Harry Potter y el Misterio de la Gruta Subterránea
by Isilwen Silcuwen
Summary: *QUINTO CAPÍTULO, EN 3 PARTES!*Éste es mi primer FF... Harry, Joey y Justin se ponen manos a la obra. Mientras, baile de Navidad en Hogwarts, y un percance en Collins & Becker... romanticismo, acción y misterio por un tubo. No os lo perdáis! (R/R, plz
1. Llegada de imprevisto a Hogwarts.

Harry Potter y el misterio de la Gruta subterraánea  
Capitulo 1:  
Llegada de imprevisto a Hogwarts.  
-¿Seguro que has metido todo, querido Harry?-Preguntó Molly.   
-Lo he revisado cuatro veces... Creo que está todo-Contestó Harry.   
-No te extrañes, mamá es así, no está tranquila si no...-Empezó Ron.   
-¡Ron! ¿Tú también tienes todo?   
-¿Ves? ¿Qué te he dicho?-Comentó Ron, divertido.   
Harry había ido a pasar la mayor parte del verano a la "Madriguera". Sus tíos habían dado el consentimiento por la única razón de descansar y pasar todo un verano sin "nada anormal". Estaban preparando todos sus baúles porque al día siguiente se irían al anden 9 y ¾ para comenzar el quinto curso en Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería para magos.   
-¡A cenar!-Avisó Molly.   
-Ya voy, mamá-Contestó Ginny, la menor de los Weasley, que había crecido bastante desde el último año en Hogwarts. Pero, aún seguía poniéndose colorada cuando Harry le dirigía la palabra.   
-Espera un momento, mami-Dijo Fred.   
-Sí, es que estamos ocupados-Continuó George.   
-¡Oh! Éstos chicos me van a causar problemas algún día... -Fue la resignada contestación de su madre.   
Cuando ya estaban todos en la mesa, incluso los animados gemelos Weasley, empezaron a charlar animadamente, pero con un tono de emoción y nerviosismo en la voz.   
-¿Qué os traéis entre manos ésta vez, chicos?-Preguntó el señor Weasley.   
-Eh.. Nada-respondió Fred.   
-¿No podemos ni siquiera comer tranquilos? ¡En éste mundo no hay consideración!-Le acompañó George, bromeando.   
Cuando acabaron de cenar, todos se fueron rápidamente a la cama. Cuanto antes se acostaran, más descansados estarían para empezar un nuevo día , seguro y lleno de sorpresas.   
Harry durmió profundamente. Por la mañana, abrió ligeramente un ojo, luego el otro, y se puso las gafas para ver con claridad el día que hacía. Un resplandeciente rayo de sol iluminó la habitación. Con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara, Harry miró hacia la cama de Ron, donde éste aún dormía profundamente.   
"Qué suerte he tenido al conocer a Ron," pensó Harry. "Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, sin contar con el equipo de quidditch y la carta que me enviaron por primera vez desde Hogwarts. Y, claro esta, con Hermione". Pero, antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, una Pigwidgeon alborotada se había posado en su pecho, y miraba, saltaba y agitaba sus alas en dirección al la ventana.   
-¿No crees que es demasiado temprano para empezar a molestar?-Le susurró Harry, mirando a la ventana. Entonces, vio a una gran lechuza(Comparada con la que tenía encima)de un color blanco como la nieve-¡Hedwig!-Gritó Harry, aunque luego se arrepintió al ver a Ron moverse-¡Hedwig!-Repitió, aunque más bajo-¿Traes una carta?   
Harry abrió la ventana a su lechuza y ésta se posó a su lado, no sin antes haber espantado a la inocente Pig. Cuando Harry le quitó la carta que llevaba en el pico, Hedwig voló en dirección a su jaula, después de dar unos cuantos picotazos cariñosos detrás de la oreja de su querido Harry.   
-¡¡Es de Hermione!!-Gritó Harry, sin poderse contener y mirando el remitente.   
-Mmmm...-Musitó Ron, desperezándose-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto jaleo?   
-Siento haberte despertado-Le dijo Harry-Es una carta de Hermione...   
-¡De Hermione! ¿Por qué no me has despertado antes? Vamos, léela, no puedo esperar...   
-De acuerdo:   
"Queridos Harry y Ron:   
Os echo terriblemente de menos, y estoy deseando veros en Hogwarts. Espero que hayas pasado buen verano, Harry, y lo mismo te deseo, Ron. ¿Ya habéis ido al callejón Diagon a comprar todo lo necesario? Yo sí. He ojeado los libros para éste curso, ¡Están llenos de cosas interesantes! De verdad os lo digo, tendríais que mirarlos vosotros también. ¿Sabéis quién va a sustituir a Ojoloco Moody? Yo aún no, pero me imagino que vosotros dos lo sabréis, como tu familia, Ron, trabaja en el Ministerio... Bueno, así ya tenemos algo de qué hablar en el tren. ¿Quedamos en el andén 9 y ¾ a las diez de la mañana? Pero, no entréis al andén sin mí, ya que mis padres son muggles, y si os ven entrando, os pueden conocer, ¡Y tomar por locos!   
Me despido.   
Un saludo muy cordial de vuestra siempre queridísima amiga   
Hermione   
P.D: No lo olvidéis, por favor.   
-Hermione, siempre tan educada...-Comentó Ron   
-Oye, Ron-Dijo Harry a su amigo-¿Tú sabes quién sustituirá a Moody?   
-¿Tú no? Sólo los que viven con muggles aún no se han enterado...   
-¡Ron! ¡Yo vivo con muggles!   
-¡Ah! Lo siento, Harry, mejor ya te enterarás de quién le sustituirá cuando lleguemos, ¿De acuerdo? Mejor que sea una sorpresa...   
-Bueno...   
En ése momento, la señora Weasley entró en la habitación.   
-Venga, chicos, quiero que estéis aseados para bajar cuanto antes a desayunar, no querréis llegar tarde a vuestro primer día, ¿No?   
-Ya vamos, mamá...-Dijo Ron, bostezando de sueño.   
Harry salió de la habitación echando una última mirada a Hedwig, que se hallaba en su jaula dormitando.   
En el desayuno todos estaban algo nerviosos, pero eso no fue motivo para que Fred y George no dejasen de hacer sus bromitas a toda la familia.   
-Eh... ¿Chicos? Quiero anunciar algo...-Empezó el señor Weasley, pero sus hijos no le dejaron casi ni hablar:   
-¿No será otro sermón de buenos comportamientos?-Le interrumpió Fred.   
-Sí, y por alguna razón, siempre nos mira a nosotros especialmente, ¿Verdad, Fred?-Prosiguió George. Ginny soltó una risita.   
-Ya-Dijo-Puede que incluso nos suelte ahora mi sermón preferido: "... Y por ello, quiero que toméis ejemplo de vuestros hermanos Percy, Charlie y Bill, que demostraron en Hogwarts su gran responsabilidad, ganando el premio anual, o, por lo menos, el cargo de prefectos..."-Imitó la voz de su padre.   
-¿Queréis dejar hablar a vuestro padre?-Cortó Molly.   
-Gracias, Molly. Lo que os quería decir, no es nada de lo que mis queridos hijos ya han mencionado, pero no estaría de más que recordarais todos los discursos que os he dicho, especialmente vosotros-Señaló con la cabeza a los simpáticos gemelos, que ponían cara maliciosa-, pero lo que de verdad quería deciros, es lo siguiente: Vamos a ir en autobús muggle a la estación.   
-¿Qué?-Exclamó Ron-¡No podemos hacer eso!   
-Montaríamos un espectáculo...-Prosiguió Ginny.   
-No lo creo-Objetó Arthur.   
-¿Y si de nuestras varitas sale el más mínimo hechizo?-Preguntó George.   
-Pero no intencionadamente, claro-Se apresuró a añadir Fred.   
-Esperemos que eso no suceda, y si por un casual ocurre, otra varita estará preparada para dar el merecido a dos gemelos maleducados-Respondió Molly.   
-Además-Dijo el señor Weasley-, tenemos a todo un experto en la materia con nosotros-Harry no tenía ni idea a quién se refería, hasta que el señor Weasley añadió-Y ese es Harry.   
-¿Yo? Pues...-Harry no se lo había esperado-La verdad, no he ido mucho en autobús, los Dursley no me dejaban, por si era tan inútil de no saber bajarme en la estación adecuada...-Esto último lo dijo en voz baja.   
-¡No importa!¡Ya nos las arreglaremos!-Contestó el señor Weasley sin preocuparse.   
-No es por interrumpir vuestra agradable conversación, pero si no nos damos prisa, perderemos el autobús ¡E incluso el tren!-Dijo la señora Weasley.   
Todos salieron de la cocina a empujones. Harry y Ron subieron a su cuarto y cogieron sus pesados baúles, las jaulas de las lechuzas, y... ¿Ya no se quedaba nada?   
Los demás les esperaban en la puerta.   
-¿Ya está todo?-Preguntó la señora Weasley.   
-Sí, mamá-respondieron sus hijos.   
-Luego no vamos a volver, ¿eh?-Objetó el señor Weasley-Ginny, ¿Seguro que no te falta nada, hija?   
-Seguro, papá-Contestó Ginny-, ¿Cuántas veces he de decírtelo?   
-Bueno, en ése caso, salgamos.   
Todos arrastraron sus baúles hacia la parada de autobús más próxima. Cinco chicos cargando un baúl cada uno y dos adultos que no iban vestidos con demasiada normalidad que digamos, no era un espectáculo muy común entre los muggles, por eso, cuando el autobús se paró, y Harry y los Weasley subieron al susodicho, los ocupantes del autobús se quedaron asombrados, mirando especialmente a Harry.   
-¿Qué mirarán?-Se preguntó el señor Weasley en voz no muy alta.   
-Eh... No sé, pero será mejor que vayáis sentándoos mientras yo saco los billetes, ¿De   
acuerdo?-Propuso Harry.   
-Bueno, como quieras, pero había traído dinero-Dijo Arthur, sacando unos peniques del bolsillo.   
-No se preocupe, señor Weasley. Ya pago yo-Contestó Harry, sabiendo bien que el señor Weasley no se manejaba bien con el dinero muggle. De repente, recibió un codazo por parte de Ron. Por poco se le caen todos los billetes:   
-Eh, Harry...   
-¿Qué pasa, Ron?-Preguntó Harry a Ron. Su amigo tenía la cara levemente pálida y se veía un tanto avergonzado, por eso, vaciló antes de contestar a Harry.   
-¿Pero qué pasa?-Insistió Harry.   
-Pues que... tu cicatriz...que está totalmente al descubierto-Dijo Ron al fin.   
-¿Qué? ¡Oh, no!-Harry, inmediatamente, se tapó la cicatriz con el flequillo-Por eso nos miraban todos...   
-Bueno, no importa-Dijo la señora Weasley-Vamos, Harry, cielo. Paga, por favor.   
Nervioso, Harry contó unos cuantos billetes de libra esterlina y se los dio al anonadado conductor.   
-Aquí tiene-Le dijo. Luego se dirigió a los Weasley-B-bueno, sentémonos, ¿No os parece?   
-Por supuesto-Dijo el señor Weasley. Todos avanzaron por el estrecho pasillo del autobús, y ya se iban a sentar, cuando oyeron una voz tras de ellos:   
-¡Eh, tu, muchacho!-Harry se volvió para ver quién llamaba. Era un hombre muggle que le señalaba-¡Sí, tú, el del pelo negro y despeinado! Se te ha caído esto del bolsillo...   
Harry vio que el muggle sostenía... ¡¡¡Su varita mágica!!! Con tanto ajetreo, se le había caído...   
-¡Ah, sí, gracias!-Harry, tratando de no parecer descortés, cogió con rapidez su varita(Provocando al muggle un repentino calambre), y se la guardó en el bolsillo antes de sentarse.   
-Está claro que hoy no es mi día-Se lamentó Harry-Primero lo del la cicatriz, ahora esto... ¿Qué más me va a salir mal?   
-Tranquilo, Harry-Le consoló Ginny, aunque al hacerlo se sonrojó un poco-Seguro que el viaje hasta la estación será corto, y que no habrá más contratiempos...   
-No le des a Harry falsas esperanzas, Ginny-Le interrumpió Fred a su hermana, con una sonrisita y con tono de guasa-Podría pasar cualquier cosa...   
-Sí, ahora, veréis cómo se nos caen a nosotros dos las varitas...-Corroboró George, en el mismo tono que su gemelo.   
Pero, para alivio de Harry, nada de eso sucedió. Llegaron a la estación King's Cross sin más contratiempos.   
Minutos después, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred y George arrastraban sus pesados baúles hacia el andén, seguidos de los señores Weasley. Se encontraron allí con Hermione. La joven se había puesto muy morena durante las vacaciones y estaba muy bonita.   
-¡Harry, Ron!-Les saludó, entusiasmada-¿Cómo estáis? Llevo aquí esperando desde hace un cuarto de hora.   
-Bien, aunque en el autobús muggle, a Harry...-Empezó Fred con guasa, pero Harry le cortó, molesto:   
-Por favor, Fred, cállate.   
-¿Te fuiste de vacaciones, Hermione?-preguntó Ron a Hermione.   
-Sí, a Francia-Respondió ella-Mis padres alquilaron una casita preciosa, en Bretaña, para pasar el verano. Si la vierais....   
-Bueno, al grano-Dijo el señor Weasley-Yo me tengo que ir a trabajar ahora, así que no puedo acompañaros. Pero os deseo mucha suerte para éste curso. ¡Hasta pronto!   
Todos despidieron al señor Weasley, mientras éste se iba de la estación.   
-Bueno, vayamos yendo al andén, que casi es la hora-Dijo la señora Weasley-Harry, Ron, Hermione, pasad vosotros primero, ¿Queréis?   
-Sí, vale-Dijeron los tres amigos. Haciéndose los despistados, Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaron hacia la barrera de metal. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraron en el andén 9 y ¾ . Tras ellos, Fred, George y Ginny aparecieron en el andén, segundos después. El expreso de Hogwarts ya estaba allí, como de costumbre.   
-Tenemos que darnos prisa-Dijo Hermione, consultando su reloj-El expreso partirá dentro de media hora.   
-¡Harry! ¡Hermione!-Gritó Ron a sus amigos, que se había adelantado a ellos para ver los compartimentos que estaban libres-¡Venid, aquí hay un compartimento vacío!   
-Vale, pero, Ron, antes recoge tu baúl-Dijo Harry, señalando el baúl de Ron, el cual tenía a sus pies-Te lo has dejado.   
-Ah, sí, claro.   
-Adiós, Harry-Le despidió la señora Weasley, dándole un abrazo-Cuídate. Adiós, Ron, ten cuidado-Dijo a su hijo.   
-Sí, mamá-Rezongó Ron, forcejeando para librarse del abrazo de su madre.   
La señora Weasley se despidió de Ginny, Fred, George("Nada de travesuras, ya me habéis oído",Dijo a estos dos últimos, "Que sois mayorcitos ya")y Hermione, de igual manera. Harry, Ron y Hermione subieron al tren y dejaron sus cosas allí.   
Al cabo de poco raro, el expreso partió. Ron y Harry se pusieron a charlar animadamente de quidditch, mientras que, por su parte, Hermione estaba enfrascada en uno de los nuevos libros que tendrían que utilizar aquél curso.   
Se abrió la puerta del compartimento, y entró una bruja con un carrito lleno de golosinas y bebidas(Como era costumbre).   
-¿Queréis algo del carrito, guapos?   
-Yo sí-Dijo Ron apresuradamente-Unas grageas de Todos los Sabores de Bertie Bott, unas Ranas de Chocolate, y un zumo de calabaza. ¿Y tú, Harry?-Dijo a su amigo.   
-Lo mismo-Respondió este-Ah, pero en vez del zumo, una cerveza de mantequilla. ¿Hermione, quieres algo?-Se dirigió a su amiga.   
-¿Eh?-Balbució Hermione-Ah, sí: Un pastel de caldero... y, ¿Tiene Néctar de Ambrosía?-Se dirigió a la bruja del carrito.   
-¿El qué?-Preguntaron Harry y Ron a la vez, atónitos.   
-Sí, claro que tengo-Sonrió la bruja de carrito-Vuestra amiga tiene buen gusto-Se dirigió a Harry y a Ron, que estaban desconcertados. La bruja sirvió a Hermione un vaso con un líquido púrpura dentro. De él, salían vapores de color violeta.   
-¿Qué es eso de Néctar de Ambrosía?-Preguntó Harry a Hermione, porque no entendía nada.   
-Es una bebida nueva-Explicó Hermione-Salió la semana pasada a la venta. Dicen que está muy buena, y la quiero probar.   
-¿Cuánto es?-Preguntó Ron a la bruja.   
-Cien galeones y cuarenta sickles-respondió ella.   
-¿QUÉ?-Exclamaron Harry y Ron horrorizados, sin podérselo creer.   
-¿Cómo es que es tan caro?-Quiso saber Hermione, algo alarmada.   
-Oh, queridos, el Néctar de Ambrosía está delicioso-Les explicó la bruja-¡Pero cuesta una fortuna!   
-Eso no es buen augurio...-Bufó apesadumbrado Ron-¡Sólo tengo quince sickles aquí fuera! Harry, ¿Tú tienes algo en el bolsillo?   
-Cincuenta galeones y veinticinco sickles, nada más-Respondió Harry, revolviendo en los bolsillos-¿Hermione?   
-Lo siento, chicos-Se disculpó Hermione, con cara de culpabilidad-Aquí fuera no tengo dinero...   
-Muchas gracias, Hermione-Dijo Ron con sarcasmo-¿Y ahora, qué?   
-Habrá que pedir dinero a alguien-Dijo Harry-No nos queda de otra...   
-Esperad un segundo, pediré dinero a Fred y a George, seguro que ellos tienen-Dijo Ron-Ahora vuelvo.   
Y Ron salió del compartimento.   
-Eh.. ¿Fred? Me preguntaba si tenías algo suelto.. es que nos hemos quedado sin blanca para pagar a la bruja del carrito...-Dijo Ron a Fred, nada más llegar a su compartimento. Fred negó con la cabeza-¿Y tú, George?-preguntó a George, casi suplicante. Éste hizo el mismo gesto que su hermano.   
-¿Tú tienes algo, Lee?-Preguntó Fred a su amigo Lee Jordan, que estaba sentado junto a ellos.   
-Lo siento-dijo éste, sacando unas escasas monedas-Sólo tengo tres knuts... lo gasté todo en golosinas...   
-¿Y ahora que hago?-Se lamentó Ron.   
-Pues... Podemos coger a alguien el dinero prestado...¿Qué os parece, chicos?-Preguntó George, divertidamente.   
-¡No es momento para gastar bromas, George!-Contestó Ron de mal humor, y se fue del compartimento.   
-¿Qué te han dicho?-Preguntó Harry, una vez que Ron hubo llegado.   
-Nada, no tienen dinero...-Dijo Ron, aún enfadado.   
-¿Entonces, qué hacemos?-Preguntó Hermione, preocupada.   
-Si vosotros-Dijo la bruja, señalando a Ron y a Harry-devolvéis todas las golosinas, la chica podrá tomarse el Néctar de Ambrosía,¿Qué os parece?   
-Eh...-Harry dudó un momento-¡De acuerdo! ¿Y tú que dices, Ron?   
Hermione le miró con cara de súplica.   
-Bueno-Bufó Ron en voz baja.   
-¡Oh, chicos! ¡Gracias, sois geniales!-Exclamó Hermione, encantada.   
La bruja les recogió todas las golosinas a Ron y a Harry y se alejó, sonriendo a Hermione.   
-Es muy simpática, ¿Verdad?-Dijo la muchacha.   
-Sí, mucho-Dijo Harry, sarcásticamente-Encantadora.   
-Bueno, ¿No queréis un poco, chicos?-Hermione bebió un sorbo de su Néctar de Ambrosía-¡Está delicioso, es muy dulce!   
-No, gracias-Dijo Harry-No me apetece.   
-Ah, yo sí, siempre me entusiasman las cosas nuevas-Se animó enseguida Ron-Por probar no pasa nada-Bebió un sorbo del Néctar de Ambrosía y dijo-¡Tienes razón, Hermione, está buenísimo! Harry, ¿De verdad no quieres?   
-Ya os he dicho que no-Dijo Harry.   
-Como quieras-Dijo Hermione-Oye, ¿Sabéis que a ésta bebida se le atribuyen propiedades mágicas?   
Ron hizo una mueca de incredulidad.   
-Anda ya-Espetó-Debía de ser carísimo, eso sí, así q habrá q disfrutar de éste Néctar, por que no vamos a volver a comprar otro, de verdad te lo digo. Y eso q éste lo hemos obtenido por la gorra...   
-¡Pero es cierto!-Aseguró Hermione-Lo leí en alguna parte. No sé que propiedad tiene, pero habrá q verla. Por cierto, chicos... ¿Sabéis quien será el próximo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?   
-Yo no, pero Ron sí-Dijo Harry-Anda, Ron, dinos quién es...   
A Ron se le enrojecieron las orejas, como siempre que se azoraba.   
-Más tarde-Farfulló.   
-De acuerdo, pero tengo mucho interés-Dijo Hermione-Ah, ¿No os parece q va muy lento éste tren?   
-¿Y ahora te das cuenta?-Rió Ron-Casi siempre va lento.   
-No, pero ahora, me lo parece más que antes-Comentó Hermione-¡Quisiera llegar ahora mismo a Hogwarts! No sabéis las ganas q tengo de empezar...   
Nada más fue decir esto Hermione, cuando, de repente, los tres amigos notaron que el tren iba más rápido, y cada vez más, y más, y más... Y, antes de poderse darse cuenta de lo que sucedía... El tren paró.   
-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Harry, bastante asombrado.   
-No sé, pero creo que voy a vomitar-Dijo Ron, con la cara ligeramente verde-El Néctar de Ambrosía, que me debe de haber sentado mal...   
De repente, Hermione se asomó a la ventanilla y pegó un chillido de asombro:   
-¡¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!!   
-¿Qué sucede, Hermione?-Harry y Ron se acercaron a ella.   
-Que... ¡Estamos ya en la estación de Hogsmeade!  
-¿QUÉ?-Exclamó Harry, atónito-¡No puede ser!  
-¡Mira, y compruébalo!-Hermione le cedió el paso a Harry hacia la ventanilla. Harry se asomó. Efectivamente, habían llegado a su punto de destino.  
-Es increíble...-Dijo Ron, que se había asomado a otra ventanilla y la hebía abierto para... vomitar-¿Cómo ha sucedido?  
-No sé... Pero hay que ponerse las túnicas-Dijo Hermione, abriendo su baúl. Los otros dos la imitaron. Ya con las túnicas puestas, abandonaron el compartimento, y se encontraron a Hagrid.  
-¡Primer año!¡Los de primer año, venid hacia acá, por favor!-También él se veía bastante perplejo.  
-¡Hola, Hagrid!-Le saludaron Harry, Ron y Hermione a la vez.  
-Hola, chicos-Dijo Hagrid-¿Habéis visto qué rápido hemos llegado hoy? ¡Yo aún no me repongo de la sorpresa!  
-¿No sabes cómo ha sido?-Preguntó Harry.  
-Pues no-Admitió Hagrid, agitando una de sus enormes manos-Tengo que reconocer que me ha pillado de sorpresa, no tengo ni idea... ¡Primer año, por favor!-Voceó, hacia una fila de alumnos de primer curso-¡Los de primer grado por acá! Hasta luego, chicos, os veré más tarde-Dijo a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Éstos se despidieron de Hagrid.  
Al llegar a Hogwarts, nadie parecía comprender lo que había pasado. Todos estaban desconcertados. Afuera, brillaba aún el Sol en el cielo. Era por la tarde.  
-Esperadme un segundo-Dijo Harry a sus amigos, señalando el vaso medio lleno de Néctar de Ambrosía que Hermione sostenía en la mano-No querréis más, ¿verdad?  
-Desde luego que no-Aseguró Ron, con debilidad.  
-¿Tú quieres, Harry?-Le ofreció Hermione.  
-No, es que voy a tirarlo a alguna parte-Harry le cogió el vaso a Hermione y añadió-Ahora vengo.  
Dicho esto, Harry se alejó de Ron y Hermione y se pudo a buscar algún sitio para verter el Néctar de Ambrosía. No sabía por qué, pero presentía que aquella bebida les iba a causar muchos quebraderos de cabeza...  
Se fue detrás del castillo de Hogwarts, y sin querer, tropezó con una piedra y se cayó de bruces.  
Harry dejó escapar un grito e hizo ademán de levantarse. El vaso de Néctar de Ambrosía se había caído y todo su contenido se había desparramado por el césped. Nada más Harry ponerse de pie y haber recogido el vaso vacío del suelo, vio algo que le dejó boquiabierto.  
A sus pies, había un barranco enorme, y justo delante de él, a unos metros más allá de donde se encontraba, había un edificio alto y moderno, que parecía desafiar al castillo que Harry tenía a sus espaldas. El edificio estaba todo lleno de ventanas, y estaba rodeado de explanadas y patios, todo ello amurallado por una verja metálica. A Harry le entró la curiosidad. ¿Qué podía ser aquello? ¡Si se suponía que en los terrenos de Hogwarts no habían edificios de ése calibre! Pensó en informar de ello a Ron y a Hermione, pero se contuvo. Ya les informaría después. Ahora, en aquél preciso instante, quería explorar aquél edificio solo.  
¿Pero, cómo iría hasta allá? Pensó en saltar el barranco. No se veía que fuese muy peligroso, no estaba demasiado alto. Valía la pena intentarlo.  
Harry tomó carrerilla, cerró los ojos y saltó, para caer agachado en un terreno mullido.  
Al abrir los ojos, descubrió que todo aquello estaba lleno de matorrales que habían amortiguado su caída. Se puso de pie, se ajustó las gafas(Pues las tenía caídas), y caminó hacia el edificio que se alzaba ante él. A medida que avanzaba, se oían griteríos  
de niños y jóvenes. Con sorpresa, vio que la puerta de entrada, hecha de rejilla metálica, estaba abierta. Harry tiró del pomo de la puerta y entró en el patio de aquél edificio.  
Fue entonces, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era aquello. ¡No era, ni más ni menos, que...!  
¡¡¡UN COLEGIO MUGGLE!!!  
Harry lo supo, porque, nada más entrar, vio con claridad una placa de metal muy limpia encima del quicio de la puerta de entrada al edificio ese. Decía:  
"ESCUELA INTERNA SECUNDARIA COLLINS & BECKER"  
"FUNDADA EN EL AÑO 1963 POR EL SEÑOR P. COLLINS Y LA SEÑORITA J. BECKER"  
¡Un colegio muggle! Harry no salía de su asombro. ¿Cómo no se había dado antes cuenta de su existencia? Llevaba cinco años ya en Hogwarts, ¡Unos cinco años de los que él fue ignorante que, justo detrás de Hogwarts, existía otro colegio, y ése colegio era para muggles! ¿Dumbledore era consciente de esto?  
En éstos pensamientos estaba sumido Harry, cuando de repente, oyó unos pasos detrás de él. Horrorizado, se dio la vuelta, y se encontró cara a cara con un muchacho muggle.  
Tendría más o menos la misma edad que Harry, 15 años. Tenía el pelo muy repeinado, de color castaño oscuro, y ojos azules. Era casi de la misma estatura que Ron, más o menos(Aunque más bien, Harry se aproximaba a la altura del muchacho), y era bastante delgado. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca, una corbata azul marino, unos pantalones de traje grises y unas náuticas negras, además de un reloj de pulsera de metal en la muñeca izquierda. Debía de ser su uniforme, se dijo Harry a sí mismo. El chico miraba a Harry con un poco de perplejidad. Harry se amonestó a sí mismo en su interior por haberse dejado vencer por la curiosidad y haber entrado a aquél colegio. ¿Y ahora, qué?  
-Hola-Saludó el chico muggle, titubeante-¿Eres nuevo aquí?  
-¿Yo? Bueno, eh, sí..., quiero decir, no-Harry, nervioso, estaba pensando en algo para salir del atolladero como fuese, y dio una respuesta confusa. El chico muggle le miró con extrañeza.  
-¿En qué quedamos?-Preguntó.  
-Que no, no soy nuevo-Aclaró Harry-Bueno... es que... Yo no soy de éste colegio, y... la verdad, estaba de paso por aquí, pero ya me iba...  
-¿Y no empiezas hoy el colegio?  
-Sí, hoy es mi primer día de clases-Dijo Harry-, pero bueno, es que no conocía ésta escuela, nunca la había visto antes, y... bueno, que ya te digo, quería ver cómo era.  
-¡Ah! Pues, no te creas, ésta escuela es del año de la pera, pero, no te culpo por no conocerla. Hay bastante gente que no tiene ni idea de que ésta escuela existe, ya ves tú-explicó el chico muggle-. Sin embargo, mi directora está encargándose de que Collins & Becker tenga más popularidad. Y yo dudo que la tenga, porque aquí todo es muy aburrido, la comida es asquerosa, y no te cuento más para no cansarte... ¿A qué escuela vas tú?  
-¿Yo? Bueeeeeeeno, la verdad es que... bueno, no me acuerdo muy bien de cómo se llama mi colegio, aunque no lo creas-Mintió Harry, un tanto azorado-Pero, está no muy lejos de aquí.  
-Ah... Oye, ¿Y normalmente llevas una ropa tan chula?-Dijo el muchacho.  
-¿Qué?-Dijo Harry, sin comprender. Se miró la túnica negra que llevaba puesta. Seguro que el chico muggle se refería a eso, por que él la miraba también con interés-¡Ah, esto! Bueno, es... Es mi uniforme-Confesó.  
-¿De verdad?-Al muggle se le iluminó la cara, entusiasmado-¡Cómo mola! Seguro que en tu colegio todo es mucho más interesante que en el mío. Aquí, todos andan más estirados que un palo, es lo único que se puede observar como máximo.  
-Bueno, si lo miras de ésa manera, sí-Respondió Harry, sin tener mucha idea de las cosas que el muchacho muggle consideraba interesantes. Pero, tenía la leve intuición de que él, Harry, era ahora alguien de interés para el muggle, y de bastante interés, por cierto. Todo hay que decirlo.  
-¿Cómo te llamas?-Le preguntó el chico-Yo soy Justin Clearfield, y voy a cursar 5º año de Secundaria. Estudio aquí por que tengo la mala suerte de tener una familia adinerada, y siempre, siempre, los hijos de las familias adineradas van a una asquerosidad de colegios como éste-Esto último lo dijo con mucho fastidio, como si le molestara hablar de ello-¿Y tú, quién eres?  
-Harry Potter-Contestó Harry-Yo también curso 5º año en mi escuela.  
-Encantado, Harry-Justin sonrió y le estrechó la mano a Harry-¿Cómo es que no nos hemos visto antes, si tu colegio está tan cerca del mío?  
-Ya ves-Respondió Harry, con bastante nerviosismo-Es evidente que el mundo no es tan pequeño como dicen algunos...  
Justin soltó una carcajada.  
-Pues no, más bien lo contrario-Dijo-A propósito, ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas? Yo sí, una hermana pequeña, Tracy. Tendrá como ocho años. Ella y yo vivimos en Londres con mi madre, claro, cuando es época de vacaciones. Es que Collins & Becker es un internado, ¿Sabes?  
-Me lo debo suponer-Dijo Harry-El mío también. ¿Y tu padre, no vive con vosotros?  
-¿Mi padre? A mi padre nunca le conocí. Cuando nací, él y mi madre se divorciaron. No sé por qué, pero, desde luego, algo bueno no debió de ser. Y Tracy es adoptada, evidentemente. Mi madre la adoptó para que yo no estuviese tan solo.  
-Ah... Vaya. Bueno, pero, al menos, tienes una hermana, adoptada, pero una hermana al fin y al cabo, y encima, tienes a tu madre contigo-Dijo Harry- Ya quisiera yo tener la suerte que tú tienes.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Tus padres están separados también, o cómo es la cosa?-Quiso saber Justin.  
-Ya quisiera yo que al menos fuese así-Dijo Harry con una mezcla de tristeza y amargura, y le pareció que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al decir-Los dos murieron al año de nacer yo.   
-Oh, vaya, lo siento mucho-Dijo Justin, un tanto avergonzado.  
-No te preocupes-Dijo Harry-Yo ya estoy acostumbrado a los hechos. Lo que más me duele es la manera por la que han muerto.  
-Y... ¿Cómo han muerto?-Inquirió Justin.  
-Los mataron. Encima, no tengo ni un solo hermano o hermana que me haga soportar el mal rato...  
-Eso sí que es mala suerte-Comentó Justin-Qué fuerte... ¿Y con quién vives cuando no estás en el colegio? ¿O estás en un orfanato?  
-No, en época de vacaciones estoy con mis tíos. Son mi única familia-Harry no podía creerse que le estuviera contando su vida a un muchacho muggle al que no conocía de nada hasta ahora.  
-Bueno, pero al menos, tendrás amigos en el colegio, ¿No?  
-Eso sí-Dijo Harry-Es una de las cosas buenas que me ha pasado en todos éstos 15 años.  
-Ah, bueno. Y, hablando de otra cosa, ¿Has visto aquél castillo de ahí enfrente?-Justin señaló hacia Hogwarts-Es imponente, ¿Verdad? ¡Yo no sabía ni siquiera que existiese!  
Harry estaba con la boca abierta.  
-¿Lo... lo puedes ver?-Tartamudeó, sabiendo que a Justin ésa pregunta le parecería estúpida.  
-Por supuesto que lo veo-Dijo Justin, bastante extrañado-¿Es que acaso tú no? Es raro, parece que el castillo está construido desde hace años... ¡Pero, ahora mismo acabo de darme cuenta que está ahí!  
-Pues, no te habrás fijado bien-Dijo Harry, tratando de ocultar la estupefacción que estaba sintiendo-, pero, ése castillo tiene más de mil años de antigüedad.  
-¿Sí?-A Justin se le iluminó la cara-¡Debe de tener algún secreto! Bueno, te voy a parecer un poco pasado de vueltas-Añadió, viendo la cara de suspicacia que se le ponía a Harry, y que el muchacho muggle interpretó como perplejidad-, pero me encanta todo lo relacionado con la fantasía, las rarezas y todas esas cosas que se salen fuera de lo común. Tengo un montonazo de libros de fantasía, y no veas lo que molan... Y eso que son así de tochos. Siempre he pensado que todo eso oculta un misterio que hay que desenterrar...  
Harry tragó saliva. Tenía el corazón en un puño: ¿Y si Justin sabía que el mundo mágico existía? Pero, después de unos angustiantes segundos, se percató de que no era así, ni mucho menos:  
-Me encantaría que la magia existiese de verdad. La verdadera, ya me entiendes. Sería fascinante que aquí, en el mundo real, sucediesen las cosas que suceden en mis libros. Algún día te prestaré alguno, si eso.  
-Sí... Claro, el mundo real... Uno de los dos que hay-Se le escapó a Harry por lo bajo.  
-¿Cómo dices?-Se extrañó Justin.  
-Déjalo, son cosas mías.  
-Bueno, como quieras... Oye, ¿Y cómo sabes que ése castillo tiene mil años de antigüedad?  
-Lo sé-Respondió únicamente Harry, algo harto de tantas preguntas-Muchos lo saben. Disculpa, pero... creo que tengo que irme a clases. Supongo que no tardarán empezar...  
-De acuerdo. Pues nada, Harry, encantado de conocerte. A ver si te pasas con más frecuencia por aquí.  
-Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada-Dijo Harry-Hasta luego, Justin.  
Harry abandonó Collins & Becker enseguida. Aquél Justin era bastante majo, pero le ponía de los nervios. A punto había estado de revelar que él, Harry, era un mago, y que estudiaba en aquél castillo tan antiguo y que a Justin tanto fascinaba, Hogwarts, que era en realidad una escuela de magia. Se lo pensaría mucho antes de volver a aquella escuela muggle...  
Asegurándose antes de que no le veía nadie(Mirando por encima del hombro), escaló el barranco para volver a Hogwarts. Y ya en los terrenos de Hogwarts, se hizo una pregunta. ¿Cómo es que ahora los muggles podían ver Hogwarts? ¡Si el sitio estaba hechizado! El año pasado, por medio de Hermione, supo que cada vez que un muggle miraba hacia donde estaba Hogwarts, no veía más que un montón de ruinas y un cartel que les prohibía acercarse... ¿Por qué ahora podían ver el castillo? ¿O sólo Justin lo veía?   
Entonces, Ron y Hermione salieron a su encuentro. Se les veía preocupados.  
-¿Dónde estabas, Harry?-Dijo Hermione acongojada-Te estábamos buscando ya.  
-No os lo vais a creer-Dijo Harry, mientras se adentraban en el castillo. El Sol se estaba poniendo ya.  
-¿El qué?-Quiso saber Ron.  
Harry les empezó a contar a sus amigos todo lo que había visto, y su conversación con Justin, aquél muggle al que le fascinaba la magia. Y mientras relataba lo sucedido, los tres jóvenes entraron al Gran Comedor con sus compañeros.  
-Aún no me puedo creer lo que has visto-Dijo Hermione, perpleja, cuando Harry terminó de contarles todo.  
-Pues, si dice Harry que lo ha visto, es verdad-Replicó Ron, algo molesto y siempre fiel a las creencias de su amigo.  
-Yo creía que Hogwarts estaba protegido con un hechizo para que los muggles no lo pudiesen ver...-Siguió Hermione, sin hacer caso a Ron.  
Una vez sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, y cuando el tumulto general se hubo calmado, Dumbledore se levantó y se dirigió a sus alumnos.  
-Buenas noches, alumnos y alumnas. Bienvenidos a un curso más en Hogwarts, y también les doy la bienvenida para los que éste año es el primero, seguro que estará lleno de alegrías e ilusiones-Dijo, con voz solemne-Tengo muchas noticias que anunciar antes de que el Sombrero Seleccionador distribuya a los alumnos nuevos para las diferentes casas. La primera de todas es que el quidditch vuelve-Nada más decir Dumbledore esto, el comedor se llenó de gritos de júbilo-Por favor, chicos... Calmaros. La segunda, y no menos importante, es que tenemos una nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, cuando acabe mi discurso, ella dará el suyo.  
Harry miró hacia la mesa de profesores, pero sólo vio a Snape, con una expresión amarga, a la profesora Mc Gonagall, con una leve sonrisa esbozada, y a Filch, el conserje. ¿Dónde estarían los otros?  
-Otra noticia importante-Dumbledore prosiguió con su discurso-es que tenemos varios chicos nuevos de las escuelas de magia Durmstrang, Thornfirelle, Spellmaster y Beauxbatons. Ellos serán seleccionados con los alumnos de primer año, y se instalarán en las casas. Espero que los tratéis con respeto y amabilidad, para que se sientan orgullosos de ser admitidos en Hogwarts. Bueno, creo que no me queda nada por anunciar... Ahora, daremos paso a la nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Por favor, señorita... Puede pasar.  
Se abrió la puerta del comedor, y entró una joven muchacha, con cabellos plateados, ojos claros y radiantes, sus mejillas estaban encendidas, y tenía esbozada una sonrisa con expresión alegre y triunfante. Esa cara... Resultaba familiar. Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron intentando recordarla, mientras la joven iba hacia la mesa de los profesores, y Dumbledore le cedía el puesto. Por fin, la muchacha habló.  
-Buenas noches a todos-Dijo-Mi "nombge" es "Fleug Delacoug". Y soy "vuestga pgofesoga" de Defensa "contga" las "Agtes Oscugas".  
Un murmullo de aprobación recorrió la sala. Sí, era ella, Fleur Delacour, la hermosa finalista francesa del Torneo de los Tres Magos del año pasado. La joven sonrió satisfecha antes de proseguir:  
-"Espego" que éste "cugso" conmigo sea placentero, y estoy "seguga" de que nos "llevaguemos" estupendamente. Nos "divegtiguemos" mucho-La mayoría de los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Fleur había crecido bastante, pero su belleza era la misma.  
Hermione y Ginny tuvieron que dar un codazo a Ron(Que era el que más pasmado estaba) para que reaccionase.  
-¡Despierta ya!-Se enfadó Hermione.  
-¡Si parece que están en trance!-Rió Ginny.  
Una vez acabado el discurso, todos los muchachos que estaban embobados mirando a Fleur volvieron a la normalidad. Incluso Ron, que anteriormente había estado enamorado de ella.  
-¿Me imaginas saliendo con una profesora?-Comentó, horrorizado, a Harry.  
La profesora sacó, como todos los años, el Sombrero Seleccionador y el taburete. Cada año, el sombrero parecía más viejo y olvidado, pero su sabiduría era la misma de siempre.   
-Podrás pensar que no soy bonito,  
pero no juzgues por lo que ves,  
no hay nada escondido en tu cabeza   
que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.  
Así que prueba, no tengas miedo  
yo no te voy a comer  
Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,  
donde son valientes y nobles,  
o tal vez, a Hufflepuff,  
donde son justos y leales.  
Un buen Ravenclaw serás  
si tienes una gran mente  
podrás ser un Slytherin  
si la astucia es tu fuerte...  
Venga, pruébame  
si quieres saber  
a que casa pertenecer.  
  
Tras cantar la canción de las casas, todo el mundo aplaudió. La profesora Mc Gonagall desenrolló un pergamino y anunció:  
-Johnson, Matthew.  
Un muchacho, pálido como una lápida, se dirigió al Sombrero Seleccionador y nada más ponérselo, el viejo sombrero se hundió en su pequeña cabecita, y gritó enseguida:  
-¡RAVENCLAW!  
El joven, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se dirigió corriendo a su respectiva mesa, no sin antes quitarse el sombrero, mientras todos aplaudían y vitoreaban.  
-Lewies, Jane.  
Una muchacha de mejillas sonrosadas y ojos alegres se dirigió al taburete, cogió el sombrero y se lo puso. Al cabo de unos segundos, el sombrero gritó:  
-¡GRYFFINDOR!  
La muchacha se desplomó en una silla cercana a Harry, se notaba que había pasado un mal momento.  
-Ones, Susan.  
Una joven con cara redonda se levantó y ya se estaba acercando al sombrero cuando tropezó con sus cordones y cayó irremediablemente al suelo. Cuando se levantó, estaba más roja que el pelo de Ron, y más atemorizada que antes siguió adelante, poniéndose el sombrero.  
-¡HUFFLEPUFF!  
La chica, ya más tranquila, se quitó el sombrero y se fue a su mesa.  
-Rochell, John.  
Un joven de mirada triste y aspecto impasible se acercó al sombrero y se lo puso. Apenas toco el sombrero su cabeza cuando éste gritó:  
-¡SLYTHERIN!  
El joven, esbozando una sonrisa, se dirigió a su mesa.  
Cuando ya casi todos los alumnos estuvieron seleccionados, Dumbledore se levantó y anunció:  
-Ahora, se seleccionarán los alumnos de los diferentes colegios.  
La profesora Mc Gonagall enrolló el pergamino para sacar otro del bolsillo de su túnica, desenrollarlo, y gritar:  
-Bruch, Joney.  
Una joven de unos dieciséis años avanzó segura por el corredor. Se puso el sombrero y éste gritó al cabo de un minuto:  
-¡SLYTHERIN!  
La joven, quitándose el sombrero, fue contenta y orgullosa a su mesa.  
-Clearfield, Joey.  
Un joven de pelo castaño se levantó y se dirigió hacia el taburete. Harry por poco y pensó que estaba teniendo un déja vu. ¿No le había visto antes, en otra ocasión? ¿Quién podría ser? Entornó los ojos para verle mejor. Si parecía el muchacho muggle que había visto en Collins & Becker... pero con el pelo más despeinado. Por lo demás, era exactamente idéntico. Pero... No podía ser... ¡Era imposible!  
El joven siguió adelante, se puso el sombrero, y éste gritó al cabo de poco tiempo:  
-¡GRYFFINDOR!  
El muchacho se sentó enfrente de Ron, y Harry se le quedó mirando largo rato con la boca abierta. Ginny, al ver la expresión del atónito Harry, le susurró a éste, poniéndose algo ruborizada:  
-Hola, ¿Estás ahí? ¿Se puede saber qué estás mirando que es tan sorprendente?  
-Eh... Nada-Mintió Harry, reaccionando.  
La ceremonia de selección prosiguió, pero Harry ya no prestó atención a ésta. Estaba demasiado sobrecogido por el hecho de que ése chico nuevo que acababa de seleccionarse para Gryffindor pudiese ser Justin... Pero aquél muchacho no parecía conocerle de nada. Aquí pasaba algo muy raro.  
-Muchachos-Dijo Dumbledore, momentos después-, una vez más ha concluido la ceremonia de selección de los alumnos-Iba a cambiar de tema, pero ante la mirada severa de Mc Gonagall añadió-Pero, aún quedan alumnos por seleccionar. No pudieron venir en el Expreso de Hogwarts, así que, por motivos personales, los traerán mañana sus padres. Ahora, quiero anunciar a los nuevos prefectos de cada casa-Cogió un pergamino que le cedió Snape, y comenzó a leer-En la casa de Hufflepuff... será Walter Dursten, en la casa de Slytherin... Dennis Prefeir, en la casa de Ravenclaw... Susan Sisten, y por último, en la casa de Gryffindor... ¡Hermione Granger!  
Hermione, al oír su nombre, pegó un bote en la silla y saltó sin moverse del sitio, eufórica, mientras sus amigos y compañeros de casa la felicitaban. Cuando al fin pudo calmarse y el comedor quedó de nuevo en silencio, Dumbledore prosiguió:  
-Bien, a los nuevos prefectos de cada casa se les dará un sobre con la contraseña de acceso a las distintas salas comunes. Y también quiero hablaros de cierto edificio, colocado unos metros más atrás de Hogwarts. Ése edificio que yo os menciono, no lo habíamos visto antes, pero está ahí desde hace algunas décadas. Se trata ni más ni menos que de un colegio muggle, llamado Collins & Becker.  
El comedor, al instante, se llenó de murmullos. "¿Un colegio muggle?", murmuraban muchos, estupefactos.  
-Ese colegio fue fundado en 1963, por dos individuos llamados Phillip Collins y Janette Becker-Añadió Dumbledore, cuando se hizo otra vez el silencio entre los alumnos-Ellos tenían por supuesto que Hogwarts no existía (Muchos de vosotros sabéis que Hogwarts está hechizado para que los muggles no lo puedan ver), hasta ahora, pues ahora, somos completamente visibles para ellos. ¿Y por qué?, os preguntaréis. Pues porque ha desaparecido una cosa esencial para la concordia entre el mundo mágico y el mundo muggle. Se trata de la Barrera Invisible.  
  
Ésta barrera tan peculiar fue creada por los Cuatro Fundadores de Hogwarts, para que ningún muggle pudiese ver que, delante suyo, había un colegio de magia. Así pues, como su propio nombre indica, ésta barrera nadie podía verla, pero tenía éstas propiedades. Por consiguiente, a nosotros también nos tapaba de la vista el mundo muggle, por lo que no podíamos ver lo que había en él. Pero ahora, por no se sabe que motivos, ésta barrera ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro, dejando el mundo mágico visible para los muggles, y viceversa. El Consejo Escolar sospecha que esto ha sido provocado por algún tipo de Artes Oscuras, pero no se puede probar nada.  
  
La desaparición de la Barrera Invisible puede acarrear peligrosas consecuencias a la larga, y resultar, así mismo, una auténtica catástrofe. Ahora, magos y muggles hemos de andarnos con mucho cuidado, pero sobre todo, nosotros. Al más mínimo indicio de magia ante los ojos de los muggles, será el caos. Por eso, el Consejo Escolar ha decidido que Hogwarts tome ciertas medidas de seguridad, para que no ocurra ningún desperfecto y todo sea igual que siempre.  
  
Por supuesto, no se interrumpirán las clases, pero éstas se darán mediante ciertas precauciones. Se cerrarán todas las persianas de las ventanas, iluminándose el aula con velas. Se os prohíbe a todos los alumnos, por supuesto, ir a Collins & Becker, sea de día o de noche, a menos que tengáis la autorización mía o de algún profesor. Creo que eso lo comprenderéis todos. No estaréis en las afueras de Hogwarts, excepto en los recreos, en los que se os estará terminantemente prohibido hacer magia. En cuanto al quidditch, los jugadores no volaréis más arriba de los veinte metros, y los capitanes de cada equipo os encargareis de que las bludgers y la snitch no se salgan del estadio, en el rarísimo caso de que pueda ocurrir algo así.  
  
La puerta principal de Hogwarts ha sido cerrada con un encantamiento. Desde dentro, la puerta se podrá abrir perfectamente, pero desde fuera, hay que decir una contraseña para acceder al castillo, que solo los alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts conoceremos. Quien intente abrir la puerta a la fuerza, recibirá un calambre en la mano y caerá al suelo, haciéndose bastante daño, pero no demasiado. La contraseña es Unicornio Azul. Quien comunique a otra persona que no sea de Hogwarts(Ya sea mago o muggle) la contraseña, será severamente castigado.  
  
Así que ya lo sabéis. Comprended que es por nuestra seguridad y la seguridad de los muggles. Cuando la Barrera Invisible haya reaparecido, las medidas de seguridad se levantarán-Concluyó Dumbledore así su discurso-Podéis... ¡Oh, esperad! Llaman a la puerta... Minerva, ¿Serías tan amable de abrir, a ver quién es, y comunicárnoslo?  
La profesora McGonagalll se levantó de su silla y fue a abrir la puerta principal. Durante unos segundos de tensión, el comedor entero estuvo en silencio, intrigado. ¿Quién podría ser? Al fin, la profesora regresó, y todo el mundo le prestó atención para saber quien, o quienes eran los que estaban llamando a la puerta.  
-Los otros alumnos, Dumbledore...-Anunció la profesora-Ya están aquí.  
-¿Ya?-Se sorprendió Dumbledore-¡Si tenían que venir mañana! Bueno, que pasen...  
La profesora McGonagall volvió a desaparecer y un minuto más tarde, regresó con un montón de niños y jóvenes magos y brujas siguiéndola. Estaban todos muy nerviosos.  
-En fin, bienvenidos, nuevos alumnos-Dumbledore les dio la bienvenida-Volvamos a sacar el Sombrero Seleccionador. Al parecer, ha ocurrido un pequeño imprevisto, pero no pasa nada.  
Mc Gonagall fue por el pupitre y el sombrero para ponerlos en la cabecera del comedor, bien visibles. Sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo y, desenrollándolo, fue llamando a los alumnos:  
-Burdeus, Meg.  
Una niña de cara regordeta y pelo sedoso se sentó en el taburete y se puso el sombrero.  
Poco después, el sombrero gritó:  
-¡HUFFLEPUFF!  
La chica, respirando hondo, se fue a su mesa, en medio de aplausos.  
-Burdeus, Katherine.  
Una chica alta, delgada y con pelo rubio ensortijado se colocó el sombrero seleccionador enseguida. Éste gritó:  
-¡RAVENCLAW!  
La chica se quitó el sombrero, muy contenta, y se fue a su mesa.  
-Fawcett, Phoebe.  
Una niña peinada con dos coletas se puso el sombrero, que gritó:  
-¡HUFFLEPUFF!  
La niña se fue a su mesa, no sin antes quitarse el sombrero.  
-Fletcher, Dick.  
Un chico de cara pálida y ojos grises se acercó al taburete y se puso el Sombrero Seleccionador, el cual, apenas rozó su cabeza, y gritó:  
-¡SLYTHERIN!  
Con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, el chico se quitó el sombrero y se fue a su mesa, en donde le vitoreaban.  
-Hill, Jason.  
Un chico muy guapo, de unos dieciséis años, se sentó en el taburete, poniéndose el sombrero. Se podían oír murmullos entre las chicas de "¡Qué guapo es!". Vagamente, Harry recordó a Cedric Diggory, quien había sido también de mucho éxito con las chicas por su atractivo, pero que había tenido un final funesto: El año pasado, Voldemort le había matado...  
Unos segundos después, el sombrero gritó:  
-¡HUFFLEPUFF!  
Justamente, la misma casa que Cedric, pensó Harry, mientras en la mesa de Hufflepuff recibían a Jason Hill con un fuerte aplauso, especialmente por parte de las chicas.  
-Mullet, Nadine.  
Una chica de pelo rojo oscuro y ensortijado se puso el sombrero y se sentó en el taburete. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, el sombrero gritó:  
-¡GRYFFINDOR!  
La chica, entusiasta pero tímida, fue hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó enfrente de Harry. A éste le dio una extraña punzada en el estómago al verla. Extrañamente, le recordaba mucho a su madre...  
-Nightstone, Sandrine.  
Una chica rubia y de aspecto frío y distante se puso el sombrero.  
-¡SLYTHERIN!  
La chica se quitó el sombrero. En su mesa se oyeron silbidos de admiración cuando ella se sentó.  
-Tatsuke, Ryoga.  
Un joven de cara amarillenta y ojos rasgados se puso el sombrero. Casi inmediatamente, el sombrero gritó:  
-¡RAVENCLAW!  
El chico se quitó el sombrero y se sentó en su mesa, en medio de aplausos.  
-Velázquez, Celeste.  
Una chica pelirroja y muy bonita se puso el sombrero y se sentó en el taburete. El sombrero gritó:  
-¡GRYFFINDOR!  
La chica se quitó el sombrero y se sentó enfrente de Hermione. Ron la miró y se quedó como si acabase de ver a una veela, poniéndose muy rojo.  
-Weathers, Athenea.  
Otra chica, de pelo castaño oscuro, se sentó en el taburete y se puso el sombrero, al cabo de un minuto, el sombrero gritó:  
-¡RAVENCLAW!  
La chica se quitó el sombrero y se fue a su mesa.  
Ya concluida la ceremonia de selección, Dumbledore explicó a los nuevos lo de la desaparición de la Barrera Invisible y las medidas de precaución que el colegio había tomado. Cuando terminó, la profesora Mc Gonagall guardó el taburete y el Sombrero Seleccionador.  
-Bueno, no me queda nada más por decir-Dijo Dumbledore, entusiasta-¡Que empiece el banquete, y buen provecho!  
-Hola a todos los nuevos-Saludó Hermione-Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, y soy la nueva prefecta de Gryffindor. Bienvenidos.  
-A Hermione se le ha subido a la cabeza su cargo, ¿eh, Ron?-Susurró Harry a Ron, pero éste no le respondió. Estaba embobado mirando a la chica nueva pelirroja-¿Ron? ¿Rooon?-Harry le zarandeó-Eh, Tierra llamando a Ron... ¿Estás bien? ¡Ron!  
Ni por esas. Ron seguía como en estado catatónico. La chica pelirroja se dio cuenta, y sonrió con sinceridad.  
-¿Te ocurre algo?-Preguntó amablemente a Ron.  
-¿Eh?-Balbució Ron al fin, reaccionando-No, nada...  
La chica acentuó más su sonrisa.  
-¿Cómo te llamas?-Le preguntó ella-Yo soy Celeste Velázquez, ya lo habréis oído en la selección. Tengo 15 años.  
-Yo... Ron Weasley-Titubeó Ron-Encantado..., yo también tengo 15 años.  
-Estupendo, entonces estaremos en la misma clase-Dijo Celeste animada-¿Sabéis? Yo no me imaginaba que éste colegio fuera tan grande, y tan bonito. Jamás había oído hablar de él.  
-Pues es muy famoso-Corroboró el chico que era idéntico a Justin, que estaba sentado al lado de Celeste-¿Cómo no has oído hablar de él nunca?  
-Muy sencillo, mi familia es muggle-Contestó Celeste con naturalidad-Y, además, antes de venir hacia Inglaterra, vivía en Madrid. Soy española.  
-¿Ah... si?-Dijo Ron, que estaba más rojo incluso que su pelo-Pues tienes muy buen nivel de inglés...  
-Muchas gracias-Sonrió Celeste-Eso es agradable de oír, viniendo de un inglés. Tuve que tomar cursos intensivos antes de venir aquí.  
-¿Es bonita España?-Quiso saber Hermione-Siempre he querido visitarla.  
-Sí, es muy bonita-Contestó Celeste-Si quieres, vente conmigo para las vacaciones. A mis padres no les importaría. Eres Hermione, la prefecta, ¿No?  
-Sí, así es-Asintió Hermione, enorgullecida-Mucho gusto.  
-¿Y tú?-Celeste se dirigió a Harry, mirándole con interés-¿Quién eres?  
-Harry Potter-Contestó Harry.   
-Es una broma, ¿Verdad?-Saltó de repente el chico idéntico a Justin-¿De veras eres Harry Potter?  
-¿Por qué iba a ser una broma?-Inquirió Celeste, sin comprender.  
-¿Eres Harry Potter?-Repitió el chico, sin hacer caso a Celeste.  
-Eh, si-Harry no entendía por qué aquél chico se comportaba de repente de aquella manera-Pero, si me acabas de ver antes, en Collins & Becker...  
-¿Collins & Becker?-Repitió extrañado el chico idéntico a Justin-No, ¿qué dices?  
Yo nunca he estado ahí. Mi escuela anterior fue la academia de magia Spellmaster. Además, es la primera vez que te veo. Pero, no me lo puedo creer... ¿Eres Harry Potter,  
de verdad?  
-Que si-Harry ya estaba empezando a hartarse.  
-¿Y la... la cicatriz? ¿Dónde la tienes, en qué punto de la fren...?  
-¿Cómo sabes que tengo una cicatriz?-Le interrumpió Harry, extrañado.  
-Todo el mundo mágico lo sabe, ¡Me extraña que preguntes eso!-Dijo el chico-Es que, no me puedo creer que realmente seas tú...  
-Qué pesadito-Dijo Harry de mal talante, harto ya-Mira, si no me crees-Se levantó el flequillo, dejando al descubierto su archifamosa cicatriz en forma de rayo. El chico soltó una especie de grito ahogado-¿Qué, me crees ahora?  
-Dios... ¡Harry Potter!-Exclamó el chico, alucinado-Nunca pensé que te conocería, Harry. Encantado, yo soy Joey Clearfield-Le tendió la mano a Harry.  
-¿Joey? ¿No te llamabas Justin?-Dijo extrañado Harry.  
-No: Joey-Dijo Joey, pero no se enfadó ni retiró la mano-No conozco a ningún Justin.  
-Entiendo...-Harry comprendió entonces que Joey y Justin eran dos personas diferentes, pero eran exactamente iguales, excepto en que Joey era un mago, y Justin, un muggle. Era curioso aquél caso-Lo siento, te había confundido con otra persona-Estrechó la mano de Joey.  
-No importa-Sonrió Joey-¿Sabes, Harry? Mi padre me ha hablado mucho de ti, y de tus padres. Era vecino suyo.  
-¿De veras?  
-Sí. Tu historia es realmente fascinante, cómo derrotaste a Quien Tú Sabes, y todo eso...  
-Bueno, sí-Harry se azoró-Pero no ha servido de nada. Voldemort volvió hace poco al poder, si no me equivoco...  
Joey se echó para atrás atemorizado, al oír el nombre de Voldemort.  
-¡Harry! ¡Has pronunciado su nombre!-Titubeó.  
-Ah, lo siento-Se disculpó Harry-Siempre me pasa esto.  
-No pasa nada-Dijo Joey, más calmado-Sí, dicen que El que No Debe Ser Nombrado ha vuelto... Pero, me jugaría todos los galeones del mundo a que ha vuelto a caer. Con el vasallo que tiene no me extrañaría nada...  
-Harry, ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?-Preguntó Celeste, mirando asombrada la cicatriz de Harry.  
-Vol... Digo, Quien Tu Sabes me la hizo, al tratar de matarme-Dijo Harry, rectificando a tiempo al ver la cara de Joey-Él fue quien mató a mis padres.  
-Sí, pero contigo no funcionó, ¿Verdad, Harry?-Añadió Joey, mirando a Harry con respeto y admiración.  
-Pues la verdad es que no-Admitió Harry-Pero que más da eso.  
-¿Por qué no se debe pronunciar el nombre del que mató a los padres de Harry?-Quiso saber Celeste.  
-Es algo lógico-Dijo Joey, con aires de saberlo todo. A Harry le recordó a Hermione, pero en chico-La gente le teme. En otro tiempo, Quien Tú Sabes mató a mucha gente. A demasiada gente.  
-Ya, y el año pasado-Corroboró Harry, recordando a Cedric Diggory.  
-Bueno, ¿Y yo que sabía?-Se molestó Celeste, ante el irritante tono de voz de Joey al explicarle lo de Voldemort.  
-Yo no digo nada-Dijo Joey-Pero salta a la vista que eres de familia muggle, y extranjera.  
Eso pareció molestarle aún más a Celeste.  
-Sí, lo soy. ¿Y qué?-Dijo displicente.  
-Nada, nada... Qué carácter tiene la españolita, ¿eh?  
-¡Y a mucha honra!  
-Oye, si estás histérica, échate por encima un cubo de agua fría, pero no te desquites conmigo, porque no te he hecho nada-Dijo molesto Joey.  
-Yo no estoy histérica-Exclamó Celeste, en un tono que indicaba lo contrario y levantándose de su silla-Eres tú, que me sacas de quicio.  
-Pues yo no tengo la culpa de caerte tan mal, perdona que te diga-Dijo Joey en tono desdeñoso, levantándose también.  
-Eres un chulo asqueroso.  
-Y tú una histérica destroza-tímpanos.  
-Idiota.  
-Niñata.  
-Niñato tú, estúpido.  
-Que te crees tu eso.  
-Cállate.  
-Cállate tú, que has empezado.  
-No me da la gana.  
-¡A mí tampoco!  
-Madre mía... cómo está el patio-Comentó Harry, viendo como Joey y Celeste discutían y se insultaban.  
-¡Parad, por favor!-Pidió Hermione, muy en su papel de prefecta-¡Voy a llamar a McGonagall como sigáis así!  
Pero a Hermione no le hizo falta llamar a la profesora McGonagall, porque ella, en cuestión de segundos, ya estaba allí.  
-¿A qué se debe éste jaleo?-Quiso saber Mc Gonagall.  
-Profesora, Joey y Celeste están peleándose-Informó Hermione.  
A ésas alturas, Celeste y Joey iban camino de tirarse los platos a la cabeza.  
-¡Que me dejes!-Chilló Celeste.  
-¡Déjame tú, que no me dejas ni un segundo en paz!-Contestó Joey, enfadado.  
-¡Parad ya!-Pidió la profesora Mc Gonagall-Vamos a ver, ¿Qué sucede, señorita Velázquez y señor Clearfield?  
-Pregúnteselo a Celeste-Dijo Joey-Ella ha empezado todo esto.  
-Mentiroso-Celeste ardía de ira-Sabes perfectamente que me has provocado. Profesora, castíguelo.  
-¡Qué idiotez! ¡Castigarme por algo que no he hecho! Lo que pasa es que te lo tomas todo muy a pecho. No se te puede decir nada-Dijo Joey en un tono que a Harry le recordaba mucho la manera de hablar de Malfoy cuando se dirigía a Hermione, por ejemplo.  
-Que me dejes, te digo.  
-Ahora no me da la gana. Eres injusta conmigo.  
-Es lo que sólo alguien como tú se merece. Creído.  
-Histérica.  
-¡¡¡BASTA YA, LOS DOS!!!-Gritó Mc Gonagall, harta ya. Solo así, Celeste y Joey dejaron de discutir, muy cortados-Ya está bien. Me avergüenzo hasta tal punto de vosotros, que ya no sé si os merecéis estar ni siquiera en Gryffindor. ¡No sabéis comportaros de acuerdo con vuestra edad! Estáis los dos castigados.  
-Pero, profesora...-Intentó explicarse Joey.  
-¡No admito más réplicas! Y cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. La verdad, nunca me hubiese esperado esto de unos alumnos nuevos, ¡Y el primer día! Venid ambos conmigo. Los demás, pueden retirarse a su sala común, si ya han terminado. Señorita Granger, guíe a los nuevos hasta la sala común de Gryffindor. Aquí tiene la contraseña-La profesora le entregó a Hermione un sobre y se fue del comedor, seguida de Joey y Celeste.   
Hermione abrió el sobre, leyó lo que había dentro, y guió a los nuevos alumnos de Gryffindor hacia la sala común. Harry y Ron iban al lado de ella. Cuando llegaron ante el retrato de la señora gorda que tapaba el acceso a la sala común, Hermione susurró:  
-"Ébano y marfil escarlata"-, la contraseña para poder pasar.  
La señora gorda giró sobre sus goznes para dejar pasar a los estudiantes.  
Harry y Ron se despidieron de Hermione y se fueron a su habitación, para dormir. Harry pensó que aquél día había sido realmente muy movido, antes de caer profundamente dormido en su cama adoselada. El día siguiente sería otro día. 


	2. Un duelo de magia... con estragos. (Prim...

Capítulo 2:  
Un duelo de magia... con estragos.  
  
  
  
Un rayo de sol iluminó la sala común de Gryffindor y las habitaciones, era un nuevo día en Hogwarts, que parecía prometer muchas sorpresas y mucho por aprender.  
Harry se levantó de la cama, ya descansado, y se preparó las cosas que tendría que utilizar aquél día. Mientras se ponía la túnica, Ron ya se despertaba.  
-Buenos días, Harry-Le saludó, bostezando.  
-Hola, Ron. ¿Has dormido bien?-Preguntó Harry.  
-Hubiese querido dormir más, pero vale...   
-Venga, te espero en la sala común. ¡Y vete espabilando!  
-¡Oye, espérame!-Le retuvo Ron, metiendo todos los libros, rollos de pergamino, la   
pluma y frascos de tinta(todo desordenadamente) en la bolsa y vistiéndose aprisa.  
  
Ya arreglados, Harry y Ron bajaron a la sala común, donde se encontraron con Hermione.  
-Buenos días, chicos-Saludó, con entusiasmo. Harry pudo notar que, encima de la túnica, Hermione llevaba una insignia plateada al cuello que decía claramente: "Prefecto". Ron también debió notarlo, porque dijo con sorna:  
-Vaya, vaya, Hermione... Estrenándote como prefecta, ¿Eh? ¡Que todo el mundo note que lo eres!  
-Ron, eso no tiene ninguna gracia-Amonestó Hermione-El cargo de prefecto requiere de mucha responsabilidad y seriedad, así que cuidadito con las bromas sobre el tema.  
-Sí, ya, ya... -Dijo Ron, en tono burlón, pero no dijo nada más.  
-Sólo esperemos que no tengas mucho trabajo acumulado, ahora que eres prefecta-Dijo Harry-Acuérdate de lo que te pasó en tercero...  
-Bobadas-Dijo Hermione, haciendo un ademán con la mano-No te preocupes, Harry, estaré perfectamente bien. Compaginaré todo, de eso estate tranquilo. Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo que anunciar a los demás algo... ¡¡Atención!!-Vociferó, haciendo bocina con las manos. Hasta que todo el mundo la miró, no se quedó tranquila-¡No os marchéis aún al comedor! La profesora McGonagall tiene que anunciar algo.  
Efectivamente, poco después se abrió el agujero del retrato y apareció la profesora McGonagall, con un pergamino bajo el brazo. Todos los alumnos de Gryffindor se volvieron para prestarle atención.  
-Buenos días, alumnos y alumnas de Gryffindor-Dijo la profesora-La noticia que quiero comunicaros es sobre el quidditch. Como todos sabéis, tenemos dos bajas éste año en nuestro equipo: La del capitán y guardián Oliver Wood, y la de la cazadora Angelina Johnson, ya que ambos terminaron Hogwarts. Por eso, necesitamos nuevos jugadores. Como habréis notado algunos, anoche había una lista en la habitación de los chicos y otra en la de las chicas, para que se apuntase quien quisiese. Hoy temprano, la señorita Hermione Granger-Al oír su nombre, Hermione se frotó su insignia de prefecto contra la túnica para darle más brillo-me entregó ambas listas, y estudiando mucho la situación, he elegido a seis candidatos para el puesto de cazador y guardián. Sus nombres son-La profesora desenrolló el pergamino que tenía bajo el brazo-: Dennis Creevey, de segundo curso; Celeste Velázquez, de quinto curso; Johan Andrews, de tercer curso; Ginny Weasley, de cuarto curso, Nadine Mullet, de quinto curso, y Joey Clearfield, también de quinto curso. Eso es todo, los candidatos deben estar presentes para las pruebas, que se realizarán hoy, en el campo de quidditch, a las cinco, donde también se elegirá al nuevo capitán del equipo. Ahora, daros prisa, no vayáis a llegar tarde a clases. Por cierto... ¿Alguien sabe dónde están el señor Clearfield y la señorita Velázquez?  
-Pues... Celeste está en la habitación, durmiendo aún-Informó Hermione.  
-Y Joey hace lo mismo-Agregó Dean Thomas.  
-Bueno... Pero que no vayan a perderse las clases, ¿Eh? Señorita Granger, comuníqueles usted lo del quidditch, ¿De acuerdo?  
-Sí, profesora-Dijo Hermione, feliz y orgullosa.  
La profesora Mc Gonagall abandonó la Sala Común. Nada más salir ella por la puerta, Ron dijo:  
-Bueno, ¿Vamos al comedor, o qué? Me muero de hambre...  
-Vale-Accedieron Harry y Hermione.  
-Me pregunto qué castigo le habrán puesto a Celeste y a Joey, para que aún estén durmiendo-Comentó Harry, pensativo, mientras él y sus amigos bajaban las escaleras.  
-Uno muy fuerte, seguro-Supuso Ron.  
-Sea lo que fuere, se lo merecían-Contestó Hermione, en tono altanero y frío.  
-No te cae muy bien Celeste, ¿Verdad?  
-No seas tonto-Espetó Hermione-Por supuesto que me cae bien Celeste, Ron. Sólo era mi deber como prefecta, comunicarle a Mc Gonagall de que se estaban peleando ella y Joey.  
-Se le ha subido el cargo a la cabeza, ¿Verdad?-Musitó Ron a Harry, mientras se dirigían al comedor.  
-Sí, eso mismo te dije yo ayer-Dijo Harry en tono irónico-, pero estabas demasiado ocupado mirando embobado a Celeste como para enterarte de lo que decía.  
-Vamos, Harry-Dijo Ron, poniéndose más rojo que el pelo de él y todos sus hermanos juntos-No pensarás que a mí me gusta ella, ¿Verdad? Quiero decir... Ni siquiera la conozco, ¿Cómo me va a gustar?  
-¿Amor a primera vista?-Sugirió Harry, burlón.  
-Mira, déjalo. No siento absolutamente nada por ella, así que olvidemos esto, ¿Vale?-Al decir esto, Ron cruzó los dedos tras su espalda.  
-Sí, ya, ya...  
-¿Qué hacéis ahí parados?-Les regañó Hermione-¡Venga, moveos!  
-Sí, ya vamos, señorita Prefecta Perfecta-Musitó Ron por lo bajo. Harry trató de contener la risa.  
  
Entrando a la mesa del comedor, se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione conversaban, el comedor entero se llenó de colores pardos, rojizos y grises: Había llegado el correo, como de costumbre, traído por lechuzas.   
Una lechuza de color negruzco se había posado encima de los cereales de Neville Longbottom. Llevaba en el pico un sobre rojo que empezó a echar humo por los extremos. Harry lo reconoció enseguida: Era un howler, una carta que, en cuanto se abría, gritaba, reprochándole algo al destinatario. Lo supo porque, en años anteriores, a Ron le habían enviado otro. En cuanto a Neville... ése era el tercer howler que recibía en todo el tiempo que llevaba en Hogwarts. El muchacho se puso pálido a medida que abría el sobre. Una vez que esto ocurrió, la voz de su abuela, cien veces mágicamente amplificada, se hizo oír por todo el comedor. Esta vez, Neville se había olvidado el caldero de Pociones, y seguramente Snape le daría su merecido por ello. Los de Slytherin, en su mesa, se rieron a carcajadas de la expresión asustada de Neville.  
Cuando Harry se volvió hacia su plato, encontró dos lechuzas aguardando: Una era rojiza y pequeña, la otra parda y enorme. Les desató los respectivos sobres de las patas, y ambas se fueron volando por la ventana.  
-¿Quién te los habrá enviado?-Preguntó Ron, con más curiosidad que el mismo Harry.  
-Pues habrá que verlo-Contestó Harry, dándole la vuelta a uno de los sobres. Era de Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts. Con letra desigual, decía:  
  
"Querido Harry:  
Espero que estéis bien. ¿Queréis veniros tú, Ron y Hermione ésta tarde a la cabaña? Os tengo una sorpresa preparada, en especial para ti, así que tratad de venir lo más rápido posible, ¿De acuerdo?  
Esperando veros, se despide  
Hagrid"  
-Iremos-Sentenció Ron, que había estado leyendo la carta por encima del hombro de Harry, pero al ver la cara de Hermione se apresuró a decir-¿Qué ocurre?  
-Me imagino que os acordaréis de que no nos dejan salir de Hogwarts-Dijo Hermione con severidad.  
-¿Y qué más da eso? Siempre hemos salido, aunque estuviese prohibido...-Dijo Ron, sin entender.  
-¡¡RON!!-Chilló Hermione.  
-Bueno, Hermione... Tranquilízate-La calmó Harry-No podemos defraudar a Hagrid, ¿No crees? Además, me pregunto qué sorpresa nos tiene guardada...  
-Probablemente, algún bicho monstruoso como animal de compañía-Atajó Hermione-Conociéndole...-Lanzó un suspiro exasperado-Mirad, soy prefecta, no puedo dejaros ir... Oh, por Dios... Chicos, no me miréis así... He dicho que no, y es que no.  
-Hermione, por favor...-Insistieron Harry y Ron.  
-¡Oh! Está bien... ¡Pero llevaréis la capa invisible!  
-¿"Llevaremos"? ¿Es que tú no vienes?-Dijo Harry extrañado.  
-¿Yo? Eh... pues soy prefecta, y...  
-¡Dios! Ya sabemos que eres prefecta, ¿Y qué? Vamos, Hermione...-Dijo Ron apremiante.  
-Mmm... ¡De acuerdo! Pero a las siete, de vuelta, ¿Eh?  
-Sí-Dijeron Harry y Ron. Cualquier cosa les valía si se venía Hermione con ellos.  
-Bueno, ¿Qué? ¿No abrirás la otra carta, Harry?-Preguntó la muchacha, cambiando abruptamente de tema.  
-Sí, claro-Dijo Harry, cogiendo la otra carta y abriéndola. Era de Sirius, su padrino. Decía lo siguiente:  
  
"Querido Harry:  
Siento no haberme puesto en contacto contigo éste verano, pero, créeme, no he podido...  
He tenido cosas muy importantes que hacer. Espero que pases un buen curso en Hogwarts. Y no te metas en muchos líos(Sólo los necesarios) pronto estaremos juntos.  
Ya lo verás.  
Me despido, un beso y un abrazo para ti, y como no, para tus inseparables amigos Ron y Hermione .  
Tu padrino,  
Sirius Black  
P. D: Yo estoy bien, no puedo decirte donde está mi escondite por si esta carta cae en otras manos. Ya sabes, el mismo cuento de siempre.  
  
-Buenos días-Dijo, detrás de Harry, una voz adormilada. Era Joey, que ya se había despertado, y se sentaba a su lado. Harry, apresuradamente, guardó la carta de Sirius en el sobre, más que nada, por si Joey no sabía aún que Sirius era alguien inocente, que era lo más probable.  
-Hombre, Joey-Dijo Harry, a modo de saludo-¿Has dormido bien?  
-Sí, lo que he podido-Dijo Joey, reprimiendo un bostezo-Menudo castigo me puso McGonagall...  
-¿Cuál fue?-Preguntó Ron, sin poder contener su curiosidad.  
-Me mandó fregar todos los pasillos del cuarto y quinto piso. ¡Y no sabes cuántos hay!  
Acabé a las cuatro de a mañana, ¡Estoy tan cansado! Y todo por culpa de ésa estúpida extranjera pelirroja...  
-¿A quién llamas estúpida? ¡Niñato engreído!-Chilló Celeste, que acababa de llegar al comedor, y se había sentado al lado de Hermione. En su cara había una expresión de ira y cansancio mezclados.   
-¡A ti!-Contestó Joey, rojo de rabia-¿A quién si no?  
-Pues no sé. Como el único estúpido que veo aquí eres TÚ...-Celeste estaba fuera de sí.  
-¡No empecéis!-Pidió Ron, pero no le hicieron caso: como el día anterior, se levantaron y empezaron a pelearse de nuevo.  
-¡Todo fue por tu maldita culpa!-Exclamó Celeste-¡Estuve toda la noche lavando los calderos de pociones de Snape! ¡Era realmente asqueroso! ¡Como tú!  
-¿Ah, sí? Pues yo estuve fregando el suelo de Hogwarts, pero en realidad, ¡Te tenía que haber fregado a ti la lengua!-Gritó Joey, sin poderse contener.  
-Un trabajo digno de ti, ¡Friega suelos!  
-Que te calles, histérica.  
-¡Basta ya!-Gritó Hermione, harta-¿No podréis comportaros civilizadamente algún día?  
-¡Ja! ¿Civilizadamente? Dudo que con él se pueda-Contestó Celeste, con serenidad y suficiencia.  
-¿No os cansaréis nunca, verdad?-Dijo Harry, bastante cansado de oírles discutir.  
-Si ella no tuviese el genio que tiene, puede-Contestó Joey con displicencia-Pero se lo toma todo muy a pecho, ése es su problema.  
-Tú te callas, creído-Gritó Celeste-No sé como puedes estar aquí. ¡No lo mereces!  
-¿Por qué tú lo digas?-Respondió Joey con desdén-Te voy a enseñar a cerrar la boca. ¡Voy a demostrarte que sé mucho más de magia que tú!  
-No creo que seas capaz-Dijo la joven, mirando con aversión a Joey.  
-¿Qué no? Muy bien, te reto a un duelo de magia. En el primer recreo de hoy. Afuera. ¿Qué, aceptas?  
-Pues claro-Dijo Celeste, con suficiencia-Será un placer vencerte.  
-Vosotros estáis locos-Dijo Ron-¡Nos han prohibido hacer magia en los recreos!  
-¿Qué mas da eso?-Respondió bruscamente Joey-Un duelo es un duelo. Y no lo voy a posponer.  
-Bueno, no se si os habréis dado cuenta-Informó Hermione-Pero mientras discutíais, nos han entregado el horario de clases.  
Todos miraron hacia su plato. Efectivamente, estaba ahí el horario de clases de quinto curso.  
-Vaya por Dios-Harry arrugó el entrecejo, examinando el horario-Ahora nos toca Pociones.  
-Oh, no-Se lamentó Ron-¡Pues sí que empezamos la mañana con buen pie! Ahora, a soportar al imbécil de Malfoy...  
-Y a Snape-Añadió Harry.  
-Mala suerte-Se rió Ginny, que estaba cerca de ellos-Yo tengo ahora Transformaciones. ¡Hasta luego!  
-Adiós, Ginny-Todos despidieron a Ginny mientras la muchacha se iba del comedor.  
-Nosotros también deberíamos irnos, si ya habéis acabado-Dijo Hermione, levantándose de la mesa-No querréis que Snape nos baje puntos por llegar tarde...  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Joey y Celeste(estos dos últimos dirigiéndose miradas asesinas), se marcharon del comedor y descendieron hasta las mazmorras.  
Ya en clase de Pociones, Snape les recibió con la misma amabilidad (sarcásticamente hablando, por supuesto) de siempre:  
-Buenos días, alumnos. Es un placer para mi teneros otra vez aquí en éste curso-Su tono de voz era totalmente hipócrita, cosa que a Harry, Ron y Hermione(Ya estaban acostumbrados) no les sorprendió, más bien les hubiese sorprendido que Snape les hubiese dado una bienvenida con un tono de voz del todo contrario al que empleaba habitualmente.  
-Y nosotros estamos encantados de tenerle a usted con nosotros, profesor-Dijo Draco Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras con un deje zalamero. Malfoy era un alumno de Slytherin, de cara pálida y afilada, mordaz y astuto, que continuamente se estaba dando aires, y que era uno de los principales enemigos de Harry.  
-Gracias, señor Malfoy. Diez puntos más para Slytherin-Snape siempre estaba favoreciendo a los alumnos de su casa: Él era el jefe de Slytherin. Así que aquello no le resultó a nadie inusual.  
-¡Será pelota...!-Musitó Ron, quien también le tenía una profunda aversión a Malfoy, dado que este se metía siempre con él y su familia. Sólo Harry y Hermione se enteraron de lo que dijo Ron, y sin poderse contener, estallaron en carcajadas.  
-¿Qué es lo que les hace tanta gracia, señor Potter y señorita Granger?-Inquirió Snape en tono mordaz-¿Podrían contárselo a la clase?  
-Eh... Pues...-Empezó Hermione, turbada.  
-¡Que todos los calderos de reserva están relucientes!-Dijo Harry sin querer, mirando hacia los calderos de reserva que había al fondo de la mazmorra. Todos los de Gryffindor se rieron.  
-Oh, eso-Dijo Snape, entornando sus fríos ojos negros-Bien, es gracias a la señorita Velázquez, que ayer tarde se ofreció para limpiarlos, ¿Verdad, señorita?-Miró hacia Celeste. Ésta asintió, avergonzada.  
-Bien, quince puntos menos para Gryffindor-Continuó Snape con malignidad-, por burlarse de un profesor.  
-Pero bueno, ¡Si no nos hemos burlado de usted!-Objetó Joey, enfadado.  
-Y con esto, van otros diez puntos menos para Gryffindor-Dijo Snape-Señor Clearfield, a mí nadie me lleva la contraria, ¿Entiende?  
Por toda respuesta, Joey lanzó un gruñido bajo. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle soltaron una risita.  
Y la clase transcurrió normalmente, si lo normal puede considerarse que Snape se dedicara media clase quitándole puntos a Gryffindor y subiéndoselos a Slytherin.  
Trabajaron en un antídoto que era muy eficaz para muchos venenos mortales. A Ron le tocó trabajar con Malfoy(Para horror del primero), a Hermione le tocó con Pansy Parkinson, una chica de Slytherin, y en cuanto a Harry, le tocó ir con el estúpido de Goyle, uno de los corpulentos amigos de Malfoy. Lo hacía todo con tanta torpeza y tanta lentitud, que ellos fueron los últimos en entregarle la poción a Snape. Les salió bien la poción, y de milagro, pensó Harry, mientras minutos después él salía de la mazmorra junto con Ron y Hermione.   
-Esperaros, chicos-Les dijo Hermione, cuando vio que Celeste salía de la mazmorra con cara triste(No le había ido muy bien con el antídoto)-Voy a hablar con Celeste.  
-Vale, pero date prisa-Le apuró Ron-Tenemos clase de Transformaciones en menos de cinco minutos.  
Hermione le dirigió a Ron una mirada que venía a significar: "No te preocupes, si lo tengo todo controlado", y se fue hacia donde estaba la joven española.  
-¡Celeste! Quisiera hablar contigo...-Empezó. Celeste levantó la vista.  
-¡Ah! Hermione... -Dijo. Parecía muy azorada- Hermione, yo también quería hablar contigo... es sobre lo del comedor, me siento muy mal por lo que hice, pero es que soy muy temperamental y pierdo el control de mí misma muchas veces. Espero que no se lo digas a McGonagall...  
-¡Oh, no! No te preocupes, Celeste-Le consoló Hermione-No era de eso de lo que yo iba a hablarte, pero ya que sacas el tema, trata de controlarte, ¿De acuerdo?  
-Lo intentaré...-Dijo Celeste apenada, pero visiblemente más aliviada-Bueno, y... ¿Qué querías decirme?  
-Verás, es sobre nuestro equipo de quidditch. ¿Te acuerdas que te apuntaste a la lista de nuestro dormitorio? Bueno, pues tú, entre otras personas, has salido candidata para uno de los puestos vacantes-Dijo Hermione. A Celeste se le iluminó la cara-. McGonagall fue a la sala común ésta mañana, mientras Joey y tú dormíais aún, y lo dijo. Debes estar en el campo de quidditch a las cinco de la tarde con los demás, ¿Vale? Como prefecta, mi deber era...  
-¡Es genial!-Celeste, entusiasmada, no dejó terminar a Hermione- Muchísimas gracias, Hermione. Desde luego que iré, y si quedo seleccionada, le demostraré a ése creído de Joey lo que puedo llegar a valer...  
-Sí, me... me parece muy bien-Titubeó Hermione, un poco incómoda-Bueno... apresurémonos, ahora tenemos Transformaciones, y no debemos llegar tarde...  
-Vale-Dijo Celeste-Vamos para allá. Y Hermione... gracias otra vez.  
-De nada....-respondió la aludida, viendo como Celeste marchaba a toda prisa hacia las escaleras-Creo...  
Hermione se fue con Harry y Ron, que habían estado esperando a su amiga al pie de las escaleras.  
-Hay que ver cómo se ha puesto Celeste cuando le dijiste la noticia-Comentó Harry, mientras subían las escaleras-Pero... ¿Le has dicho que Joey también es candidato?  
-Esto... No-Confesó Hermione, con timidez.  
-¿Qué? Pues mal asunto...-Dijo Ron, imaginándose lo que iba a ocurrir a las cinco de la tarde.  
-Bueno, es que quise decírselo, pero ella no me dejó-Se defendió Hermione-Y como se veía tan feliz, y antes estaba tan decaída, pues...  
-En fin, ya se verá-Continuó Harry-, pero mucho me temo que hoy no va haber una pelea, sino dos. Tal y como están las cosas...  
-Bueno, aun no esta todo perdido-Opinó Ron-Aún Hermione no se lo ha dicho a Joey.-se volvió hacia la muchacha-¿O sí se lo has dicho?  
-No, aún no-Respondió ella-Pero supongo que también se pondrá eufórico, y que tampoco me dejará decirle que Celeste es candidata. Venga, dejemos ese tema, y vámonos, ¡Que vamos a llegar tarde!-Dicho esto, Hermione echó a correr hacia el aula.  
-¡Oye, espéranos!-Los chicos fueron tras ella.  
  
La clase de Transformaciones transcurrió normalmente, mejor incluso que Pociones, podría decirse, porque la profesora McGonagall, que era quien impartía aquella asignatura, era bastante mejor que Snape en muchos aspectos, pero la verdad es que no era nadie con quien se pudiera tener problemas. Aquél día, les lanzó un discurso sobre el TIMO(Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria)antes de empezar las clases, y tuvieron que transformar una cucaracha en una peonza, cosa q no era bastante fácil... excepto, quizás, para Joey. El muchacho sólo hizo un movimiento de varita y obtuvo una peonza hecha y derecha en casi una fracción de segundo, para asombro de sus compañeros e incluso de la mismísima Hermione, que le salió bien solo a la segunda vez, cosa muy rara en ella(estaría mejor decir que era demasiado, tratándose de ella).  
-Es demasiado complicado-Explicó a Ron y a Harry, que no acababan de creérselo- Aún no me puedo creer cómo Joey lo ha hecho a la primera.  
-Pero si es muy fácil-Repuso Joey-No sé cómo es que no os lo han enseñado antes. Esto, yo lo aprendí en tercero.  
-¡¿En tercero?!-Exclamó Ron, que hizo desaparecer sin querer una de las patas de su cucaracha-¿A qué clase de escuela ibas?  
-A Spellmaster-Contestó Joey muy tranquilo-. Ya lo dije cuando vine.   
-Pues allí deben enseñar magia muy avanzada-Comentó Harry-En tercero estábamos estudiando a los animagos.  
-Es cierto, allí nos enseñaban hechizos más complejos a una edad más temprana-Dijo Joey-En primer año ya empezábamos a estudiar las maldiciones imperdonables.  
-¿QUÉ? ¡Pero si eso lo dimos el año pasado!-Exclamó Ron, que estaba alucinando cada vez más con Joey.  
-¿De verdad? Madre mía, estoy empezando a pensar que estáis algo atrasados...  
-No, perdona: Tú estás demasiado adelantado-Replicó Celeste, que se estaba poniendo nerviosa porque su cucaracha escapaba de su pupitre cada vez que ella le apuntaba con la varita.  
-Tú te callas, porque tú tampoco habías estado en Hogwarts antes-Espetó Joey-Por cierto, ¿A qué escuela ibas tú antes de a ésta?  
Al decir Joey esto, Celeste se ruborizó.  
-Yo... eh...-Empezó-... iba a... a... una escuela cerca de mi casa...  
-¿Sí? Qué suerte... ¿Y enseñaban magia muy avanzada, o a ritmo normal?  
-Esto... era una escuela muggle-Celeste se puso más roja todavía.  
-No me fastidies-Joey esbozó una sonrisita burlona-¿A una escuela muggle? ¿Qué pasaba contigo, que no fuiste a una escuela de magia a los once años?  
-Mi caso es muy especial-Celeste se enojó-Mis padres no sabían que yo era una bruja hasta que cumplí los catorce años. Yo ya sabía que algo raro pasaba conmigo, pero no recibí ninguna carta de ningún colegio de magia a los once años, sino a los catorce.   
-Qué raro-Comentó Hermione-¿Cómo podía ser eso? Yo soy de familia muggle y recibí la carta de Hogwarts a mi tiempo.  
-Quizás a la lechuza que llevaba su carta le pasó algo-Sugirió Ron.  
-No seas estúpido-Le amonestó Hermione-¿Cómo va a perderse una lechuza por cuatro años?  
-No dije que se perdiera, dije que le habría pasado algo-Se picó Ron-Vete tu a saber, un montón de cosas....  
-No sé por qué la carta no me llegó a mi tiempo-Dijo Celeste-Quizás es porque casi no existen colegios de magia en España, o porque no tenían apuntado mi nombre... debía haber algún error.  
-Por supuesto que lo había-Intervino Joey-Si no, hubieses recibido tu carta a tiempo, como todo el mundo.  
-Bueno, dejemos éste tema, ¿Queréis?-Cortó Celeste, que una vez más, agitó la varita para tratar transfigurar al escarabajo... en vano.  
-Desde luego, no te ofendas, pero se nota que no tienes mucha experiencia-Observó Joey.  
-Oh, vaya, tenía que hablar el señor "Me-lo-creo-saber-todo"-Celeste miró a Joey con ira.  
-¡Oye, dije que no te ofendieses!  
-No otra vez...-Gimió Ron, que se temía lo peor. Harry, quien también venía venir una nueva discusión entre Joey y Celeste, les separó:  
-Bueno, ya vale. No vale la pena discutir por una estupidez como esa.  
-¡Pero si es ella, que se lo toma todo muy a pecho!-Protestó Joey.  
-Me da igual quien sea el que empieza, estoy cansándome de que os paséis todo el santo día peleándoos por cualquier cosa-Objetó Harry, serio.  
-Estoy con Harry-Añadió Hermione, bastante harta-¿Por qué no os comportáis de una vez como es debido?  
-Hermione...-Empezó a decir Celeste, pero Joey la interrumpió:  
-Tienen razón. No debemos discutir ahora por cosas como esta.  
-Menos mal, a buena hora se dan cuenta...-Ron lanzó un suspiro aliviado. Pero Joey no había acabado.  
-No hasta el duelo del recreo-Dijo. Los demás, menos Celeste, lanzaron exclamaciones exasperadas.  
-¡Es cierto! Hasta el duelo, nada de peleas. Ya lo sabes-Celeste miró a Joey con desprecio.  
-Lo mismo para ti-Replicó Joey, mirándole de soslayo.  
-Dios mío, esos dos no pararán nunca...-Musitó Hermione, devolviendo a la peonza que ella tenía en el pupitre su forma original.  
  
Cuando acabó la clase de Transformaciones, tenían el recreo. Y con él, el duelo de magia de Celeste y Joey. Harry y Ron se encontraban en un punto cercano a la cabaña de Hagrid, el primero apoyado en un árbol, y el segundo tamborileando en el tronco del susodicho con impaciencia. Joey esperaba a su rival cerca de ellos, paseándose de un lado tras otro. Al fin, las chicas aparecieron: Hermione y Celeste bajaron juntas los escalones de piedra de la entrada, junto con Ginny, quien tenía interés de ver el duelo. Mientras que Hermione y Ginny se iban junto con Harry y Ron, Celeste se encaró con Joey. El duelo estaba a punto de dar comienzo.  
-Bueno, que empiece el duelo cuando sea-Estalló Ron-Si hay que hacerlo, acabemos de una vez con esto.  
-La verdad, yo estoy empezando a pensar que podría incluso resultar interesante-Opinó Harry.  
-Y yo pienso lo mismo...-Ron dio un profundo suspiro-Celeste es tan guapa....  
-¡Oye!-Hermione le dio un pisotón adrede para que reaccionase.  
-Sí, y... Joey es tan fuerte...-Ginny dejó escapar eso sin querer.  
-¡Ginny!-Le reprendieron Harry y Ron a la vez. La muchacha se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada.  
-Eh, como no empiece el duelo, me voy a poner a estudiar para la próxima clase-Dijo Hermione, cogiendo su ejemplar del libro de Astrología. Ron, inmediatamente, se lo arrebató en cuanto la joven hiciese ademán de abrirlo.  
-¡Deja eso!-Dijo, manteniendo el volumen fuera de su alcance.  
-¡Diviértete, Hermione!-Añadió Harry-Un duelo de magia no se ve todos los días.  
Hermione accedió a regañadientes. En ése preciso momento, Celeste y Joey se separaron el uno del otro, dejando un espacio de aproximadamente un metro entre ellos. Iba a dar comienzo el duelo. Tanto el uno como la otra alzaron sus respectivas varitas, y los demás no quitaron ojo de aquella visión, intrigados de saber lo que pasaría al instante siguiente. 


	3. Un duelo de magia... con estragos. (Segu...

-¡Levitatum!-Gritó Joey, señalando a Celeste con la varita. Un rayo de luz azul dio a Celeste de lleno y de repente, empezó a levitar.  
Ginny estaba muy sorprendida por aquello y empezó a aplaudir, pero una mirada cortante de Hermione hizo que parase. Sin embargo, Harry también estaba muy asombrado. Realmente, Joey era muy bueno en cuanto a magia se refería...  
-¡¡BÁJAME!!-Chilló Celeste en el aire.  
-Sí, bájala, Joey, ha sido suficiente-Corroboró Ron. Joey puso cara de fastidio y dijo:  
-Bueno, está bien. ¡Reposandum!-Joey volvió a señalar a Celeste con la varita y ésta cayó al suelo de bruces-¿Querías que te bajara? Ya lo he hecho-Añadió, dirigiéndose a su rival con displicencia.  
-Precioso-Dijo sarcástica Celeste-Pero a ver si esquivas esto. ¡Wingardium Leviosa!- Pero Joey consiguió esquivar el hechizo con gran agilidad.  
-Conque quieres pagarme con la misma moneda, ¿eh?-Dijo el muchacho, mordazmente-Me parece que tienes que mejorar tu puntería...  
-Creído asqueroso, te vas a enterar-Amenazó Celeste, pero Joey volvió a alzar la varita y gritó:  
-¡Incendio!- Una hilera de fuego rodeó a la asustada Celeste.   
- ¡Odio el fuego!- Gritó esta aterrorizada- ¡Accio jarra de agua!- Una jarra de agua apareció enseguida en las manos de Celeste, cuyo contenido derramó sobre el fuego.   
- Muy astuta...- Dijo el muchacho- Pero no creo que tengas oportunidad de vencerme así como así. ¡Locomotor mortis!  
Pero, ésta vez, fue Joey el que erró la puntería, y su hechizo rebotó contra un árbol.  
-Vaya, vaya-Celeste soltó una risita tonta, que indicaba desprecio-Creo que el que tiene que mejorar la puntería es otro, ¿No te parece?  
-¡Un error lo tiene cualquiera!-Respondió furioso Joey.  
-Sí, claro-Respondió Celeste con ironía-¡Tarantallegra!  
Los pies de Joey empezaron a bailar descontroladamente.  
-Maldición...-Refunfuñó éste, tratando de parar sus pies en vano-¡Ahora verás! ¡Una chica de familia muggle no va a ganar la batalla como quien no quiere la cosa!  
-El hecho de que yo venga de una familia muggle no quiere decir que sea inferior a ti-Contestó Celeste con displicencia.  
-Déjate de cháchara y atiende a lo que estás-Contestó Joey-¡Saltium altius!-sin dejar de bailar, señaló a Celeste con la varita. Ésta empezó a saltar cada vez más alto.  
-¡Mira el listo éste!-Dijo Celeste enfadada, mientras saltaba como si llevara un muelle en los pies-¡Ahora no puedo hacer ningún hechizo!  
-Ja, ja... Presta más atención a la próxima-Se rió Joey en tono malicioso, que parecía que estaba bailando el baile de San Vito-Tengo que darle las gracias a mi padre por habarme enseñado éste encantamiento muelle...  
-¿Tu padre es mago?-Quiso saber Harry.  
-Pues claro-Dijo Joey, bailando sin parar-¿Por qué creías que me habló tanto de ti, Harry? Vivo con él cuando no es época de colegio. A veces, viene mi tía Florius a visitarnos, porque nos sentimos solos. Yo no tengo hermanos, y además, mi madre no vive con nosotros, porque mis padres están divorciados. Según me contó mi padre, ella no le quería, y se separó de él a la primera de cambio. Bueno, ya estoy harto de éste estúpido encantamiento. ¡Finite incantatem!-Joey señaló con su varita sus pies, y al momento siguiente, éstos pararon de danzar-Así está mejor.  
-¡Por favor, hazme parar!-Pidió Celeste a Joey, que ahora saltaba a la altura de una torre del castillo-¡Quiero estar en igualdad contigo!  
-Bueno, vale. ¡Reposandum!-Celeste dejo de saltar inmediatamente-Que conste que sólo lo he hecho para estar igualados, ¿eh?  
-Ya, ya. Es mi turno-Dijo Celeste-¡Impedimenta!  
-¡Eh, eso no vale!-Protestó Joey, tirándose al suelo para esquivar el encantamiento de Celeste.  
-¿Y por qué no?  
-Porque los contrincantes tienen que tener movilidad para defenderse.  
-Eso no es lo que pensabas cuando me hiciste ése encantamento muelle, ¿A que no?-Dijo enfadada Celeste-Qué listo. O sea, tú tienes derecho para dejarme fuera de combate, y yo no, ¿No?  
-Oye, tranquila-Dijo Joey, volviendo a señalar a Celeste con la varita-¡Movilicorpus!  
Celeste se elevó en el aire unos centímetros, moviéndose mediante los movimientos que Joey hacía con su varita.  
-Es evidente que te gusta hacerme flotar, ¿No?-Dijo molesta Celeste-¡Lumos!  
-Eh... Me parece que no es el hechizo más adecuado-Dijo Joey, satisfecho, mirando cómo en el extremo de la varita de Celeste aparecía una luz destellante, que no servía para combatir en absoluto-Supongo que no sabes muchos encantamientos ofensivos, ¿Verdad?  
-Cállate-Espetó Celeste-¡Nox!-La luz de la varita se apagó.  
En ése momento, Harry vio que detrás del castillo algo se movía y se agolpaba con otra cosa, aproximándose a ellos. De repente, todos oyeron unas voces:  
-¿Qué es eso?  
-Shh, callaros, no vaya a ser que un profe nos descubra estando aquí.  
-¿Cómo lo harán?  
-¡Mirad a ésa chica pelirroja! ¡Está levitando!  
-Qué raro es esto, ¿Verdad?  
-Sí...  
-Eh, ¿Oís esas voces?- Saltó de repente Hermione, poniéndose en pie(Pues en todo ése tiempo había estado sentada).  
-Sí... -Harry se temía lo peor. ¿Había allí estudiantes muggles espiándoles? Por si acaso, sacó su varita, apuntó a Joey y a Celeste con ella y gritó:  
-¡Expelliarmus!  
Las varitas de Joey y Celeste salieron volando de las manos de sus respectivos dueños. Harry las recogió al vuelo y Celeste se cayó al suelo de espaldas.  
-¿Se puede saber que demonios haces, Harry?-Dijo Joey, enfadado-¡No puedes intervenir cuando dos personas se baten en un duelo de magia! Creí que lo sabías.  
-Y yo creía que los dos seríais más sensatos-Espetó Hermione-Harry ha actuado muy bien al quitaros las varitas.  
-Es que creo que hay muggles espiándonos-Explicó Harry-No he tenido más remedio que quitároslas.  
La expresión de Joey cambió al instante.  
-¿Muggles... espiándonos?-Gritaron todos.  
-Eso no es ningún buen augurio-Dijo Joey, preocupado-Pero bueno, no sabemos si es con certeza o no, así que no hay que preocuparse.  
-¿Qué no hay que preocuparse?-Chilló Celeste-¿Tú estás... estás loco? Si Harry cree que ha visto muggles que están espiándonos, es mejor tomar medidas. No deberíamos haber hecho el duelo, Joey.  
-Ah, ¿Ahora tienes miedo?-Se burló Joey.  
-Ya quisieras-Musitó molesta Celeste.  
-Pues entonces, sigamos con el duelo.  
-Estás mal de la cabeza-Sentenció Ginny-Yo estoy con Celeste. ¡Si hay muggles que nos espían, hay que suspender el duelo!  
-Eso es de cobardes-Contestó Joey-Vamos, Celeste, me toca a mí ahora. Harry, por favor, devuélvenos las varitas.  
-Sólo a Celeste-Dijo Harry, tirándole a Celeste su varita-A ti, no.  
Hasta que no entres en razón, no te la voy a devolver, ¿No ves que lo que tratas de hacer es estúpido?  
-¡Esto es más de lo que yo puedo tolerar!-Estalló Hermione-¡Como sigáis con el duelo, llamaré a la profesora McGonagall!  
-Paradlo, por favor-Pidió Ron, que se había puesto pálido-Si os ven haciendo magia aquí, no sé lo que podría suceder.  
-He dicho que no lo pararemos-Insistió Joey-Cuando se empieza un duelo de magia, ¡O se termina, o se termina! Mi turno... Harry, por favor, ¡Devuélveme mi varita!  
-He dicho que no-Sentenció Harry.  
-Muy bien, entonces tendré que recurrir a otro medio. Aunque no me gusta utilizarlo, y menos en personas como tú, Harry...  
-¿Qué? ¿A qué medio te refieres?-Harry no entendía nada.  
-A éste-Respondió Joey. Cerró los ojos y extendió la mano hacia Harry, murmurando unas palabras que nadie pudo oír. Parecía muy concentrado. Harry sintió que la varita de Joey, que tenía fuertemente sujeta en la mano izquierda, se le escurría de los dedos como si fuera una pastilla de jabón mojada, pero no iba a soltarla... eso nunca...  
Y entonces...  
-¡Ay!-Gritó Harry, llevándose la mano izquierda a la boca. Acababa de sentir en la palma de la mano algo parecido a lo que se siente cuando un cubito de hielo está tan helado que quema. Así, Harry soltó la varita de Joey finalmente, y ésta fue hacia su dueño como si Joey tuviese en la palma de la mano un imán que atraía madera. Joey cogió su varita al instante.  
-¿Qué diablos...? ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho?-Titubeó Harry soplando sobre la palma de su mano izquierda, porque aún le ardía-¿Acaso sabes... Artes Oscuras?  
-Harry, lamentablemente, es algo que no puedo revelar-Dijo Joey-En mi academia de magia me hicieron jurar que guardaría el secreto. Siento mucho habértelo hecho, pero es que no querías acceder por las buenas. Tranquilo, el ardor pronto pasará. Si eso, haz un encantamiento de chorro de agua, y así te aliviará la quemadura. ¿Sabes cómo es el conjuro?  
-No, y no quiero aprenderlo ahora-Dijo Harry-¡Hay muggles delante, Joey! ¿No te das cuenta? Por eso no quería darte la varita.  
-Bueno, yo no veo a ningún muggle por aquí, así que... Sigamos. Me toca, veamos, que encantamiento podría hacer... Ah, sí. A ver si puedes esquivar esto, Celeste-Joey alzó la varita. Parecía fuera de sus casillas-¡NIMBUS ESPECTRUM!  
Todos los presentes esbozaron un grito de horror.   
- ¿Estas... estas... estas loco? - consiguió decir Celeste-¿Qué estás haciendo?  
Y entonces...  
¡¡¡BOOOM!!!  
Se oyó un horroroso ruido de explosión en el suelo y una nube negra cubrió a todos los presentes. Tosiendo, Harry se tiró al suelo, al igual que Ron, Ginny y Hermione.  
-Es un tipo de magia avanzadísima- dijo Hermione, todavía algo atónita- Solo los magos más expertos lo consiguen... aun no sé como se ha atrevido a invocarle... - Prosiguió la muchacha apartando un poco el humo de su alrededor- Y, desde luego, ha salido mal. Si lo hubiera hecho bien, habría invocado una tormenta terrible, de la cual, un rayo se alejaría y daría justamente a su rival, dejándolo inconsciente durante varios días, cuando despertara, no se acordaría de nada. Este hechizo lo usan los aurores para llevar a sus presos a Azkaban, y también, hay mortífagos que lo usan para torturar a muggles. Y eso se penaliza con una cadena perpetua en Azkaban(Sólo si lo utilizan mortífagos, si lo usan aurores no pasa nada, porque éstos tienen la licencia para ello). Para este conjuro no hay contraconjuro, es muy eficaz- En medio de la exipicación, la joven se detuvo.   
- ¿Qué pasa Hermione? - Quiso saber Harry   
- Na... na... nada- Su amiga se puso muy pálida.   
Harry y Ron miraron hacia todos los lados pero no vieron nada fuera de lo normal.   
-¿Qué pasa Hermione?- Repitió Harry- Nosotros no vemos nada...  
- ¿Te encuentras mal?- Inquirió Ron.  
-No es nada de eso, chicos. Mirad - dijo Hermione, señalando a un grupo de chicos con mirada curiosa y la boca abierta.  
-¿Qué? ¿Son... son lo que creo que son?-Titubeó Harry, boquiabierto también.  
-¿A qué os referís los dos?-Dijo Ron sin comprender.  
- ¡Oh, Ron! Pareces idiota- Le soltó Hermione- ¿No te has dado cuenta de que son muggles?   
- ¿¿¿Muggles????-Exclamó Ron. Hermione asintió.  
-¿No ves que no llevan túnica ni varita? - Dijo triunfal.   
-Es verdad- contestó Ron, perplejo-Harry, ¡Tenías razón! ¡Seguro que estaban espiándonos todos!  
Abriéndose paso entre el humo apareció la profesora McGonagall. Se veía muy enfadada, más que nunca.  
-¡¡¿QUIÉN HA INVOCADO AL ESPECTRO ATORMENTADOR?!! ¿QUIÉN?-Chilló- ¿Y QUÉ ES TODO ÉSTE HUMO? ¡EL RESPONSABLE, O LA RESPONSABLE DE TODO ESTO; QUE SE MUESTRE AHORA MISMO!  
Celeste se veía llena de hollín y le faltaba el aire, pero eso no le impidió señalar hacia Joey con un dedo tembloroso y decir con voz ahogada y entre jadeos:  
-Él.  
-Profesora, puedo explicárselo-Dijo Joey, verdaderamente asustado ante una furiosa McGonagall-Aunque no me parece el lugar idóneo para ello...  
-Sí, señor Clearfield, me encantaría oír tus explicaciones-Le interrumpió la profesora McGonagall, irascible-¡Quiero saber el motivo por el cual has invocado un Espectro Atormentador delante de muggles! ¿Has perdido el juicio o que? ¡Tú, Joey Clearfield, que tu padre es ni más ni menos que el director de Reversión de Magia Accidental! De verdad, no me esperaba esto de ti... Pero, muchacho, ¿Dónde has aprendido eso? ¿Me lo quieres decir?  
-En... En la academia de magia donde antes estudiaba, Spellmaster-Dijo Joey, titubeante-Lo aprendí cuando cursaba segundo año. Pensaron que.. bueno, que así nos defenderíamos mejor.  
-Desde luego, los de Spellmaster están fatal de la cabeza...-La profesora McGonagall meneó la cabeza-¿A quién se le ocurre enseñarle eso a niños de 12 años? Bueno, es igual, yo no soy quien para interferir en la educación de otros colegios... Sólo que sepas, Clearfield, que debes actuar usando tu cabeza. Apuesto a que, en el momento en que estabas invocando al Espectro Atormentador, no estabas pensando en lo que hacías, ¿Verdad?-Joey asintió con la cabeza-Eso lo explica todo... Bien, Clearfield, sé que eres un mago muy inteligente. Excepcionalmente inteligente. Y que tienes una impresionante destreza para la magia, al igual que tu padre. Él y tú sois tan parecidos... Pero, déjame decirte algo. Si no controlas tus acciones ni tus pensamientos y no piensas en lo que haces, al final caerás tan bajo como los mortífagos. Y ahí ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Recuérdalo.  
-Sí, profesora-Dijo Joey.  
-Bien, pero esto no va a quedar así. Es tiempo ya de poner tierra de por medio. Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor. Y ambos estáis castigados. Dos días seguidos, los dos mismos alumnos castigados... Esto es increíble... Y, señorita Granger-Se dirigió a Hermione-Usted es la prefecta. ¿Por qué permitió que Velázquez y Clearfield se batiesen en un duelo de magia, cuando bien que pudo haberlo impedido?  
Hermione no sabía que contestar. Estaba callada, casi a punto de llorar.  
-Bien, la espero en mi despacho, señorita Granger y más vale que me cuente toda la verdad... Ah, y ya podéis ir despidiéndoos del recreo, porque a partir de ahora, no volveréis a salir afuera.  
Todos ahogaron un grito.  
-¡Profesora!-Protestó Harry-¡No puede hacernos esto!  
-Oh, Potter, claro que puedo-Replicó McGonagall-Lo siento mucho por los que no habéis tenido nada que ver con esto, pero esta es la realidad. Dale las gracias a éstos dos que tienes delante-Miró con severidad a Joey y a Celeste-Ahora, volved a las clases, yo me ocupo de esto. Gracias. ¡EXPARCIUM!- gritó y todo el humo desapareció.  
Todos los alumnos volvieron desilusionados a sus respectivas clases... ¡Se habían quedado sin recreo! Era una pesadilla...   
Hermione paró a Joey para decirle lo de la prueba de quidditch. El joven, como ya lo había esperado Hermione, también se puso eufórico y no le dejó decirle que también Celeste estaba seleccionada. Después, la joven se alejó de allí para reunirse con sus amigos.  
-Hola, Hermione ¿dónde estabas?-Preguntó Ron.  
-Diciéndole a Joey lo del quidditch. ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mi?- Preguntó divertida la muchacha.  
- Yo no me preocupo por ti... era plena curiosidad-Objetó Ron.   
- Pues controla esa curiosidad, Ron... - Harry se echó a reír.   
- ¿Qué clase nos toca ahora?   
- Eh... - Comenzó Hermione, no muy segura- creo que Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras...   
- ¡Oh! ¡Adoro esa clase!- Exclamó Ron, entusiasmado- Es tan interesante...   
- ¿No será más interesante la profesora, Ron?- Repuso Harry, dándole un codazo a su amigo.  
- Pues... tal vez- Respondió éste sin inmutarse.  
Todos se dirigieron al aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, esbozando una sonrisa.   
- Bonjour, chicos,¿que tal?-Saludó Fleur al verlos.  
-¡Hola, Fleur!- Saludaron los tres amigos.   
Cuando todos se hubieron sentado, Fleur comenzó a hablar:   
- Vamos a "hablag" de los Grindylow. Me imagino que ya "habgeis" dado  
esta lección, "pego", vamos a "gepasag". ¿Alguien sabe cual es el hechizo "contga" ellos? ¿"Hegmione"? - dijo al ver que era la única que levantaba la mano.   
- Relaxo. Provoca erupciones y quemaduras en la piel de los Grindylow.- dijo rápidamente Hermione.  
- Muy bien. Diez puntos más "paga Gryffindog".   
Así transcurrió la clase, Hermione respondiendo a todas las preguntas, Gryffindor ganando muchos puntos, y todos los muchachos embelesados en el bonito rostro de Fleur.   
- Espero que todas las clases sean así... - dijo Ron.   
Mas tarde tuvieron Historia de la magia, que resultó ser tan aburrida como siempre y Herbología, donde tuvieron que podar una Spinus Agresia, una especie de planta llena de espinas y que tenía una única flor, arriba del todo, cuyos pétalos y esencia eran muy útiles para ciertas pociones. Pero podarla no era fácil, ya que la planta tenía bastante mal genio y si alguien trataba de cogerle la flor sin precauciones, le atacaba clavándole las espinas(Varios chicos tuvieron que irse a la enfermería porque estaban cubiertos de espinas de la cabeza a los pies).  
  
En el comedor, casi no hubo charlas hasta que regresó Hermione del despacho de la profesora McGonagall.   
- ¿Qué te ha dicho?- preguntó Joey, preocupado.  
- Pues... ha dicho, que mas tarde irá a la sala común de Gryffindor, para comunicar algunas cosas... ¡ah! Y que han tenido que borrarle la memoria a todos los muggles que estaban allí presentes.  
- Ah... ¡Menos mal! - respondió Celeste aliviada.   
La tarde fue un poco movidita. A primera hora tuvieron Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, donde tuvieron que ocuparse de una especie de caracoles gigantes con dos patas y plumas a los dos lados, que escupían fuego por la boca, y que se hacían llamar Strestick. Algunos alumnos tuvieron que ser ingresados en enfermería por quemaduras graves. Cuando se fueron, Hagrid le susurró a Harry al oído:   
- No te olvides, hemos quedado en la cabaña ¿eh?   
Harry asintió con una sonrisa.   
La tarde pasó rápidamente. Cuando todos estaban en la sala común enfrascados con unos difíciles ejercicios de pociones y adivinación, la profesora McGonagall entró por el agujero.   
- Hola a todos. Solo quiero comunicar que el castigo que corresponde a los dos responsables de la pantalla de humo, es estar una semana a cuidar horas extras a los animalitos de Hagrid. Por favor, los seleccionados para las pruebas, acompáñenme- una hilera de alumnos siguió a la profesora donde la señora Hooch, les esperaba.   
- No me gustaría ser uno de ellos...- dijo Ron   
- ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres formar parte del equipo? - Preguntó Harry atónito. A Ron le encantaba el quidditch...   
- No es eso, no podrán terminar sus deberes, y Snape no es que esté de muy buen humor... - todos rieron.  
- Venga... recordad que hemos quedado con Hagrid, ¡no nos dará tiempo si seguís hablando!- cortó Hermione   
Mientras tanto, en el campo de quidditch...  
-¿Qué demonios? ¿Celeste está seleccionada?-Joey se quedó con la boca abierta a ver a Celeste-Bueno, es igual, no pasará las pruebas...  
-A ver, los seleccionados-Indicó la señora Hooch-Por aquí. Tendréis que practicar un poco de vuelo con la escoba...  
-¿Joey aquí?-Exclamó Celeste, reparando en que Joey estaba allí-¡No es posible! ¡A donde vaya yo, siempre está él! Esto no puede ser... Se acabó, yo renuncio a ésto. Seguro que siempre me va a estar vacilando, ¡Y perderemos todos los partidos por su culpa!¡Yo me voy!  
-¡Señorita Velázquez! ¿A dónde cree usted que va?-Gritó la señora Hooch a Celeste, que se marchaba del campo de quidditch. Ésta se volvió para decir:  
-¡No quiero jugar! ¡Renuncio a lo que se me ofrece!  
Y se metió dentro del castillo.  
-¿Y ahora qué?-Dijo Ginny, preocupada.   
-Bueno, no nos queda otra opción que seguir con el entrenamiento. Vamos, chicos...  
Mientras tanto...  
-Hola, Celeste- Saludaron Harry, Ron y Hermione al ver entrar a una Celeste enfadadísima.   
-Hola- Saludó ella de mala gana.   
- ¿Qué te ocurre?-Quiso saber Harry.  
- ¿Es que a cualquier parte que vaya tiene que estar ese estúpido de Joey? He dejado el equipo, me niego a jugar al quidditch con él, porque no podría resistir la tentación de chocar con él constantemente, con el único fin de derribarle- Dijo con una sonrisa maligna- Me voy a mi cuarto, me faltan ejercicios de pociones... ¿Ron, me dejas los tuyos?   
- Eh... sí, claro- contestó Ron embelesado- Cógelos, están... están... eh... están ahí- dijo con un gran esfuerzo, no solo se ponía rojo, si no que también le faltaban las palabras.   
- Gracias, Ronnie- Contestó Celeste, guiñándole un ojo.   
- De... de... de nada... - Logró responder este con una sonrisa tonta .  
Celeste desapareció de la habitación con un movimiento de su sedoso pelo, de un color tan rojo, que a la luz parecía fuego vivo.   
- Que pena que no esté en el equipo, ¿eh, Harry?- dijo Ron, aún embobado, con la mirada perdida.  
- ¿Ya has recuperado el habla, Ron?- preguntó Hermione mordazmente.   
- Me alegro de que no esté en el equipo- dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona-, porque sino me pasaría todo el rato mirándola, y la snitch se me escaparía de las manos...   
- ¡No hay quien os entienda!- gritó Hermione indignada.  
- Oh, vamos, Hermione, no te pongas así-Rió Harry-¡Era una broma! Venga, vamos, llegaremos tarde a la cita con Hagrid... Ron, pásame la capa...   
- Ah... pero... ¿Vamos a llevar capa?- preguntó Ron atónito- Yo pensaba que íbamos con una prefecta...   
- ¿Y que? Ni siquiera nos dejan salir fuera de Hogwarts a nosotros- dijo Hermione señalando su placa de prefecta-. Necesitaremos la capa, si no queréis que nos castiguen.   
- Me pregunto para que querrá Hagrid que nos demos tanta prisa en ir- contestó Harry algo extrañado-Espero que la sorpresa que nos tiene preparada sea buena...   
Ron volvió del cuarto de los chicos con la capa invisible de Harry. Salieron de la sala común y sin que la señora gorda les viera se la echaron encima.   
- ¿Se ve algo?- preguntó Ron   
- No... tranquilízate- le calmó Harry.   
Bajaron las escaleras en silencio y justamente cuando llegaron a la puerta de entrada, esta fue abierta por la profesora McGonagall, que entraba con el resto de los alumnos de las pruebas. Todos tenían un aspecto cansado y derrotado. Harry, Ron y Hermione se hicieron a un lado para no estorbar, mientras el resto de los alumnos pasaban.   
- Profesora McGonagall, ¿Cuándo nos dará los resultados de las pruebas?- Oyeron preguntar a Ginny, exhausta.   
-Cuando tengamos los resultados, se os hará saber, Señorita Weasley.- Dijo la profesora en un tono seco.  
Harry hizo una señal a sus amigos; todos habían pasado, no había peligro.   
Empujaron la puerta un poco más y en unos instantes se veían caminando por los alrededores de Hogwarts. Harry y Ron iban charlando animadamente sobre las mejores jugadas de los mundiales de quidditch, pero Hermione iba muy callada   
- ¿Te pasa algo, Hermione?- preguntó Harry, algo extrañado por el repentino silencio de su amiga.  
- ¿Te ha comido la lengua Crookshanks?- Inquirió Ron, burlón.  
- Muy gracioso- dijo Hermione con sarcasmo-. Estoy preocupada por Celeste, ella y Joey se llevan muy mal... tendrán un buen castigo sino se contienen, ¡Todo el día están discutiendo! Celeste es una buena amiga, me duele tener que decírselo a la profesora cada vez que se pelean, pero es mi trabajo.   
  
- Haces lo correcto Hermione, no te... ¡ay!- Harry ahogó una exclamación. Había chocado con algo duro, y se había golpeado- ¿Qué ha sido eso?-Se volvió hacia Ron y Hermione.  
- ¡¡¡Ayyyy!!!!- Chilló alguien, cerca de los tres amigos.  
- ¡Nos hemos chocado!- Susurró Hermione, horrorizada- ¿qué hacemos ahora?   
- ¿Salimos corriendo?- Sugirió Ron, temblando   
- Sea quien sea, no puede estar fuera del colegio a estas horas, está incumpliendo las normas igual que nosotros, si él no se chiva, nosotros tampoco- Arguyó Harry, con una sonrisa triunfal.   
- Ya, muy listo. ¿Y si es un profesor? ¿Qué le decimos?- Gritó en voz baja Hermione, casi al borde de la histeria.   
A Harry se le borró la sonrisa de la cara. Ya no tenía más ideas... ¿Y si era Snape? Le quitaría a Gryffindor 200 puntos como nada, ya se podrían olvidar de ganar en el torneo de las casas... y... ¿Ellos? ¿Qué pasaría con ellos? ¿Les expulsarían? ¿Les romperían sus varitas en dos?   
- Bueno... la mejor manera de averiguarlo es mirando a ver con quién nos hemos chocado... ¿No os parece?- dijo Harry, con un hilo de voz.   
Sus amigos asintieron, algo inseguros. Harry entornó los ojos e hizo ademán de mirar a su alrededor, pero Hermione le dio un golpe en el hombro y le susurró:   
- Escucha...   
Harry aguzó el oído. Unas pisadas sobre la hierba se alejaban... un perro ladraba y, algo distante, se pudo oír que un chico le decía a otro:  
- Sólo era ese perro... ¡Me había tropezado con un perro! Venga, volvamos al colegio...   
Los tres jóvenes intercambiaron miradas de alivio. Harry levantó la vista y él, Ron y Hermione pudieron ver a dos muchachos que se alejaban hacia el colegio muggle.   
- ¿¿¿Eran muggles???- Exclamó Ron, muy sorprendido y sin precaución alguna.  
- Eso parece... los muggles deben de notar algo extraño...- dijo Hermione todavía algo nerviosa-, si no, ¿Por qué se acercan tanto a explorar? Puede que sospechen algo...   
- No lo creo. Si fuera así, Dumbledore habría tomado mas medidas... -dijo Harry, mirando hacia el punto donde habían visto a los dos muggles por última vez.  
- ¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Ron, con curiosidad  
- Eh... en el perro que nos " salvó la vida", ¿Era real?   
- Me extraña que un perro ande por los alrededores de Hogwarts - Añadió Hermione, dándole la razón.  
- Será Fang, ¿de que os extrañáis? Puede que haya salido a dar un paseo con Hagrid- Dijo Ron despreocupadamente. Tenían bastantes problemas ya para preocuparse por un perro sin identidad-. Vamos, ¡qué no llegamos!   
Se aseguraron de que la capa estaba bien puesta y siguieron caminando deseando que nadie les hubiera visto(En el caso de que se les hubiese caído la capa sin notarlo).  
Al llegar a la cabaña llamaron a la puerta. Los inconfundibles ladridos de un perro y unos pasos firmes les indicaron que Hagrid estaba en casa. En unos instantes un gigantesco hombre abrió la puerta y miró hacia todos los lados, para saber quien había llamado.   
-Somos nosotros- susurró Harry, viendo la cara de desconcierto de Hagrid. Éste se sobresaltó un poco.  
-Nunca me acostumbraré a esto- Se quejó, mirando como delante de él, Harry, Ron y Hermione aparecían súbitamente delante de la entrada. Se habían quitado la capa invisible-. Hola, chicos-Les saludó, amistosamente.  
-Hola, Hagrid-Los tres le devolvieron el saludo-¿Qué tal?  
-Muy bien, gracias. Sentaos ¿queréis algo para comer? He hecho unas galletas riquísimas. El té ya está preparado...   
- Gracias. ¿Esperas a alguien más?- preguntó Hermione al ver una taza más en la mesa.   
- No... eh... bueno... sí- titubeó Hagrid, incómodo- Eh... ya podéis pasar...   
Harry miró a Ron y a Hermione y pudo distinguir en sus caras casi la misma expresion desconcertada que él tenía. Muy intrigado, aunque algo más tranquilo, miró hacia la habitación dispuesto a encontrarse con "eso" que "ya" les permitía pasar adentro...  
Un gran perro negro, del tamaño de Fang, se acercó hacia ellos, se sentó en el suelo, cerca de donde había una gran taza con dibujos, y se quedó mirando a Harry fijamente. Sus ojos penetrantes le resultaban conocidos pero... ¿un perro podía serle conocido? O... Tal vez no era un perro...¿podía ser...?   
- ¡¡¡Sirius!!! - Gritaron a dúo Ron y Hermione, abriendo mucho los ojos.   
Cuando Harry reaccionó ya no era un perro el que estaba enfrente él sino un hombre fuerte con una sonrisa ampliamente dibujada en su rostro, que se ponía en pie. Los años parecían no haber pasado en él, tal vez tuviera el rostro más relajado, y no estaba tan demacrado como los años anteriores, pero por lo demás era el mismo de siempre. Harry se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un fuerte abrazo del que fue muy difícil escapar.  
-¡Sirius!-Exclamó entusiasmado Harry-¿Cómo es que estás aquí?  
-Ya ves, no podía pasar tanto tiempo sin ver a mi ahijado-Dijo sonriente Sirius-Hace mucho que no recibo carta tuya, y me preocupaba...  
-¡Ah! Bueeeno, es que, he tenido mucho que hacer-Se excusó Harry, algo avergonzado.  
-Te entiendo, no te preocupes.  
-Bueno sentaros, por favor-Dijo Hagrid-Sirius, ¿quieres azúcar con el té?  
-Sí, gracias-Dijo Sirius-Esto sí que es vida, alimentarse de otra cosa que no sea agua de un arroyo y ratas muertas...  
-Oye, Hagrid-Quiso saber Hermione, mientras se servía una galleta-, ¿Cómo es que sabes que Sirius es inocente?  
-Ah, me encontré con él éste verano, y Dumbledore me lo explicó todo-Explicó Hagrid, sirviendo el té en la taza de Ron-Y yo siempre confío en la palabra de Dumbledore. Un gran hombre, sin duda, no me canso de decirlo. Y ahora puedo respirar tranquilo, porque sé que Sirius no causará nunca daño a Harry, pero por otra parte, eso de que Quien Vosotros Sabéis ha vuelto al poder, es algo terrible.  
-Yo también estoy preocupada por la vuelta de Quien Vosotros Sabéis-Dijo Hermione, sirviéndose una galleta-Sabéis que él puede no sólo ser capaz de atormentar al mundo mágico, también al muggle. No sé si sabéis que detrás de Hogwarts, hay un colegio muggle. Pues bien, los estudiantes de ése colegio últimamente pululan mucho por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Ahora, al venir hacia aquí, nos hemos chocado con dos de ellos. Hogwarts ya ha puesto medidas de seguridad, pero aún así... Puede suceder una catástrofe si no nos andamos con cuidado. Lo que más me preocupa es lo del asunto de la Barrera Invisible.  
Hagrid casi se atragantó al oír aquello.  
-¿Cómo sabéis lo de la Barrera Invisible?-Tartamudeó.  
-Dumbledore nos lo dijo-Explicó Harry, extrañado ante la conducta de Hagrid-Añadió que el Consejo Escolar sospechaba que la desaparición de la Barrera se debiera a indicios de Artes Oscuras. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Es que eso no lo debemos de saber?  
-Ehhhh... Se supone que no-Titubeó Hagrid-Pero bueno, creo que Dumbledore sabía lo que hacía al decíroslo. Sí, podría ser que aquello estuviese relacionado con las Artes Oscuras.  
-Eso es realmente preocupante-Añadió Sirius-Si eso de que pululan muggles por los terrenos de Hogwarts es cierto, entonces deberéis andaros con cuidado. De hecho, no creo que hubieseis debido venir hacia aquí... Si en Hogwarts han puesto ésas medidas de seguridad sería por algo.  
-¿Aparte de para fastidiarnos?-Comentó Ron. Harry ocultó una risita.  
-No veo lo gracioso-Dijo Sirius-Esto es algo muy serio. Pensad en lo que podría pasar a la larga... ¡Una catástrofe!  
-Yo creo que Sirius tiene razón-Corroboró Hermione-Lo que está pasando es algo muy grave... Y con éstas circunstancias, cualquier cosa podría pasarnos. Por favor, vámonos. ¡No sé ni por qué estamos aquí!  
-De acuerdo- Bufó Ron, y él, Hermione y Harry se levantaron de sus sillas. Hagrid les acompañó hasta la puerta de entrada.  
-Hasta luego-Les despidió.  
-Harry, ten cuidado, por favor- Le recordó Sirius a su ahijado-Recuerda que ésto no es un juego.  
-Lo sé-Dijo Harry-Descuida.  
Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron de la cabaña de Hagrid y volvieron hacia Hogwarts, sigilosamente. Y de pronto, cuando estaban a mitad de camino...  
-¡Mi capa!-Exclamó Harry-¡Me la he dejado en la cabaña!  
Sus amigos se pusieron pálidos.  
-Creí que... que la llevábamos puesta...-Titubeó Ron.  
-Bueno, por lo visto, no es así-Dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz, por la conmoción-Harry, rápido, ve hacia la cabaña de Hagrid y ve por tu capa. ¡Antes de que alguien nos vea!  
-¿Y vosotros, qué? No puedo dejaros en mitad del camino...-Objetó Harry.  
-Nosotros nos esconderemos-Dijo Hermione-¡Corre, Harry! ¡Por favor, date prisa!  
Harry decidió que era mejor hacer lo que su amiga decía. Dio la media vuelta y empezó a correr hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.  
  
Empezaba a anochecer. Harry estaba desesperado: Llevaba como media hora buscando la cabaña de Hagrid y sin encontrarla. ¿Se habría perdido él? Era algo muy raro, pues siempre, hasta ahora, la había encontrado... ¡Algo andaba mal!  
De repente, dejó de correr. Se le había ocurrido una idea... ¿Y si usaba el hechizo convocador? Al fin y al cabo, él lo dominaba, y además sabia que, si la cabaña de Hagrid aún estaba lejos, éso no importaba: El encantamiento funcionaba aun a kilómetros de distancia del objeto... Lo sabía por la experiencia con el Torneo de los Tres Magos el año pasado.   
Pero... También pensó en que habían muggles por allí cerca. ¿Y si alguno le veía hacer magia? Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse. No había nadie. A esas horas, Harry dudaba que allí hubiesen muggles, y si los hubiera... Bueno, valía la pena arriesgarse. Si alguno le veía hacer el hechizo, los del Ministerio le borrarían la memoria al muggle más tarde(Eso, si se llegaran a enterar).  
  
No debía perder más tiempo. Harry sacó la varita, la alzó y gritó:  
-¡Accio capa invisible!  
Harry esperó. Segundos más tarde, vio que algo plateado y fluido venía hacia él: Su capa. Harry la cogió al vuelo y sonrió. Había funcionado. Y nadie le había visto.  
Silenciosamente, Harry se guardó la varita y se echó encima la capa invisible(Por si acaso), para emprender el regreso y volver por Ron y Hermione. No se atrevió a correr por si perdía la capa.  
Y, entonces...  
-¡Ay!-Harry chocó, por segunda vez, con alguien, que también gritó y cayó al suelo. ¿Y si era un muggle, como la otra vez? ¿Y si era... alguien peor? Harry miró hacia el suelo, temeroso. Un chico de su edad yacía en el suelo, frotándose la cabeza. A Harry le sonaba su cara... ¿Era Joey?  
No. Era Justin. Lo supo por la placa que llevaba en el bolsillo de su camisa, que llevaba el nombre del muchacho inscrito.   
-¿Quién está ahí?-Preguntó Justin, incorporándose y mirando hacia todos lados, con cara de perplejidad.  
Ahora sí que estaba en un buen apuro, pensó Harry horrorizado. No podía quitarse la capa, Justin pensaría que él aparecía como de la nada... ¿Debía alejarse? No, no parecía buena idea, Justin le bloqueaba el paso(Y eso que era más bien delgado)... No sabía que hacer, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue quedarse quieto allí y conteniendo la respiración, hasta que Justin se fuera... si es que pensaba irse, porque el muchacho muggle no parecía querer moverse del sitio.  
  
  
Habían pasado ya unos cuantos minutos, aunque a Harry le parecieron horas interminables. Estaba considerando su idea de quedarse quieto y esperar, ya que Justin no parecía tener ganas de irse. Estaba tanteando a su alrededor, buscando algún indicio de algo sólido con lo que se hubiera podido chocar.   
- ¡Justin! ¡Justin! ¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí? ¡Vamos! Las clases están apunto de empezar...   
- Eh... ya voy, profesora Sprinsofg- Contestó Justin, vagamente. No parecía nada seguro de querer irse, había encontrado un nuevo enigma... "Ése castillo de allí enfrente, es tan enigmático... Me gustaría entrar y poder saber de lo que se trata", se dijo mientras echaba a correr en dirección a su colegio.   
Harry suspiró aliviado, no estaba seguro quien le había sacado de ese apuro, pero estaba muy agradecido. No es que odiase a Justin a muerte, es que su presencia le producía mucha incomodidad.  
Cuando Justin se hubo alejado lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de que un chico aparece en el espacio así como así, Harry se quitó la capa y empezó a caminar hacia Hogwarts.   
- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- preguntó una voz detrás de él. Harry se volvio y vio a Ron y a Hermone, que caminaban hacia él.   
- ¡Ron! ¡Hermione! ¡No sabéis lo que me ha pasado!- dijo, soltando una leve carcajada.Ahora se podía reír tranquilamente, estaba fuera de peligro.   
- Oh, sí - dijo Ron con un tono enigmático-, claro que lo sabemos. ¿Quién piensas que te ayudó?   
- Vimos que tardabas mucho- comenzó Hermione a explicar, viendo la cara de desconcierto de su amigo-,por eso decidimos ir a buscarte. Llegamos a la cabaña de Hagrid, y miramos por la ventana. la capa ya no estaba encima de la mesa. Así que supusimos que te habías ido. Enseguida oímos un fuerte ruido y a alguien quejarse. Yo pensé que debías haberte chocado, por eso le dije a Ron que no se moviera, fui hacia donde habían provenido los ruidos, y vi entonces al chico muggle aquél del que nos hablaste, Justin. Entonces decidí hacer un pequeño hechizo... se llama el encantamiento invocador. Hace que aparezca la persona que tu quieras, pero, por supuesto, no es real, está hecha de aire, es... como una ilusión, y sólo dura unos minutos. Hice que apareciese una profesora de allí, la profesora Springsofg. Sé que es de ése colegio, porque tengo una vecina que iba a Collins & Becker y la conocía, y me enseñó su foto- concluyó la joven, con tono triunfal.  
- ¿Pero...? ¿Cómo...? - Harry estaba atónito- ¿Dónde has aprendido eso?   
- Lo leí en el libro Hechizos útiles de uso cotidiano, y me pareció práctico...   
- ¿ Y... y la voz?- Inquirió Ron, no menos sorprendido que Harry.  
- Fácil- contestó Hermione con un tono despreocupado-: Te colocas la varita en la garganta, y dices : Copitatem, junto con el nombre de la persona a la que le quieras copiar la voz.   
Para cuando Hermione terminó de contar su hazaña, ya se encontraban en las puertas del colegio. Estaban tan cansados que ni siquiera esquivaron a Peeves, que andaba merodeando por ahí. Solo tenían ganas de llegar a su queridísima sala común y dejarse caer en unos sillones cerca del fuego.   
- Ébano y marfil escarlata-Susurró Ron a la señora gorda con voz casi ahogada, al llegar frente a ella. Ésta se hizo a un lado, dejando al descubierto el aguero que conducía a la Sala Común.  
Cuando entraron, vieron que se había armado un gran bullicio en la sala. Había una increíble concentración de gente en torno a un pergamino que habían puesto en el tablón de anuncios. Había gritos de alegría, suspiros de desilusión, felicitaciones...   
- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- Se extrañó Ron, intentando abrirse paso. Harry y Hermione se encogieron de hombros.   
Alguien se acercó a ellos. Era Ginny, que estaba bastante contenta, aunque Harry pudo notar que en su mirada se leía algo de resignación.  
- ¡Hola, chicos!-Les sauldó, alegre-. Ya tenemos los resultados de las pruebas de quidditch.  
-¿Y qué tal?-Preguntó Hermione.  
-Muy bien. Yo no estoy seleccionada para el equipo, pero... Estoy en reserva-Ginny esbozó una tímida sonrisa-. Algo es algo, ¿No?  
-Eso es genial-Dijo Ron, sonriendo a su hermana-. Bueno, siempre es mejor que uno haya salido seleccionado, pero... menos es nada.  
-¿Y quién ocupa las vacantes vacías?-Quiso saber Harry.  
- Joey Clearfield, como guardián, y Nadine Mullet, como cazadora - Contestó Ginny, acentuando su sonrisa y sonrojándose un poco-Y, además, te tengo una muy buena noticia, Harry... ¡Te han nombrado capitán del equipo!  
-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó Harry, alucinado. De repente, todo su cansancio había desaparecido. No podía ser... ¿Él, capitán de quidditch? Eso era imposible...  
-¿No es estupendo?-Continuó Ginny-. Te han elegido por votación popular. Está escrito en el pergamino aquél... ¡Ven, y lo verás!  
Ginny tiró de Harry, abriéndose paso para llegar hasta el pergamino. Ya allí, Harry pudo leer:  
"RESULTADOS DE LAS PRUEBAS PARA LA SELECCION DE LOS NUEVOS JUGADORES DEL EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH DE GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"La nueva plantilla del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor durante éste curso escolar será la siguiente:  
  
CAZADORAS: Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell y Nadine Mullet  
GOLPEADORES: Fred y George Weasley  
GUARDIÁN: Joey Clearfield  
BUSCADOR Y CAPITÁN: Harry Potter  
  
En reserva, están las siguientes personas:  
Ginny Weasley  
Johan Andrews  
  
Gracias a todos los participantes en las pruebas.  
Atte,  
Profesora McGonagall  
Jefa de la casa Gryffindor"  
  
Harry no podía creérselo. ¡Él, capitán de quidditch del equipo de su casa! Le embargaba una sensación de felicidad, en lugar del cansancio que antes sentía. Era increíble, era estupendo. Bien, si le habían elegido capitán, debía hacerse merecedor del cargo que se le otorgaba... ¡Y vaya que si lo haría!  
-¡Felicidades, Harry!-Ron le dedicó una sonrisa-. ¡Es genial! Capitán de quidditch... ¡Vas a tener que conllevar casi tanta responsabilidad como Hermione!  
-Ja, ja-Rió Hermione sarcástica-. No le hagas caso, Harry: Seguro que eres muy buen capitán. Te han elegido para el cargo porque vales para ello.  
-Bueno, es genial que a Harry le hayan nombrado capitán, pero vayamos a sentarnos-Ron ahogó un bostezo-. Estoy derrotado.  
Sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo, y los tres jóvenes se apartaron del tumulto derrumbándose en tres sillas cada uno, mientras las celebraciones continuaban. Fred y George, los gemelos Weasley, se acercaron a Harry, con una idéntica sonrisita en el rostro.  
-¡Eh, Harry! ¡Felicitaciones! Conque nuevo capitán de quidditch, ¿Eh?-Le dijo Fred, acentuando más su sonrisa.  
-¡Espero que no te pases al extremo de Wood!-Bromeó George-Y en cuanto a los nuevos...  
Habría que gastarles alguna novatada, ¿No te parece?  
Harry se rió. El agujero de la Señora Gorda se abrió y por él entró la Profesora McGonagall, con una cajita en sus manos, y con una cara resplandeciente de entusiasmo.  
-¡Atención, alumnos!-Exclamó-Tenemos un partido para el día 2 de Octubre, contra Ravenclaw, así que confío en que vayáis entrenándoos a fondo para él, ¿De acuerdo, señor Potter?-Miró a Harry, y éste asintió, sonriendo tímidamente-Éste año tenemos que ganar la copa de quidditch, no lo olvidéis. Espero que todos los componentes del equipo traten como es debido a los nuevos integrantes que se incorporarán a él. Ahora, por favor, id todos a sus respectivos cuartos.   
Los alumnos, rezongando, obedecieron y se fueron a sus dormitorios. Harry, Ron y Hermione iba a hacer lo mismo, cuando la profesora McGonagall dijo:  
-Espera, Potter, he de darte algo.  
-¡Nos vemos en el dormitorio!-Le despidió Ron, subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de los chicos de quinto año. Hermione se despidió también de Harry y se fue al cuarto de las chicas. Harry se acercó a la profesora, quien le entregó la cajita que llevaba en las manos.  
-Ésto es para ti-Le dijo-Es una insignia que indica tu cargo de capitán. Desde ahora, deberás llevarla puesta en la túnica de quidditch para ser reconocido, ¿Está bien?  
-De acuerdo-Asintió Harry, decidido.  
-Bueno, Potter, sólo me queda por decir que felicitaciones por tu nuevo cargo. Ahora, ve con los demás a tu cuarto.  
-Sí, profesora-Harry obedeció y subió al cuarto de los chicos. En él, le esperaba Ron, sentado en su cama.  
-¿Qué te ha dicho?-le preguntó, impaciente.  
-Me ha dado ésto-Harry abrió la cajita. En ella, se encontraba la resplandeciente insignia dorada que indicaba que él era capitán de quidditch-Es para que lo lleve puesto en la túnica de quidditch desde ahora.  
-¡Otra insignia, tú también!-Bromeó Ron, riendo-. Sólo quedo yo...  
Harry se rió con su amigo.  
-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si nos acostamos?-Le dijo, cuando paró de reírse.  
-Buena idea, estoy agotado-Ron se metió en su cama-. ¡Buenas noches, Harry!  
-Buenas noches, Ron-Harry bostezó. Le había vuelto el cansancio. Dejó su cajita con la insignia de capitán encima de su mesita de noche, se puso el pijama, se quitó las gafas y se metió en la cama. Antes de que pasaran cinco minutos contemplando su insignia, el sueño le venció y se quedó dormido. 


	4. Los sucesos extraños dan comienzo. (Prim...

Hola again.... voy con el 3° capítulo(Aclaración: El segundo capítulo está dividido en dos, y por eso aparecen tres capítulos, pero en realidad, solo hay dos!! Bueno, y con este tres). Dejadme rewiews y no seais rácanos, Pleaseeee!!!!!  
Selene: Me alegro de q te guste q los capítulos sean largos... Pq en éste FF, los hay, y muchos! Ya lo verás.  
Verdad q Joey es un sabihondo inaguantable? Sí, eso parece ahora, pero ya verás a lo largo de la historia... Cambiará bastante!!!! Como Hermione lo hizo cuando iba a primero...  
Bueno, mejor no cuento nada más para no desvelaros el argumento de la historia... q tiene cuerda para rato! Aki teneis el 3° capítulo. Q lo disfrutéis!!!!  
  
*****************************  
  
Capítulo 3:  
Los sucesos extraños dan comienzo.  
  
  
Ya estaban a mitad de Octubre. Afuera, llovía. Harry, aburrido, contemplaba a través de la ventana parcialmente iluminada(La otra mitad la cubría una persiana)cómo caía la lluvia y cómo los árboles se movían al son del viento. El muchacho pensaba en el partido de quidditch de la semana antepasada, del día 2 concretamente, en la que jugaban Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. La primera sorpresa que se llevó Harry era que Cho ya no jugaba en el equipo de Ravenclaw, puesto que lo que le había sucedido a Diggory el año pasado le había hecho bastante mella. La sustituía una chica que había venido nueva aquél curso, Athenea Weathers, que resultó ser excelente buscadora. A Harry le dio bastante trabajo coger la snitch, entre que Athenea se lo impedía, las bludgers, y un extraño suceso que aconteció poco antes de que Gryfindor acabara de marcar cincuenta puntos a su favor, poniéndose por delante de Ravenclaw. Sin previo aviso, había estallado algo en una de las gradas, en la segunda fila. Todos se llevaron un buen susto, y dejaron de jugar. No había pasado nada grave, salvo que alguien salió herido... Fleur Delacour. A la pobre le había pillado de sorpresa, y enseguida se la llevaron a la enfermería, porque estaba realmente muy mal. Todos se preocuparon mucho por la joven profesora, especialmente Ron, que por poco y le da un ataque. Pero, pasado el momento de tensión, siguió el juego, y Harry, en pocos minutos, consiguió atrapar la snitch. Lo malo fue que la explosión atrajo a varios estudiantes muggles de Collins & Becker y entraron en el campo de quidditch por la abertura q había dejado la explosión... ¡Menos mal que fue justo cuando ya había terminado el juego y todos entraban de nuevo al castillo! La profesora Mc Gonagall, minutos después, se encargó de que los muggles regresaran a su escuela, no sin antes modificarles la memoria.  
  
Joey era un excelente jugador de quidditch. Se notó desde el primer minuto. Él ocupaba el puesto de guardián que Wood había dejado vacante, y la verdad que, si no hubiese sido gracias a él, los cazadores de Ravenclaw hubiesen metido todos los goles. Nadine también jugaba muy bien como cazadora.  
La verdad, es que, después de ése partido, Joey se vio rodeado de admiradoras las 24 horas del día. Celeste, como era de esperarse, se alegró por la victoria de Gryffindor, pero le importaba un comino Joey como para preocuparse de que éste estaba siendo acosado a diario por jovencitas que no le dejaban ni dormir, al pobre.  
  
Después del partido, Harry, Ron y Hermione habían ido a la enfermería para ver cómo se encontraba Fleur. El inconveniente es que no les dejaron pasar. La señora Pomfrey dijo, en voz tajante, que Fleur estaba muy grave y que no podía recibir visitas. Antes de que los tres jóvenes pudiesen decir nada, la señora Pomfrey les dio con la puerta en las narices.  
Poco tiempo después, en el desayuno, Dumbledore anunció, en medio de un tumulto desilusionado, que Fleur había tenido que irse a casa porque se encontraba demasiado delicada para dar clases, aunque ya estaba mejor, y que otro profesor la sustituiría. Ahora, tenían un nuevo profesor contra las Artes Oscuras. Se llamaba Niklas Kingler, y era extranjero(Su nombre lo indica), pues venía de Ucrania. Nadie sabía nada de él, aunque, por conjeturas de los gemelos Weasley, algunos sospecharon que tenía un pasado muy oscuro. Todos, al cabo de una semana, temían al profesor Kingler, porque era muy severo(Casi más que Snape) y estricto. Nadie podía estar distraído en su clase. Y, a diferencia de Snape, no favorecía ni a Slytherin, ni a ninguna casa: A cualquier broma, bajaba puntos al que la hubiese hecho, fuera la casa que fuera. Muchos ya le odiaban, e incluso deseaban que Fleur se recuperase para volver a dar clases ella.   
  
Los alumnos ya estaban cansados de estar encerrados en sus salas comunes, y no sabían ya que hacer para entretenerse. No podían ni ir a Hogsmeade, así de grave era el caso. Muchos alumnos(entre los cuales se encontraba Harry)empezaban a sentir curiosidad por Collins & Becker, e incluso muchos querían salir sólo para visitarla. Pero estaba prohibido ir allí, todos lo sabían...  
En éstos pensamientos andaba sumiso Harry, cuando algo le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.  
-Harry... Necesito hablar contigo.  
Era Hermione, y se veía algo pálida.  
-¿Qué ocurre, Hermione?-Inquirió Harry-Venga, toma asiento, y dime lo que me tengas que decir-señaló una silla de por allí cerca. Hermione se sentó en ella, y dijo:  
- Verás, últimamente, no sé lo que me pasa. Desde el día 1 del mes pasado, ocurren cosas a mi alrededor.  
-¿ Como qué cosas?-Se extrañó Harry.  
-Pues, cosas que yo deseo que ocurran. La clase de ayer en Pociones, sin ir mas lejos. ¿Te acuerdas que me tocó ir con Susanne Hawkins, una chica de Slytherin, para hacer la poción anti-quemaduras, y que ella estaba todo el rato burlándose de mí? Me enfadé tanto que deseé que la poción le saliera mal. Y eso pasó. O, por ejemplo, que Celeste se afiliase a la P.E.D.D.O...  
-¿Aún sigues con eso?-Le interrumpió Harry, exasperado-¿Es que no te das cuenta de que los elfos no quieren ser libres?  
-Por favor, déjame terminar-Hermione se molestó-Bueno, como te iba diciendo, quise que ella se afiliara, y, sin pedírselo siquiera, ella va y me pide que si la puedo afiliar. ¿No te parece que puede andar todo esto relacionado con el Nectar de Ambrosía?  
-No sé, Hermione... -Dijo Harry, pensativo-Tal vez, todo sea pura casualidad.  
-Puede que tengas razón, pero... no estoy segura de que el hecho de que las personas me lean los pensamientos sea casualidad, Harry...  
-Pues, yo que sé-Harry se encogió de hombros-¿Se lo has dicho a Ron?  
-Sí, y me ha dicho que no me preocupe por nimiedades como ésa. Pero, entiéndeme, es algo realmente preocupante... Yo ya no sé que hacer. Oye, ¿tú sabes lo que le pasa a Ron? Últimamente, tiene un comportamiento muy raro...  
-Pues no-Admitió Harry-Ya se verá. Oye, ¿Y se lo has dicho a Celeste?  
-No, a ella no se lo he dicho-Confesó Hermione-Pensaba decírtelo antes a ti.  
-¿Y eso?-Se asombró Harry-Pero si ella es tu mejor amiga...  
Era verdad. Celeste y Hermione se habían hecho muy buenas amigas durante todo ése tiempo.  
-Ya, y tú también eres amigo mío-Respondió ella, enrojeciendo-¿Qué más da decírselo antes o después que a ti? Bueno, yo... yo me voy. Gracias por escucharme.  
-De nada-Harry, perplejo, vio cómo Hermione se iba a todo correr de allí.  
¿Por qué ella se comportaría ahora de aquella manera con él? ¿Había dicho algo que ella prefería guardarlo en secreto?  
Sin preocuparse demasiado por ello, Harry miró su reloj. Eran las diez de la noche. Como ya había cenado, decidió acostarse, y subió a la habitación de los chicos.  
  
- Harry... Harry...   
Harry oyó una voz distante... que le llamaba. Se despertó sobresaltado, miró el despertador de la mesita que marcaba las tres en punto de la mañana y exhaló un largo suspiro. ¿Quién le llamaba? Había oído una voz, de eso estaba seguro.  
- Harry... Harry...  
La volvió a oír. Harry, con algo de duda en la mirada miró hacia la cama más cercana donde descansaba Ron profundamente dormido. Ron no podía haberle llamado. ¿Entonces quien sería? ¿Quién iba a llamarle a las tres de la mañana si no fuera para algo   
urgente? Cada vez más mosqueado, Harry recorrió con la mirada todas las camas de la habitación, en cada una de las cuales, sus ocupantes descansaban tan plácidamente como Ron. ¿Se estaría volviendo loco? ¿Se lo estaba imaginando él? Primero lo de Hermione y ahora esto. El muchacho, sin comprender nada, se volvió a acostar en su cómodo lecho para continuar con su sueño.   
-¡Harry! ¡¡Harry!!  
Otra vez. La tercera vez que le llamaban. Parecía proceder de la sala común, o de aún un sitio más lejano.... ¿Quién estaría ahi a aquellas horas? De eso se tendría que ocupar Hermione y no él. Salió de la cama a regañadientes y bajó las escaleras con rapidez. Al llegar a la sala común, sólo escuchó el sonido de las brasas al apagarse en la chimenea. Estaba oscuro, apenas había luz y hacía frío. Harry se estremeció al pensar quien podía estar llamándole... Y entonces, la escuchó, por cuarta vez.  
-Harry... Harry... Ven...  
Aquella vez, la voz sonó fuera de la torre de Gryffindor. Harry comenzaba a preocuparse. ¿Habría alguien por los pasillos? ¿Alguien que necesitaba ayuda? Si así era, tenía que actuar de inmediato, no podía quedarse ahí parado.  
Volvió a subira su cuarto, donde cogió la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador. Fuese lo que fuese, debía ir preparado. Antes de salir, se detuvo ante el camastro de su amigo. ¿Debía despertarle?   
No. Aquello no incumbía a Ron... La voz le estaba llamando a él, a Harry. Era algo que debía hacer solo.   
Salió de la torre con precaución, para no despertar a la Señora Gorda, se echó la capa invisible por encima con habilidad, y comenzó a bajar las múltiples escaleras del castillo.  
Pero tuvo un obstáculo. Al llegar al cuarto piso, Harry casi tropezó con la Señora Norris, la gata flacucha de Filch, el conserje, que patrullaba por allí como de costumbre. Harry se detuvo, colocandose bien la capa(se le había resbalado un tanto), pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, notó que la Sra. Norris se había quedado mirándolo.  
"No puede verme", pensó Harry, desesperado. "Llevo la capa invisible..." En aquél momento, una sensación horrorosa de culpabilidad lo invadió. Se le había resbalado la capa por un instante... ¿Y si la Sra. Norris le había descubierto en ése tiempo? Pero, no podía ser... Sólo había sido cuestión de segundos... Casi medio segundo. ¿Cómo podría haberlo notado aquella odiosa gata? Pero la Sra. Norris no se movió y seguía mirando fijamente hacia el punto donde Harry se encontraba. Y aquello solo podía significar una cosa... que SABÍA que él estaba allí.  
  
De repente, la Sra. Norris dio un maullido, y luego otro, y luego otro más, cada vez más fuerte. ¡Estaba llamando a Filch! Harry sintió que el color se le iba de la cara... Si Filch le descubría alli, era prácticamente hombre muerto. El joven, con manos temblorosas, desenrrolló el mapa del merodeador, y vio que un punto de tinta con el letrero "Argus Filch", se acercaba rápidamente hacia donde estaba él.  
Ahora sí que era el fin. Estaba todo perdido... Pero entonces, cuando Harry ya creía que no podría hacer nada, se le ocurrió una idea... quizás algo descabellada, pero tenía que hacerlo.  
Sacó su varita, apuntó a la Sra. Norris y murmuró:  
-¡Hunsefriju!  
La gata se quedó congelada al instante. Si no podía maullar, Filch tardaría más en encontrarla. Pero no podía dejarla allí paralizada, en medio del pasillo. Harry, sin dudarlo un instante, tomó con rapidez a la Sra. Norris, y miró hacia todos lados, para ver si podía localizar un buen escondite para una gata congelada.   
Sólo encontró una puerta cercana a él, cerrada con un candado. Tenía que actuar rápido, Filch se estaba acercando...  
-¡Rapsodio!-Harry apuntó con la varita al candado y éste se abrió por arte de magia, cayéndose al suelo. Harry accionó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió. Había una habitación un tanto estrecha ahí. El muchacho metió a la Sra. Norris adentro, cerró la puerta tan rápidamente como pudo, recogió el candado del suelo y lo colocó donde estaba antes, volviéndolo a señalar con la varita-¡Zarzadia!-Musitó, y el candado se cerró tan mágicamente como fue abierto.  
Cuando comprobó en el mapa del merodeador que Filch regresaba por donde había venido, Harry suspiró de alivio. Se había librado de una buena... Enrolló el mapa y siguió bajando las escaleras, hasta llegar al gran Hall.  
  
No había vuelto a oír aquella voz llamándole... ¿Y si ya no le necesitaba? O...¿Y si era ya demasiado tarde? No importaba lo que fuese.... tenía que salir... no sabía por qué, pero DEBÍA salir. Se acercó a la puerta de entrada, pero antes de accionar el pomo de esta, la voz se hizo oír otra vez.  
-Harry... Harry... Por favor, ven...  
Harry estaba decidido. La voz le había vuelto a llamar, señal de que aún le necesitaba. Accionó con fuerza el pomo de la puerta y ésta se abrió. El muchacho salió fuera y respiró el aire del ambiente. Hacía ya un mes y medio que no salía fuera... Y aquél aire le llenó de energía y de más decisión para seguir adelante.  
Penetró en la noche fría, y caminó por los alrededores del castillo. Pero... ¿Dónde estaba el dueño de la voz? ¿A dónde tenía que ir?  
-Harry... Sigue adelante...-Como si le leyera los pensamientos, la voz volvió a resonar otra vez. El joven fue hacia donde él creía que procedía aquella voz... Y súbitamente se detuvo.  
  
Había llegado al borde del barranco que separaba el mundo mágico y el mundo muggle. La voz parecía provenir del colegio muggle... ¡¿EL COLEGIO MUGGLE?!  
Harry retrocedió dos pasos. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? De ninguna manera volvería a entrar a ese edificio... Tendría que estar loco para hacerlo. Nunca, ni por todo el oro de Gringotts, regresaría allí... No podía... Pero algo le hizo cambiar de parecer.  
-Harry... Harry...  
La voz. Le seguía llamando... ¡Le necesitaba, no podía quedarse ahí parado! Y si estaba en el mundo muggle, daba lo mismo... tenía que ayudarle, quería ayudarle.  
Haciendo fuerza de voluntad, Harry saltó el barranco y, como la otra vez, cayó entre los matorrales que allí habían. Se frotó el hombro derecho. Había notado un tirón en los hombros, pero no le dio importancia, seguro que había sido del impacto al caerse. Se dirigió hacia el colegio muggle, abrió la puerta de rejilla metálica(Para su sorpresa, no saltó alarma alguna), y entró dentro.   
Y, cuando estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras, distinguió a alguien, que estaba cerca de él. Su cara le era familiar... Sí. Se encontraba delante de Justin. ¿O era Joey? En fin, fuese quien fuese no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie en aquél momento, asi que hizo ademán de seguir caminando. Pero entonces...  
-¡Hola!-Oyó una voz detrás de él, distinta a la que había estado oyendo todo este tiempo. Harry se volvió, y se percató de que estaba enfrente de Jo... es decir, Justin, que por alguna razón, le estaba mirando, y parecía contento-Yo te conozco, ¿Verdad?-continuó, forzando la vista para ver mejor en la oscuridad, y de repente exclamó-¡Sí, claro! ¡Tú eres Harry!  
Harry miró a su alrededor, algo confuso. ¿A quién hablaba? ¿Cuántos chicos en aquél colegio se llamaban Harry?  
-Pero bueno, ¿Y esa educación? ¿No me saludas?-Insistió Justin.  
Sin duda, se refería a él. Pero... ¿Cómo era posible? Tenía la capa puesta, ¡se suponía que Justin, un muggle, no podía verle! ¿Qué diablos sucedía? ¿La capa había dejado de funcionar, o qué? Antes que nada, tenía que saludarle, porque si no, podría pensar que estaba loco o algo por el estilo...  
-Hola... eh... Lo siento, Justin, no te había visto-Se disculpó Harry a toda prisa. Sabía que era una excusa muy poco creíble, pero la súbita aparición del chico muggle le había tomado por sorpresa.  
-No importa-Justin le dedicó una sonrisa-.¿Qué haces aquí a éstas horas?-Quiso saber.  
-Lo mismo para ti... ¿Qué haces tú levantado?-Harry no estaba dispuesto a contarle sus planes.  
-Bueno, verás... Es que un compañero ha desaparecido y... ¡¿Qué es eso?-Justin se interrumpió a si mismo, señalando hacia el suelo. Harry miró hacia donde Justin señalaba, y empalideció súbitamente. ¡El mapa del merodeador! Se le había caído...  
Horrorizado, y con mucha rapidez, Harry recogió el mapa del suelo, rezando para que Justin no hubiera visto el contenido de éste.   
-N-Nada-Titubeó, enrollando el mapa rápidamente(No podía borrarlo delante de él).  
-¿Estás seguro?-Insistió Justin-Yo juraría que había algo escrito, yo que sé... Bueno, da igual... De todas formas, me alegro mucho de que estés aquí en mi colegio.  
-Bueno-Dijo Harry, incómodo-Ya te dije que iría algún día, ¿no?  
-Si, es verdad-Dijo Justin-Oye, ¿Y de verdad no has visto a un chico llamado Mark por aquí? Tiene el pelo rizado y los ojos marrones...  
-No, no he visto a nadie-Dijo Harry con franqueza-Ehhh... Bueno, sé que ésto te va a sonar raro, pero... ¿Puedes verme?  
Justin miró a Harry como si éste viniese de otra galaxia.  
-¿Cómo que si te puedo ver?-Dijo, extrañado-¿Y tú que crees? Si no te pudiera ver, ¿Estaría hablando contigo?  
-Ehhh... No, ya se que no-Contestó rápidamente Harry-Es que... Bueno, últimamente, eh, suceden cosas raras por aquí, ¿Sabes?  
-¿A ti también te pasa?-Se interesó Justin.  
-Bueno... algunas veces-Dijo Harry, para ganar tiempo. Aún no podía creerse que Justin le estuviera viendo con la capa invisible puesta... ¿O no la llevaba puesta?  
Disimuladamente, palpó sus hombros para ver si la tenía puesta o no, y se dio cuenta, horrorizado, de que no llevaba nada más que su pijama. ¡La capa invisible se le debía haber caído! ¿Y ahora, que?  
Algo de los sentimientos de Harry debió de reflejarse en su cara, porque Justin preguntó:  
-Harry, ¿Te ocurre algo?  
-¿Eh? No, no es nada-Contestó Harry rápidamente-Oye, ¿Y por qué dices que si a mí también me suceden cosas... bueno, fuera de lo común?  
-No, porque aquí, en Collins & Becker, ocurren cosas muy raras... ¿Sabes? Desde el segundo día de clases-Explicó Justin-Ven, pasa al edificio y lo verás.  
Harry dudó un instante. Miró hacia atrás. ¿Dónde demonios estaría su capa? No podía hacer el encantamiento convocador allí, Justin estaba delante suyo. Con un suspiro resignado, Harry dijo al fin:  
-Bueno, vale. Pero no por mucho tiempo, estoy rompiendo una de las reglas de mi escuela...  
-Yo también-Dijo Justin-Se supone que los alumnos no pueden salir de la cama por la noche, a menos, claro, de que sea una emergencia... Creo que nadie más que yo aquí sabe que Mark ha desaparecido. Bueno, ven.  
Ambos muchachos subieron las escaleras hasta el edificio. Justin empujó la puerta de entrada.   
-Ésta puerta es nueva-Dijo Justin a Harry, mientras los dos entraban por medio de ella-. Antes había otra, pero... bueno, ya verás lo que le pasó. Ven-Justin condujo a Harry hacia una puerta con la inscripción: "Armario del Conserje". Justin intentó abrirla, pero no pudo.  
-Vaya... La han cerrado-Dijo desanimado-Es que ahí han guardado la otra puerta de entrada, la antigua. Si vieras lo que le ha pasado... Es algo increíble. Pero, es una lástima, no puedo enseñártelo.  
-Es igual-Mintió Harry. En realidad, sentía mucha curiosidad por lo que le había pasado a aquella puerta... De repente, a Harry se le ocurrió una idea. ¿Y si intentara...?  
-¡Hey! ¿Qué es eso?-Harry señaló a Justin un punto del vestíbulo.  
-¿El qué?-Justin se volvió hacia ése lado. Harry aprovechó la oportunidad: Sacó su varita a la velocidad de un rayo, apuntó al pomo de la puerta y murmuró con fluidez:  
-¡Alohomora!  
Se oyó un "clic", y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Justo entonces, Justin se dio la vuelta para decirle a Harry:  
-Oye, ¿Qué es lo que has visto que...? ¡Ahí va!-Se interrumpió a sí mismo, reparando en la puerta del armario del conserje-¡La puerta! ¡Se ha abierto! ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Si estaba antes cerrada! ¿O la has abierto tú con una ganzúa, o algo parecido?  
-Es imposible que la haya abierto yo-Dijo Harry en tono enigmático, guardándose discretamente la varita en el bolsillo al hablar y cruzando los dedos tras su espalda-Si la hubiera abierto con una ganzúa, todavía estaría abriéndola. Se tarda como unos minutos en abrirla así.  
-Pues... si tu no has sido... yo tampoco-Titubeó Justin-¡Otro suceso raro! ¿Cómo es que pasa ésto ahora...? Bueno, mejor, así te puedo enseñar lo que le ha pasado a la puerta principal de antes... Ahora verás.  
Justin se metió dentro del armario y arrastró hacia fuera(Haciendo mucho ruido)lo que parecía una puerta... ¿Desintegrándose?  
-Esta puerta, antes, estaba allí-Justin señaló hacia la entrada-Fue el primer suceso raro que ocurrió. Nada más despertarnos al día siguiente del primer día de clases, bajamos al vestíbulo para ir a desayunar al comedor y... ¿Qué crees que fue lo que vimos? Una buena concentración de gente en el vestíbulo. Nadie salía del edificio, y nos extrañamos. Nos abrimos paso, y vimos que la puerta estaba como siendo roída por termitas... ¡Literalmente, desintegrándose! Fue alucinante. Estuvimos allí dos horas contemplando aquel suceso(Que estaba para los informativos de la tele, fíjate tú si era una cosa extraña), hasta que vino el conserje y quitó la puerta, con los goznes y todo(Le llevó su tiempo quitarla, naturalmente). Todos nos fuimos a desayunar al fin, y en todo el día no se habló de nada más que de eso. La puerta la escondieron aquí para que la gente no sospechase nada. Alucinante, ¿Verdad?  
-Pues sí-Admitió Harry, contemplado pasmado la puerta, que seguía desintegrándose. Llevaba más de la mitad desaparecida.  
-Y eso no es todo, tío-Dijo Justin, volviendo a guardar la puerta que se desintegraba por sí sola y cerrando la puerta del armario con el pestillo-Durante el mes anterior y éste mes ocurrieron más cosas sorprendentes. Y cada vez es más frecuente. Mira, ven.  
Justin y Harry fueron hacia la puerta de un aula. Por encima del quicio de la puerta, había un letrero que decía: "Clase de Ciencias". La puerta, afortunadamente, estaba abierta. Justin la empujó, y le dijo a Harry:  
-Entra, y flipa con esto.  
Harry entró en el aula, y nada más hacerlo, se quedó boquiabierto. Los pupitres, las sillas y la mesa del profesor ¡Levitaban! ¿Pero qué era aquello? ¿Un intento de magia oscura, o algo así?  
-¿Qué te parece?-Dijo Justin, que acababa de entrar y estaba a su lado-Esto ocurrió la semana pasada, o por ahí. A nuestra clase le tocaba ciencias, y nada más entrar al aula, vimos esto. Yo es que no me lo explico como pueden suceder tales cosas. Bueno, la verdad es que todo esto que ocurre es fascinante(Sabes ya que me encantan las rarezas), pero esto es ya demasiado... ¿Cómo te lo diría yo...?  
-¿Como de peli de ciencia ficción?-Le ayudó Harry.  
-Exactamente-Dijo Justin-Me encantaría saber qué es lo que produce todo ésto.  
-O quien lo produce-Añadió Harry, sin pensar.  
-¿Como dices?-Justin se quedó alucinado.  
-Bueno, puede ser que todo ésto lo produzca una persona, ¿no?-Dijo Harry, incómodo ante la mirada de perplejidad de Justin-Quiero decir.. es sólo una posibilidad, ¿Sabes?  
-Ya. Pero tus especulaciones se salen fuera de lo común. A mí me encanta la fantasía, pero ésto es ridículo. ¿Como una persona puede hacer que una puerta se desintegre así, sin más, o que las sillas y las mesas leviten?  
-No sé, digo yo que podía ser...  
-A saber. Pero es algo fuera de lo real. Nadie puede hacer esto que está pasando... ¿O sí? Sería demasiado irreal... A propósito, he leído sobre esto en mis libros de fantasía(Por si acaso...), y, he llegado a una conclusión. Un poco descabellada, eso sí. Pero escucha. ¿Tú crees que éstos sucesos pudieran deberse a... a... la brujería, si es que existiese?  
-Bueno... podría ser...-Dijo Harry, ajustándose las gafas en señal de incomodidad. Justin le miró maravillado.  
-¿De veras piensas eso? ¡Eres la única persona que opina lo mismo que yo!-Dijo entusiasmado Justin-Ya sé que la magia no existe, pero suponiendo que existiera, creo que éstos acontecimientos se deberían a eso. Pero la realidad es que no se sabe a qué se debe. Será mejor que me olvide de mi teoría, aunque opinemos los dos igual. Seguro que no es cierta. Todos mis amigos me dicen que tengo demasiada imaginación, que esto no puede suceder así, de la forma que yo digo, y punto final. Pero, sería genial que yo estuviese en lo cierto y que la magia existiese de veras. ¿No opinas igual?  
-Sí, buenoooo...-Harry miró hacia el suelo.  
-Ya sé lo que piensas-Dijo Justin-Que yo estoy fatal de la cabeza, ¿no?  
-¡No, no es eso!-Se apresuró a decir Harry-Solo que... Que éste asunto es bastante... incómodo para mí. ¿Oye, por cierto-Añadió ante la mirada extrañada de Justin-, qué hora es?  
-Las 3 y media de la madrugada-Informó Justin, consultando a su reloj.  
-¡Es muy tarde! Si alguien de mi colegio sabe que estoy aquí... Bueno, no sé lo que podría pasar.  
-¿Y cómo es que estás aquí?  
-No sé, ¿Vale?-Contestó Harry, algo irritado-Disculpa, pero debo irme ya. Y creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo, ya sabes, irte a la cama.  
-¡Un segundo, Harry!-Le detuvo Justin-Oye, por casualidad... No habrás estado alguna vez en el castillo aquél, ése de enfrente de nosotros, ¿Verdad?  
-Ehhh... Sí, estuve-Dijo Harry-¿Por que?  
-No, es que todavía sigo creyendo que hay algo raro en ése castillo... No sé. He intentado entrar un millón de veces, pero no sé lo que pasa. No se puede acceder. Es algo muy raro. ¿Cómo has entrado tú?  
-Entrando-Dijo Harry con rapidez, sabiendo bien que no debía decir la contraseña a nadie, y perdiendo la paciencia-Ahora, tengo que irme, es muy tarde, tengo sueño, y no sé cómo es que estoy aquí, cuando bien podría estar durmiendo ahora mismo. Mira, mejor me voy. Nos veremos otro día... si eso.  
-Hasta luego, Harry-Dijo Justin-Oye, y si ves a Mark, házmelo saber, ¿De acuerdo?  
-Si, vale-Dijo Harry-Hasta luego.  
Harry salió del edificio de Collins & Becker, respirando aliviado. Justin le ponía nervioso. Siempre le hacía las preguntas que justamente él no podía responder. Pero, era muy simpático, y todo aquello de los sucesos raros que pasaban en Collins & Becker le había dado algo nuevo en qué pensar. ¿Cómo estaría pasando éso? La teoría de Justin era cierta, de éso estaba él seguro, pero no podía decírselo él a la cara. Ahora bien, ¿Qué, o quién era lo que provocaba éso? ¿Cómo lo provocaba? ¿Y con qué propósitos lo provocaba? Podía tratarse de cualquier cosa, y la experiencia que Harry tenía vivida en el mundo mágico le indicó que estaba en la certeza de su teoría. Mientras Harry pensaba en éso, había salido de Collins & Becker, y se encontraba frente al barranco. Y entonces, la vio. ¡Su capa invisible estaba enganchada a una rama de un árbol de por allí cerca! Entusiasmado, Harry la descolgó, y , guardándosela bajo el brazo, escaló el barranco. Ya en los terrenos de Hogwarts, Harry se puso la capa invisible de modo q lo cubriese y se fué hacia la entrada del castillo.  
-Unicornio Azul-Susurró Harry. Nada más hacerlo, la puerta se abrió de par en par ante él. Harry entró al castillo y cerró la puerta tras él.  
Por un instante, mientras subía las escaleras hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, se acordó de la voz que lo llamaba antes... ¿Sería Justin? ¡Imposible! Justin era un muggle, nunca podría hacer que su llamada se hiciese oír hasta su habitación. Además, no era la voz de Justin. Era una voz desconocida, de mujer, y que venía como del centro de la tierra... era algo muy extraño. No le dio más vueltas a éso. Dio la contraseña a la señora gorda, subió a su habitación y se acostó. No tardó mucho en dormirse.  
  
Al día siguiente....  
Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en el Gran Comedor tomando el desayuno.   
En ese momento, el correo de la mañana entraba volando hacia todos los lugares del comedor.   
Una gran lechuza negruzca se posó en el tazón de cereales de Hermione desparramándolos por todo el mantel. La muchacha algo malhumorada liberó a la cansada lechuza de su carga. Esta salió volando feliz.   
- Venga Hermione, ¡ Ábrelo! - Le suplicó Celeste, que estaba sentada a su lado.   
- No tiene por que abrirlo delante de ti, Celeste... - Dijo con una sonrisa maligna Joey.   
- Desde luego delante de ti no lo abrirá - Le contestó ella mordazmente.   
- ¡Chicos! ¿Os vais a pelear por un sobre?- Rió Hermione, pero al ver la cara de sus compañeros se detuvo, parecía que si tenían ganas de pelearse por un sobre.   
- ¡Ábrelo de una vez! -Exclamó Ron, al borde de la exasperación.  
Hermione, con manos temblorosas, abrió el sobre. No tenía remitente, eso lo hacía más emocionante. Desplegó la carta y se puso a leer tranquilamente. Sus grandes ojos castaños se abrieron de par en par y un brillo especial los inundó. Sus mejillas se fueron poniendo encarnadas a la vez que terminaba de leer el sobre.  
- ¿Qué... que pasa?- Preguntó Celeste, intrigada.  
Hermione se limitó a dar un largo suspiro y le pasó la carta a Celeste. Esta se puso a leerla con rapidez y cuando terminó tenía la misma expresión que Hermione.   
- ¿Qué pasa?- Quiso saber Ron esta vez.   
Hermione y Celeste se abrazaron en silencio. Luego Hermione dijo:   
- La carta es de la revista corazón de bruja. Van a hacerme una entrevista, mañana, ya han pedido permiso a Dumbledore y...   
- ¿Por que quieren hacerte una entrevista?- Inquirió Ron sin entender. Hermione parecía molesta.  
- ¿Tu que crees?- Le espetó- ¿por qué me harían una entrevista, Ron?- prosiguió, con paciencia. Al ver que el joven no sabía la respuesta, se respondió a sí misma- Pues porque soy una estudiante ejemplar, saco muy buenas notas y además soy prefecta. ¿No es obvio?   
- Sí... - Dijo Ron, ya que no tenía otra salida- Harry, te veo hoy muy callado, ¿qué pasa?-Miró hacia Harry, que se encotraba a su otro lado, e intentó cambiar de tema.  
- Pareces cansado- Corroboró Hermione algo preocupada- ¿No te alegras por mí?   
- No le atosiguéis, chicos. ¿No ves, Hermione, que anoche hubo fiesta en el dormitorio de los chicos y no está para esas preguntas?- interrumpió Fred, que pasaba por allí.   
- Muy gracioso, Fred - dijo Harry, sarcástico. Había estado pensando todo el tiempo en su hazaña la noche anterior. Tenía muchas preguntas rondándole por la cabeza, por ejemplo, ¿de quien era esa voz? ¿Por qué sucedían tantas cosas extrañas en el colegio muggle? ¿Quién las causaba?   
- ¿Anoche no dormiste bien?- continuó Hermione haciendo caso omiso a las habladurías de Fred.   
- No... la verdad es que no... - Mintió Harry. ¿Se lo contaría a sus amigos? Tal vez más adelante, por ahora mantendría la boca cerrada- ¡Tengo que escribir a Sirius!- exclamó, intentando desviar la conversación hacia otros puntos.  
- Esta tarde te ayudaremos- dijo Ron, decidido.   
- Habla por ti, Ron. Lo siento Harry, no puedo. Tengo que prepararme para mi entrevista, es muy importante para mí. Aun me faltan por leer tres libros, ¡es horrible! ¡estaré toda la tarde enfrascada en la lectura!   
- Yo te ayudaré, Hermione- dijo Celeste, feliz.  
  
Continuará... 


	5. Los sucesos extraños dan comienzo. (Segu...

Hola otra vez... he tenido q dividir un capitulo en dos partes otra vez!!! desastroso, pero en fin... recordad que ésta es la segunda parte del capítulo tres!  
  
  
En ese momento, el director entraba en el gran comedor, haciéndose un gran silencio. Dumbledore siempre estaba allí en la cena, en los desayunos no estaba presente. Su cara estaba marcada más que nunca por sus miles de arrugas, parecía cansado. Se dirigió al centro y antes de hablar contempló a sus alumnos   
- Tengo una mala noticia. No va a ser fácilmente asimilada para muchos... La Señora Norris no aparece, se ha perdido. Hemos estado toda la mañana buscándola pero ha sido inútil. Si alguien sabe de su paradero, por favor, que lo comunique. Gracias.  
Harry se fue poniendo pálido por minutos. ¡La Señora Norris! ¿La misma gata a la que él había congelado y metido en una habitación a patadas la noche anterior? ¡Se había olvidado completamente de ella!   
Ron debió de notar el estado de ánimo de su amigo, por eso le dijo:  
- ¿Te encuentras bien? Esta mañana estas muy raro...  
Harry no le contestó, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse de esas cosas. ¡Tenía un gran problema encima! Si descubrían que él había congelado a la Señora Norris, descubrirían que había estado por la noche fuera de su cama, entonces le expulsarían y su varita, su querida varita, sería partida en dos. Harry sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer. Lo haría esta misma noche.   
Después de un gran silencio, Dumbledore prosiguió:   
- Hablando de cosas más alegres, la Navidad se acerca. Se celebrará un banquete y un baile. Exceptuando los alumnos de primer curso, por supuesto. Eso es todo, se les irán comunicando los detalles más adelante.   
- ¡Un baile! ¡Que bien!- Exclamó Ron entusiasmado   
- Ya sabemos a quien se lo vas a proponer ¿eh, Ron?- Preguntó Hermione divertida, señalando con la cabeza a Celeste. Ésta se sonrojó.  
- Si se lo vas a pedir a ella, mejor piénsatelo dos veces- Dijo Joey con una risita-. No sabes que caramelo más amargo te llevas...  
- Me encantará ir contigo, Ronnie -dijo Celeste en voz muy alta. Solo quería que Joey se enterara de que no iba a ir con él. Joey desde luego que se percató, y se quedo algo sorprendido, pero no dijo nada.   
Ron se quedó perplejo. No había abierto la boca para nada y ya tenía una encantadora compañera para el baile.  
  
La tarde pasó deprisa. Cuando Harry se quiso dar cuenta ya eran elevadas horas de la noche. Se había entretenido con unos ejercicios de encantamientos algo difíciles. Hermione ordenó que los alumnos se fueran a la cama, puesto que ya habían cenado. Todos los jóvenes de Gryffindor siguieron al pie de la letra su orden. Hermione se acercó a Celeste diciéndola:   
- ¡Irás al baile con Ron! ¡Me alegro mucho por ti...!  
- Eh... gracias...- contestó Celeste algo incómoda.   
- ¿Tienes ya el vestido? Yo si. Es muy bonito... lo malo es que todavía nadie me lo ha pedido... ¡que suerte tienes!   
- ¿Por qué? ¿Por ir con Ron?- Dijo con un gesto desdeñoso- Si quieres, le digo que no y...   
- ¡Oh, no! No es por eso. No te preocupes, no iría con Ron nunca. Le has hecho tan feliz...   
Celeste no contestó. ¡Iba a ir con Ron al baile! Ron era simpático y listo, pero nunca se había interesado en él. En ese momento Joey se acercó a la desolada muchacha.  
- He oído decir que Ron baila muy mal- Comentó el joven, riendo.  
- ¿Ah, si? Pues todas las veces que he bailado con él, lo ha hecho magníficamente- Espetó ella. Era mentira, por supuesto, pero quería cerrarle la boca de una vez por todas a ése engreído.  
- ¿Has bailado con Ron?   
- Oh, si. Varias veces. Y ahora, si me permites, me retiraré a mi habitación a descansar.- Contestó Celeste con malicia. Había cambiado de idea, bailaría con Ron. Disfrutaría mucho, siempre dando envidia a Joey.  
Harry se acostó rápidamente y esperó a que todos se hubieran dormido. Al oír los inconfundibles ronquidos de Neville, supo, sin duda, que era el momento.   
Se levantó de su cama sin hacer ruido y sacó la capa invisible del baúl junto con el mapa del merodeador. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y...   
- ¿Harry? ¿Adónde vas?- La voz de Ron sonaba débil, pero preocupada.   
- Ssshhhhh...- Chistó Harry- No tengo tiempo para explicarlo...   
- Te acompaño- Contestó Ron, saliendo de la cama.  
- ¡¡¡ Ni se te ocurra!!! - Exclamó Harry-. Es algo que debo hacer solo...- explicó, ya más calmado.   
- De acuerdo...-Ron desistió y se volvió a acostar.  
Harry bajó las escaleras hasta la sala común. El silencio de la noche era interrumpido únicamente por el viento golpeando los cristales y sus propios pasos, que . El recorrido transcurrió sin problemas hasta llegar al lugar exacto donde él había temido que Filch le descubriera... había llegado.   
Con ayuda del mapa del merodeador Harry supo exactamente cuál era la puerta en que había escondido a la gata. En el mapa, no venían los nombres de los animales, a no ser que fueran animagos, por eso, cuando entró, se llevó una gran sorpresa.  
Buscó por toda la habitación sin resultado: La gata no estaba allí. ¡Era imposible! No podía haberse ido, porque estaba congelada, pero, ¿Y si se había descongelado? No podía, ¡era un hechizo! Pero eso sí, podría habersele pasado el efecto o algo... además, la puerta estaba cerrada con candado... ¿Y si la habían encontrado? ¿Él estaba en medio de la noche, en una habitación fría, para nada? Harry se dio la vuelta, deseando no haber ido nunca a aquel horrible lugar. Pero hasta entonces no lo había deseado tanto. Afuera, en el pasillo, una voz desagradablemente conocida le detuvo.  
- Señor Potter... ¿Qué hace a estas horas por los pasillos?   
- Mas vale que tengas una buena explicación- continuó otra voz.  
Harry se dio la vuelta, y supo que todo había acabado para él. Delante de él, estaban Filch y Snape, el primero sujetando a la Señora Norris, a la cual, evidentemente, se le habían pasado los efectos del hechizo de Harry.   
- Encontramos a mi gatita- Dijo, viendo la expresión de Harry. Éste estaba confundido.Tenía la capa, ¿cómo le veían?-, en esta habitación, congelada. No había rastro del culpable, por eso decidimos tenderle una trampa. Fingimos que no sabíamos donde estaba para que esta misma noche el verdadero responsable, si era valiente (Y sin duda usted lo es), regresara para deshacer todo el malentendido. ¿Alguna pregunta?  
-Sí... - Consiguió decir Harry- ¿Cómo... cómo me ven?  
Snape rió. Su risa no era agradable en absoluto.  
- Si al menos tuvieras la capa invisible...-Dijo.   
Harry se tocó los hombros horrorizado. ¡No estaba! ¿Por qué era tan descuidado?  
-Bien, señor Potter-Prosiguió Snape con malicia-Por hoy, se ha librado de que le expulsemos y del castigo, pero, si vuelve a pasar algo como esto, lo pagará muy caro, ¿Entendido?  
-Sí, profesor-Dijo Harry, secretamente aliviado de que le hubieran levantado el castigo.  
-Eso sí, se le descontará a Gryffindor treinta puntos por ésto. Que le sirva para otra... Y ándese con cuidado, Potter. Con mucho cuidado, si no quiere sufrir las consecuencias.  
-Vuelve a tu sala común-Ordenó Filch-, antes de que cambiemos de opinión.  
Harry obedeció de buen grado. Era increíble. No había sido castigado, y lo mejor de todo, no le habían expulsado. Pero, ¿Por qué? Snape siempre aprovechaba cualquier mal acto de Harry para recriminárselo y amenazarle con la expulsión. ¿Por qué no le había expulsado en el acto? Por un momento, Harry pensó en volver sobre sus pasos y preguntárselo, pero cambió de idea. Mejor así... A lo mejor, no le expulsaban por lo del asunto de la Barrera Invisible... A saber.  
Al pie de las escaleras, estaba su capa invisible. Harry la recogió enseguida. Procurando no hacer ruido, subió las escaleras hasta el sitio donde se encontraba el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Y ya se iba a acercar a éste para decirle la contraseña, cuando oyó algo que le sobresaltó:  
-Harry... Harry... Ven, Harry...  
¡La voz de la noche pasada, otra vez! A Harry no le estaba gustando éste asunto nada. ¿Quién le estaría llamando? El muchacho recordó que, en segundo curso, él podía oír voces que provenían de dentro de los muros del castillo y que nadie más podía oír... Y éso era porque él entendía la lengua pársel. ¿Le estaría pasando lo mismo ahora?  
No. Imposible. La voz no parecía ser la de una serpiente, porque sino, sería una voz silbante. Pero aquella voz misteriosa que le llamaba, no era así, sino dulce y suave... La misma voz de la noche pasada.   
-Harry, por favor... Ven a mi encuentro... Ven, Harry... Por favor... Harry...  
Harry pensó que, también podía ser probable que la voz la produciese un fantasma que le quisiera dar un susto,o, podía ser Peeves el Poltergeist perfectamente, fingiendo mucho la voz, y que le quisiera tender una trampa... Por eso, Harry se dio la vuelta y gritó:  
-¿Quién está ahí?  
Silencio absoluto. Una de dos, pensó Harry, o el de la voz se había marchado, o el fantasma, o lo que fuese, se estaba haciendo el gracioso. Pero él no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, no, señor.  
-¿Quién está ahí?-Repitió Harry-¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Muéstrate ya!  
Silencio otra vez.   
-Mira, si querías darme un susto, lo has conseguido, ¿Vale?-Prosiguió Harry-¡Basta ya, muéstrate de una vez! ¡Esto no es gracioso!  
Y, entonces...  
-Harry... Ven... Escucha mis súplicas...  
-Pero, vamos a ver-Exclamó Harry-¿Dónde estás?  
-Aquí... Estoy aquí... Harry, ven...  
-¿Y dónde es aquí?-Harry comenzaba a enfadarse-Oye, ésto no me hace ninguna gracia, perdona que te diga.   
Harry dejó de gritar. Cualquiera que le oyese, pensaría que se comportaba como un estúpido. Lo mejor, era ignorar la voz. Sí, eso era lo mejor. Le importaba un comino quien fuese, ya le quisieran gastar una broma, o una trampa, o le estuvieran pidiendo ayuda de verdad. Estaba harto. Se volvió hacia el retrato de la señora gorda, y ya estaba abriendo la boca para decir la contraseña, cuando oyó la voz otra vez. Fuera quien fuese el dueño, o la dueña de la voz, comenzaba a impacientarse:  
-Harry, te pido que me escuches... Ven aquí... ¡Ven, Harry! ¡HARRY POTTER, NO ME IGNORES!!! ES URGENTE!!!!  
Y entonces, se oyó un ruido como de explosión, gritos de horror y unas carcajadas. Venían de abajo del todo. A Harry se le pusieron los pelos de punta. ¿Qué demonios estaría pasando?  
Se echó la capa invisible por encima(Sujetándosela bien para que no se le cayera), sacó su varita del bolsillo, la sostuvo ante sí y murmuró:  
-¡Lumos!  
En el extremo de la varita de Harry apareció una luz cegadora de inmediato, que le alumbró el camino al joven mago. No debía perder más tiempo. Sujetándose la capa invisible, Harry bajó las escaleras corriendo, hacia donde provenían los gritos. Venían de la mazmorra donde daban clase de Pociones. Harry abrió la puerta de la mazmorra(Para su sorpresa, estaba abierta), y...  
Se quedó patidifuso. Atados a los pupitres en donde se sentaban habitualmente los alumnos, estaban estudiantes muggles, gritando y muertos de miedo. La verdad, es que ni les hubiera hecho falta las ataduras, estaban petrificados de terror. ¿Cómo habían conseguido entrar?, se preguntó Harry. ¿Les habría soplado alguien la contraseña? Harry estaba tan asombrado que casi ni se dio cuenta de que se le cayó la capa. Al verle aparecer como de la nada, los muggles gritaron más fuerte todavía.  
Y entonces, Harry oyó una voz irónica detrás de él que retumbó en toda la sala:  
-Pero bueno, ¿Ya tenéis miedo? No me lo puedo creer, ¡Pero si ésto es sólo el principio! Os lo merecéis, miserables... Pero, esperad. Creo que tenemos compañía...  
Harry se dio la vuelta. Conocía demasiado bien aquella voz... Y, al ver a quién tenía enfrente, supo que no se había equivocado. No era, ni más ni menos que...  
-¡¡MALFOY!! ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?-Gritó Harry furioso. Efectivamente, Draco Malfoy estaba allí, vestido con una túnica negra con capucha incorporada.  
-Bueno, bueno, bueno... ¿A quién tenemos aquí?-Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa irónica-Pero si es Potter, que se ha dignado a ver el espectáculo...  
-Cierra la boca-Le interrumpió Harry-¿Qué demonios haces con éstos muggles?  
-¿Pues tú que crees? Torturar a ésta escoria que tienes delante de tus narices, y darles su justo merecido.  
-¿Te has vuelto loco?-Gritó Harry al borde de la histeria-¡No puedes hacer magia delante de ellos!  
-Ya lo sé, Potter, pero tú no eres quién para decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer-Dijo Malfoy-Ahora, será mejor que te vayas de aquí en menos de lo que tardas en decir "muggle", o si no, vas a tener que sufrir las consecuencias...  
-Mira cómo tiemblo-Dijo Harry sarcásticamente-¿Cuáles son las consecuencias, eh?  
- Muy bien... Si no te vas por ti mismo-Prosiguió Malfoy con tranquilidad-, tendré que pedir a mis tres amiguitos que te echen una mano... Y si ahora no tiemblas, lo harás pronto, te lo aseguro.  
Entonces, Harry vio que tres personas (si a eso se le podían llamar personas) se acercaron rápidamente hacia donde él estaba. Iban vestidos como Malfoy, pero no parecían humanos, sino... ¡¡¡¡DEMENTORES!!!   
- ¿Por qué haces esto?- Consiguió decir Harry en medio de su desesperación. Estaba paralizado de miedo, ahora sí se quería ir... ¡Pero no podía! El muchacho trató de mantener la calma. Después de todo, él en tercero pudo vencer a cien de aquellas horribles criaturas él solo, ¿Por qué no poder con tres de ellas? Pero, casi siempre se había desmayado al ver uno, y mucho se temía que no tardaría mucho en hacerlo en aquél preciso instante..  
-No me gusta que éstos... éstos... muggles-Dijo Malfoy despectivamente-, anden merodeando por aquí, en terrenos de Hogwarts, así que van a tener un buen escarmiento. Permíteme, pero debo seguir con mis planes... Y ni tú, ni nadie me lo va a impedir. Tú-Llamó a un encapuchado que tenía a su lado- , saca a Potter de aquí, ¡AHORA!  
Harry trató de mantener el semblante calmado, pero estaba empezando a perder la sangre fría... Tenía que hacer algo, y rápido. Pero entonces, cuando Harry estaba a punto de sacar su varita, cuando oyó al supuesto dementor contestar:  
-A tus órdenes, Malfoy.  
Harry se quedo alucinado. ¿Los dementores podían hablar? O... ¿no eran dementores? En el caso de que no lo fuesen, su hechizo no surtiría efecto, así que tendría que planear otra cosa para salir del paso...  
-¡Un segundo!-Gritó.   
- ¿Si?- Preguntó cortésmente Malfoy.   
-Si tratáis de echarme, yo... iré directo a hablar con Dumbledore, y todos tus planes se irán por la taza del retrete. Sí, eso es lo que voy a hacer.   
Malfoy empalideció.   
-¡No lo harás! ¡No serás capaz!-Exclamó.  
-Oh, claro que lo haré-Amenazó Harry. El miedo que antes sentía había desaparecido, y en su lugar, lo que sentía ahora era rabia-Tarde o temprano voy a tener que hablar con alguien.  
Malfoy pareció comprender que Harry tenía razón, y perdió los estribos. Sacó su varita y gritó:  
-¡Ya está bien!-Apuntó a Harry con su varita-Ahora, Potter, no recordarás nada de esto, y tendrás que irte a la cama. ¡Obliviate!  
Pero los reflejos de Harry no le fallaron ésta vez. El joven sacó también su varita con rapidez, y alzándola ante sí, gritó:  
-¡Desviatus!  
El hechizo de Harry, un encantamiento desviador, hizo impacto con el de Malfoy, que inmediatamente se desvió de su trayecto e hizo añicos una redoma que había por allí. Malfoy se quedó atónito, y los muggles gritaron otra vez, asombrados.  
-Suelta a ésos inocentes muggles-Dijo Harry desafiante, por encima de los gritos de los muggles.  
-No veo por qué hacerlo...-Repuso Malfoy, cuando recuperó el habla y con tono desdeñoso.  
-¡Que los sueltes! ¿Se puede saber que mérito tiene que tú los tortures? ¿Qué te han hecho ellos?  
-Pues, verás, Potter, para tu información, ellos estaban husmeando los alrededores, cuando los vi, alrededor de la una de la madrugada. Y su curiosidad les va a costar cara... ¡Vaya que si les va a costar cara!  
-Ya. ¿Y qué diablos hacías a ésas horas? Se supone que deberías estar durmiendo-Harry se dio cuenta tarde. Él también estaba fuera de la cama...   
-Y tú también, pero bueno, es lo mismo-Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.  
-Sí, lo que sea-Dijo molesto Harry- ¡Pero respóndeme! ¿Qué estabas haciendo?  
-Pues, tenía cosas urgentes que hacer... Además, ¡A ti qué te importa!-Contestó Malfoy haciendo un ademán de impaciencia-¿Por qué no te acuestas de una vez, Potter? Esto no es asunto tuyo.  
-Déjalos ir, Malfoy-Harry no hizo caso-¿Sabes? Así no conseguirás que reaparezca la Barrera Invisible.  
-Me importa un comino la asquerosa barrera esa-Dijo Malfoy con desprecio-A mí me importa más hacer cosas importantes, como la que estoy haciendo ahora.  
-¡¿TORTURAR MUGGLES TE PARECE ALGO IMPORTANTE, MALFOY?!-Gritó Harry enfurecido y alucinado a la vez-No me lo puedo creer. Tú has perdido el juicio. ¿Qué ganas con eso, eh?   
-Muchas cosas que tu no comprenderías-Dijo Malfoy-Potter, vete a la cama.  
-¡No tienes derecho para enviarme a ningún lado!-Exclamó Harry. Le hervía la sangre-Dumbledore se enterará de esto, no lo dudes.  
-Si te chivas, tendrás el mismo merecido que éstos de aquí-Amenazó Malfoy, señalando a los muggles.  
-¡Y a ti te expulsarán por ello!  
Malfoy y Harry se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, mirándose con odio. Los muggles ya no gritaban, pero miraban la escena con terror. Al fin, Harry dijo:  
-Muy bien, me iré a mi sala común. Pero tú te lo has buscado.  
Y Harry ya estaba recogiendo su capa del suelo y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, cuando Malfoy gritó:  
-¡Potter, espera!  
Harry se dio la vuelta.  
-¿Qué?-Respondió de mal talante.  
-Lo he pensado mejor, y creo que tienes razón-Dijo Malfoy. Harry le miró con incredulidad-Hagamos un trato. Si tú no dices nada a los profesores, yo soltaré a los muggles. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?  
Harry dudó unos segundos. Cómo le gustaría ver a Malfoy expulsado... Pero la cara de aquellos pobres muggles nunca la podría olvidar, estaban sufriendo y él no podía consentirlo.  
-Trato hecho-Musitó al fin.  
-Tú no te preocupes, yo y mis compañeros nos encargaremos de borrarles la memoria y nos ocuparemos de que vuelvan sanos y salvos a su colegio-Concluyó Malfoy con una sonrisa hipócrita. Harry no sabía por qué estaba confiando en él, pero sonaba convincente. Con una última mirada a los muggles, Harry salió del calabozo, no sin antes decirle a Malfoy:  
-Más os vale.  
Se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor, con la cabeza hecha un lío. Pero lo que más le preocupaba ésa sensación de desazón e inquietud, que no le abandonaba. No estaba seguro que Malfoy cumpliese su parte del trato, conociéndole... Pero ésa no era la única incógnita. ¿De quién era ésa voz? ¿De dónde provenía? ¿Los muggles le estarían pidiendo ayuda? ¿Quiénes eran los encapuchados compañeros de Malfoy, si no eran dementores? Con ésas y muchas más dudas se acostó esa noche. 


	6. Un boggart en Collins & Becker.

Hola, gente! aquí estoy yo otra vez, con un nuevo capítulo... El cuarto! Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado rewiews, me animáis la moral. :)10 rewiwes, ni más ni menos!! sois geniales!!!!  
Wilbur: Ya sé que suena macabro que Malfoy torture muggles, pero es que quería sacar a relucir su lado más oscuro.. Y además, más adelante, se os explicará el porqué actúa así... Pero no voy a adelantaros cuando!  
Conque te dieron escalofríos cuando la voz esa llamaba a Harry, ¿Eh? Bueno, ese es el efecto que quería lograr... ;) jejeje  
Selene: Mil gracias!!!! La verdad, si yo fuera Harry, no hubiese confiado en Malfoy, pero uno de los problemas que Harry tiene es que es algo ingenuo. En fin... Tarde o temprano descubrirá que Malfoy no es precisamente algiien de fiar...  
EP! He hablado demasiado... Bueno, espero que este capítulo te guste.  
Tomoyo: Thanks! ;)  
Anuka: si, tienes razon... Me gusta dejar en vilo a la gente!!!! jejeje  
Megumi: Thank a ti tb!!!  
Hermione: Aki tienes mi capítulo... completo!!!! a ver si te gusta ;)  
  
************************  
  
Capítulo 4. Un boggart en Collins & Becker.  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente...  
-Harry... Harry... ¡Harry, despierta!  
Harry se despertó sobresaltado. ¿La voz le llamaba otra vez? No estaba seguro de que fuese así. Entonces, vio que alguien, a su lado, le zarandeaba para que se despertara. Era Ron.  
-Harry, tío, ¿Tú sabes la hora que es?-Dijo-¡Las doce y media de la mañana! Menos mal que hoy es sábado y no tenemos clases, porque si no te hubiera caído una buena...  
-¿Ah... si? ¿Hoy es sábado?-Balbució Harry, frotándose los ojos y poniéndose las gafas.  
-Sí. Ya no sabes ni en que día vives... Oye, Harry, te noto muy raro últimamente. Ayer, te acostaste a las tres de la madrugada. Lo supe porque te oí subir las escaleras. ¡Has dormido nueve horas y media! Y no hablas tanto como antes, yo te noto muy callado. ¿Te ocurre algo?  
-Mira, Ron, estoy bien, ¿Vale?-Dijo Harry algo molesto.  
-Yo no lo creo así-Objetó Ron-Mírate, estás pálido, y tienes mala cara. A ti te pasa algo.  
Harry soltó un suspiro.  
-No es nada importante, de verdad-Aseguró.  
Ron le miró con suspicacia.  
-A ti te pasa algo, Harry-Repitió-Y es grave. Yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que me lo cuentes. Vamos, soy tu mejor amigo. Puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea.  
Harry dudó. Sí, Ron era su mejor amigo, pero... ¿Cómo se tomaría el hecho de que él había ido al colegio muggle de noche, que había sido él quien había congelado a la Señora Norris y por poco le castigan, que una voz misteriosa le llamaba, procedente de no se dónde y que había pillado a Malfoy torturando a estudiantes muggles la pasada noche? Ron esperaba, serio. Al fin, Harry dijo:  
-De acuerdo. Escucha bien, porque es largo...-Y le contó todo lo que le había pasado en aquellas dos noches. Cuando acabó, Ron estaba alucinado, sobre todo con lo del asunto de Malfoy y los muggles.  
-¿Qué Malfoy ha torturado a varios muggles con magia?-Dijo horrorizado-Si ya lo sabía yo... Ése va a acabar igual que su padre. ¡Hay que decírselo cuanto antes a Dumbledore!  
-¡No!-Exclamó Harry-Verás, Malfoy y yo hemos hecho un trato-Añadió, ante los extrañados ojos de Ron.  
-¿Un trato?-Repitió Ron-Conociéndole, seguro que lo rompe, estoy seguro.  
-Déjame acabar, ¿Quieres? El trato es el siguiente: Si yo no me chivaba, él dejaría en paz a los muggles. Si se lo decimos a Dumbledore, Malfoy seguirá torturando muggles hasta la saciedad.  
-Pero Dumbledore expulsará a Malfoy en cuanto sepa lo que hace, y lo sabrá tarde o temprano, aunque nosotros no se lo digamos-Repuso Ron razonablemente-Y, cuando esté fuera, no podrá seguir con su tortura de muggles. ¿O sí? Además, te repito que seguro que rompe el pacto.  
-No sé... Cuando me lo dijo, sonaba muy convincente.   
-¿A que Malfoy acaba siendo un mortífago, como su padre? ¡Me apuesto cien galeones a que lo va a ser!  
-No los tienes-Objetó Harry.  
-Qué más da. Cuando los tenga. O mejor aún, apuesto mi paga semanal. Aunque le expulsen o no, seguro que acabará siendo uno de ellos... Si ya hasta me lo estoy imaginando en acción.  
-Ya. Pero a mí me da la impresión de que Malfoy no está en sus cabales. En su sano juicio, nadie se pondría a torturar muggles porque sí...  
-Sí, alguien sí. Los mortífagos.  
-Y mucho me temo que tampoco los mortífagos están en su juicio. Están bajo la influencia de Voldemort.  
-¡No pronuncies ese nombre!  
-Es igual. A menos que Malfoy no cumpla su palabra, no hay que delatarle-Dijo Harry en tono cortante.  
-Eso va contra mis principios, pero bueno-Accedió Ron-¡Ya verás cuando Hermione se entere!  
Mientras Harry y Ron discutían, Joey entró en la habitación.  
-¡Harry! Pero bueno, ¿Aún en la cama?-Dijo-Oye, tío, pues mejor espabílate. El entrenamiento de quidditch comienza dentro de media hora, y te recuerdo que eres el capitán...  
-¡El entrenamiento de quidditch! ¡Ahí va, se me había olvidado!-Exclamó Harry, pegando un bote en la cama y levantándose bruscamente-Y yo sin desayunar...  
-Como no seas más responsable, me temo que te van a quitar el puesto-Rió Joey-Anda, date prisa. Yo cojo mi escoba, y enseguida estoy ahí. ¡Te veré en el campo!  
Harry se vistió con su túnica escarlata a toda prisa y se despidió de Ron, el cual le devolvió el gesto. El muchacho bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta la sala común, y allí casi tropezó con Fred y George.  
-¡Buenos días, Harry! ¿O más bien buenas tardes?-Saludó Fred divertidamente-¿Adónde vas?  
-A desayunar, a ver si pillo algo...-Contestó Harry sin aliento.  
-Pues llegas tarde-Dijo George-No hay nada para comer ya y no hay ni Dios en el comedor. Esas son las ventajas de despertarse tarde...  
-Nosotros también nos hemos levantado a deshora, y acabamos de comprobarlo-Agregó Fred-Por suerte, hemos ido a la cocina y nos hemos cogido algo para comer. ¿Quieres algo?  
Harry aceptó de buen grado la invitación, tomando un pastelillo de almendras de los que tenían Fred y George. Pero, antes de llevárselo a la boca, dijo suspicaz:  
-No lo habréis hechizado, ¿Verdad?  
-Tú tranquilo, que ése es de los normales-Aseguró Fred-Confía en nosotros. Los peligrosos son los confites de pistacho...  
-¿Qué les pasa a ésos?-Preguntó Harry, metiéndose el pastelillo en la boca.  
-Dale uno a tu primo muggle-Dijo George, sonriendo con malicia-, y ya verás.  
En aquél instante, Hermione entró por el agujero del retrato a la sala común. Se la veía soñolienta y molesta.  
-Hola, Hermione-Dijo Harry con la boca llena-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya has tenido la entrevista?  
-Si, a las 7 de la mañana-Contestó Hermione de mal humor.  
-¿Y qué tal?  
-Un fraude. Me han preguntado cosas estúpidas, y sin sentido. Yo creo que me han hecho ésa entrevista para fastidiarme. He perdido el tiempo y he madrugado para nada. Tengo cosas mucho mas importantes que contestar a preguntas impertinentes, así que, al cabo de media hora de interrogatorio, les he dado con la puerta en las narices. Bueno, te veré más tarde, Harry. He de hacer muchos deberes, y no veas que sueño tengo...-Hermione ahogó un bostezo-Hasta luego.  
-Hasta luego-Dijo Harry, viendo cómo Hermione subía al cuarto de las chicas.  
- Bueno, Harry, te veremos en el campo-Dijo Fred-¡Hasta ahora!  
-¡Hasta ahora, chicos! Y gracias por el pastel.  
-¡No hay de qué!-Respondieron ambos gemelos a la vez.  
Harry subió al cuarto de los chicos por su Saeta de Fuego, y luego se dirigió al campo de quidditch.  
  
Ahí ya estaban Joey, Katie Bell y Nadine Mullet. Ésta última se mostró algo tímida cuando Harry la saludó. Fred, George y Alicia Spinnet vinieron poco después.  
-Bueno, ya estamos todos-Dijo Harry-¿Alguien me puede decir cuál es el próximo partido de quidditch de la temporada?  
-Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff-Le recordó Fred.  
-Nuestro capi necesita que le refresquemos la memoria,¿eh?-Le acompañó George.  
-Vale, vale, es cierto. Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, que se jugará en Febrero. Sí, ya recuerdo. Bien, ya sé que queda aún tiempo, pero hay que empezar a ponerse las pilas a partir de ahora.   
-No entiendo esa expresión, pero vale-Comentó Joey.  
-Significa que hay que espabilar-Le dijo Katie Bell-. No estás muy puesto en expresiones cotidianas, ¿eh?  
-Si, pero sólo en expresiones cotidianas muggles.  
-Vale ya-Cortó Harry-Veamos, Slytherin jugará primero contra Hufflepuff el mes que viene. Y necesitamos que Slytherin pierda para estar nosotros igualados con Hufflepuff. Venga, montaros en las escobas. ¡Empieza el entrenamiento!  
-Oye, Harry, ¿Y por qué es necesario estar igualados con Hufflepuff?-Preguntó Nadine.  
-No necesariamente igualados, con que no tengan demasiados puntos de ventaja ellos sobre nosotros y viceversa es suficiente. Siempre es mejor así, ¿No crees?-Respondió Harry cortésmente, y Nadine se sonrojó- Eso sí, hay que vigilar que Hufflepuff no gane a Slytherin por mucho para que no estén por encima de nosotros.  
-Menuda humillación para Slytherin, ser derrotados por Hufflepuff...-Comentó Joey. Todos rieron.  
-Bueno, todos a sus puestos-Harry abrió la caja de madera que contenía los artículos para jugar quidditch, y soltó todo. Los gemelos Weasley cogieron los bates, las bludgers salieron disparadas, la snitch desapareció volando de la vista y la queffle se quedó donde estaba. Todos se montaron en sus respectivas escobas y Harry recogió la quaffle del suelo para lanzarla cuando comenzase el entrenamiento.  
-Tres...-Murmuró-Dos... Uno...  
Dio una fuerte patada, al igual que sus compañeros, y al mismo tiempo, lanzó la quaffle hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas. Todos se elevaron en el aire y comenzaron a entrenar. Mientras los demás hacían lo que debían hacer según los puestos que tenían, Harry buscó por todo el campo la snitch.  
No habían pasado ni dos minutos que estaban entrenando, cuando Harry sintió que alguien le llamaba la atención picándole en el hombro. Al volverse, Harry vio a Nadine enfrente de él.  
-Harry, ¿Tienes un minuto?-Le preguntó la muchacha con timidez.  
-Pues... ¿Puedes esperarte al final del entrenamiento? No podemos interrumpirlo ahora...-Objetó Harry.  
-Por favor... Sólo serán unos segundos-Suplicó Nadine-Necesito decirtelo ahora. Si no es ahora no será nunca. Harry, por favor...  
El joven bufó y apartó los ojos del terreno del juego.  
-Vamos a ver-Espetó, irritado-¿Qué es eso tan importante que no puedes esperar a más tarde para decírmelo?  
A Nadine se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.  
-Harry, no te enfades... Yo sólo quería pedirte que... que fueses mi pareja para el baile de Navidad.  
Harry casi se cayó de la escoba ante tan inesperada noticia.  
-¿Qué?-Farfulló.  
-Sólo eso-Dijo Nadine-Pero veo que no te interesa. Bien, sigamos entrenando...-Dio la vuelta con su escoba.  
-¡Nadine!¡Espera!-La detuvo Harry, yendo a toda prisa tras ella. La noticia le había dejado alucinado, pero no podía dejar a la pobre Nadine tan desolada. Nadine se volvió hacia Harry-Oye, yo no quería ser así contigo-Se disculpó-Yo no tengo pareja para el baile aún. Y bueno... Si tú quieres que yo sea tu pareja, yo estaré encantado de serlo.  
A Nadine se le iluminó la cara al oír aquello.  
-¿De... de verdad?-Balbució.  
-Pues claro-Aseguró Harry sonriendo-No tengo inconveniente.  
Nadine sonrió también, y dijo:  
-De acuerdo. Bueno, a seguir entrenando-La joven se sonrojó levemente y se fue junto a Alicia Spinnet y Katie Bell. Harry se encogió de hombros y siguió buscando la snitch.  
  
Pero el entrenamiento de quidditch no duró mucho más. En el campo, apareció repentinamente la profesora McGonagall. Tenía en el rostro una expresión muy seria, como si hubiese pasado algo grave.   
-¡Potter!-Exclamó, mirando hacia arriba.  
Harry, que seguía todavía algo aturdido por la petición de Nadine, se sobresaltó al oír la voz de McGonagall. Miró hacia abajo, preocupado. ¿Qué había hecho él aquella vez?  
-¿Sí, profesora?-Dijo, tratando de mantaner tranquilo el semblante.  
-Potter, quiero que canceles el entrenamiento ahora mismo.  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-Harry no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, pero seguía manteniéndose suspendido en el aire, mediante la escoba.  
-Dumbledore quiere hablaros a todos acerca de un asunto importante-Prosiguió la profesora-. Y no puedo consentir que vosotros seáis los únicos que no seáis conscientes de ello.  
-Bueno, si es así... ¿Tenemos que ir al comedor?  
-Sí, a ser posible, dentro de cinco minutos.  
-Está bien, enseguida vamos... -Harry se dirigió hacia sus compañeros y gritó-¡ENTRENAMIENTO SUSPENDIDO! ¡Todos a tierra!  
-¿Cómo que entrenamiento suspendido? ¡Si apenas llevamos un cuarto de hora!-Protestó Joey.  
-Os lo explicaré todo abajo... Vamos, todos a tierra.  
Todo el equipo, sin entender nada, descendió a tierra y se bajaron de las escobas.  
-¿Qué pasa?-Quiso saber Alicia Spinnet.  
-Dumbledore quiere informar a todos sobre un asunto importante-Informó Harry, recogiendo la quaffle y metiéndola en la caja-. Así que tenemos que ir para el comedor dentro de cinco minutos, a más tardar.  
-¿De qué nos va a informar?-Inquirió Nadine.  
-Eso no lo sé, tendrá que decírnoslo ahora. Bueno, coged vuestras escobas y vámonos al castillo...  
Poco después, todos estaban en el Gran Comedor, expectantes. ¿Cuál sería aquella noticia tan importante de la que Dumbledore tenía que informarles? Eso nadie lo sabía.  
-Ésta vez, nosotros no hemos hecho nada-Dijo Fred con extrañeza-.¿Qué puede haber pasado?  
-¿Estáis seguros?-Replicó Ron, con un tono que era en parte de reproche, en parte de suspicacia.  
-Shhh, callaos-Chistó Ginny-. Va a empezar.  
Dumbledore acababa de entrar en el Gran Comedor, donde se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Ya en la mesa de los profesores, se aclaró la garganta, y habló:  
-He de comunicar una terrible noticia para el mundo mágico. El ministerio ha descubierto un boggart en Collins & Becker, la escuela muggle que está enfrente nuestro-Se oyeron murmullos y exclamaciones, pero al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a hacerse el silencio, y Dumbledore siguió hablando-. Por eso, ahora más que nunca, debemos ser prudentes con nuestra magia, para no levantar más sospechas, ¿de acuerdo? Desde luego, éste asunto está controlado, como ya he dicho, el ministerio trabajará a partir de ahora día y noche en ello. Esto es todo.  
Dicho ésto, Dumbledore se retiró deprisa de la estancia, donde volvió a oírse los murmullos y las exclamaciones.  
-¿Cómo habrá podido llegar un boggart al colegio muggle?-Quiso saber Hermione, intrigada.  
-Tienes razón, es muy extraño-Le apoyó Harry.  
-Yo pensé que las criaturas mágicas no podían entrar en ese colegio...-Comentó Ron, pensativo.  
-Pero, Ron, la barrera invisible no está...-Le recordó Celeste.  
-Éste año están ocurriendo cosas muy raras en Hogwarts-Agregó Harry-.Parece como si... Como si alguien las provocara, ¿No?  
-Todos los años pasan cosas raras-Objetó Hermione-.¿Crees que en un colegio de magia va a pasar algo precisamente normal?  
-Bueno, ya sé que no, pero ahora más que nunca... O bueno, eso me parece a mi...  
-Pero no hay que preocuparse demasiado-Dijo Ron-. El ministerio está en el caso, y todo está bajo control....  
De repente, oyeron a sus espaldas una voz que arrastraba las palabras:  
-No creo que el ministerio haga algo de provecho. Y menos gente tan incompetente como tu padre, Weasley.  
Se volvieron. Evidentemente, era Malfoy, que les dirigió una sonrisa perversa antes de alejarse.  
-¡Malfoy!-Exclamó Ron furioso, haciendo ademán de levantarse para pegarle, pero Harry y Hermione le sujetaron para que se sentara-. Como vuelva a decir eso de mi padre le parto la cara, lo juro...  
-Odio decirlo, pero... Creo que ése Malfoy tiene razón-Dijo Joey, para sorpresa de todos.  
-¿Qué estás diciendo, Joey?-Ron miró a Joey con los ojos como platos, sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos-Tu padre trabaja en el Ministerio, por si te has olvidado de ello...   
-Ya, ya lo sé, pero no creo que el Ministerio sea capaz de arreglarlo, hablando en plata-Continuó Joey.  
-¿Ah, no?-Ron le miró incrédulo.  
-No. Ése trabajo lo tenemos que hacer nosotros.  
-¿Nosotros?  
-Tú no. Yo. Y... Harry, ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?  
-Vale...-Accedió Harry, que no tenía ni idea de lo que su amigo se traía entre manos. Se levantaron de sus sillas y se alejaron, no sin antes oír Harry que Celeste musitaba:  
-No sé qué estará planeando ése creído de Joey, para mí que la fama se la he subido a la cabeza...  
Joey no hizo caso de ése comentario y se fueron a una esquina del comedor.  
-Bueno, ¿Qué quieres?-Inquirió Harry, una vez allí.  
-He pensado que tú y yo podríamos acabar con el boggart. ¿Qué te parece?-Dijo Joey, en un tono confidencial.  
-¿Nosotros? Pues no sé que decir. Para eso ya hay gente experimentada...-Objetó Harry.  
-¡Pero tardarán mucho tiempo para acabar con un simple boggart! ¡Imagínate! ¡Miles de muggles inocentes viéndose enfrentados a sus más temibles pesadillas! No hay tiempo que perder.  
-¡Tienes razón! De acuerdo, te ayudaré.  
-¡Genial! Mañana por la noche...-Comenzó Joey.  
-¿Mañana por la noche?-Le interrumpió Harry-¿Estás loco? Si es por la noche, ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar al boggart? ¿Pretendes ir de habitación en habitación buscándole?  
-Si tienes una idea mejor...-Contestó Joey, algo molesto.  
-No, pero... salir por la noche es una locura. Iremos hoy, por la tarde, y le pediremos a Justin....  
-¿A quién?  
-A alguna persona de por allí que nos enseñe dónde está ésa cosa.... Y ya está.  
-Vale. ¡Hasta luego!  
-¡Hasta luego!  
Harry se dirigió hacia la mesa. Ya no quedaba nadie excepto Ron y Hermione.  
-¿De que éstabais hablando Joey y tú?-quiso saber Ron.  
-Hemos estado negociando-Contestó el aludido con una risita.  
Después, se fue hacia el Gran Hall. Joey estaba esperándole allí. En seguida dejaron el colegio.   
Joey habló todo el camino hacia Collins & Becker, muy deprisa y casi chillando. Sin duda, se le notaba algo alterado. A pesar de eso, Harry no le escuchaba. Tenía mucho en qué pensar. De repente, le habia venido a la cabeza un pensamiento terrible. ¿Y si Malfoy no estaba cumpliendo su trato? ¿Podría confiar en él? Pero no solo tenía ésas congojas. Ahora, lo que más le preocupaba era Justin. Detestaba sus preguntas, le ponían nervioso. Y además... tenía un mal presentimiento, no sabía de qué. Entonces, la voz de Joey le sacó repentinamente de sus pensamientos:  
-Ya hemos llegado... ¿No?  
-Ajá-Afirmó Harry-Es aquí.  
-Qué curioso... ¿A ésta edificación, los muggles la llaman "colegio"?-Comentó Joey, mirando con ironía el edificio de Collins & Becker.  
-Sí. ¿Tan raro es?  
-Bueno, ten en cuenta que yo nunca he visto una escuela muggle hasta ahora-Joey se encogió de hombros-Puede que tú sí, pero yo no.  
-Venga, entremos-Harry giró el pomo de la puerta de entrada a Collins & Becker y él y Joey entraron.  
-¿Sabes qué es lo que más raro me resulta de todo esto?-Dijo Joey a su amigo, cuando cerró la puerta tras ellos.  
-¿El qué?  
-Pues que precisamente el boggart haya escogido un sitio como éste, tan amplio e iluminado. A los boggarts les gustan los sitios con las características contrarias a éste...  
-Ya lo sé-Dijo Harry, con gesto cansino-Pero es probable que se haya escondido en una habitación especialmente oscura, no que directamente se haya metido en el patio.  
-Sí, tienes razón. ¿Pero cómo habrá llegado hasta aquí?  
-A saber. Puede que se hubiese escondido en una caja, el conserje de ésta escuela haya cogido la caja y...-Harry se interrumpió en su especulación. Acababa de ver a Justin, que salía del edificio con expresión intranquila en aquél instante. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de verle como entonces. ¡Podrían interrogarle por el paradero del boggart!  
-Oye, Joey-Dijo a su compañero, que no se había dado cuenta de la aparición de Justin-, espérame. Voy a pedir ayuda a Justin, acabo de verle... ¡Ahora vuelvo!  
-¿Justin? ¿Quién diablos es...?-Empezó Joey, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Harry ya subía las escaleras, dispuesto a hablar con Justin... aunque éste le acribillase a preguntas intimidantes.  
-¡Eh, Justin!-Le llamó la atención. El aludido levantó la vista, confuso, y al ver quién le llamaba, se le iluminó la cara.  
-¡Harry!¡Cuánto me alegro!-Exclamó, entusiasmado, corriendo hacia él-Sabes, eres muy oportuno en aparecer ahora...  
-¿Por?-Inquirió Harry, fingiendo curiosidad.  
-Verás, es que eres el único que apoya mi teoría sobre los sucesos raros...¡Y necesito tu ayuda!  
-¿De qué se trata?  
-Bueno... en nuestra clase, ha aparecido un ser muy extraño... es espeluznante... fascinante al mismo tiempo...¿Cómo te lo describiría para que me entendieses?...  
-¿Cambia de forma en cuanto ve a alguien?-Le ayudó Harry-¿Y la forma que adopta es precisamente lo que más miedo le da al individuo en cuestión?  
Justin le miró asombrado.  
-¡Exactamente, así es!-Exclamó-¡Es la descripción exacta! ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Bueno, es una larga historia-Dijo sonriendo Harry-He tenido que lidiar con varios de ellos, ¿Sabes?   
Justin no podía dar crédito a lo que oía.  
-Increíble-Logró decir-Bueno, pues yo traté de buscar información sobre ese ser en mis libros, pero no encontré nada, así que pensé que podrías ayudarme, ya que sabes tanto sobre el tema...  
-Haré algo mejor que eso-Dijo Harry-Verás, Justin, si yo estoy aquí es para combatir a ése bicho, con un compañero.  
-¿De... de veras? ¿Vais a... a aniquilar a ésa cosa?-Justin estaba alucinado-¡Increíble! ¿Cómo? Esto no me lo pierdo por nada...  
-Bueno, pues...-Harry se arrepintió al instante de haberle contado a Justin sus planes. De repente, oyó una voz detrás de él, que le sobresaltó:  
-Oye, Harry, tío, ¿Qué se supone que haces? El boggart se nos va a escapar, ¡y no entiendo qué haces perdiendo el tiempo hablando con un...!  
Harry se dio la vuelta. Quien hablaba era Joey, pero éste había enmudecido en mitad de la frase. Enseguida adoptó una expresión de enorme asombro, y trastabilló un poco. Harry no tardó en averiguar que el motivo de tanta sorpresa era Justin: Joey acababa de verle. Justin también había visto a Joey, y tenía exactamente la misma expresión de asombro que éste.  
-¡¡AAAAH!!-Gritaron ambos, señalándose mutuamente con el dedo.  
-¿Pero...? ¡Si es idéntico a mí!-Exclamó Justin, alucinado-Aunque con el pelo más despeinado... No puedo creerlo...  
-¿Qué diablos...?-Logró decir Joey, estupefacto-Esto no me puede estar pasando...  
Harry se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de ambos.  
-Joey... éste es Justin-Se dirigió primero a Joey, y luego a Justin-Justin... éste es Joey. En verdad, sois idénticos, os parecéis como una gota de agua a otra...  
Joey y Justin se miraron, y luego miraron a Harry sin dar crédito de lo que oían.  
-¿Ya le conocías?-Dijeron a la vez.  
-Desde el principio de éste curso-Sonrió Harry-Os conocí a los dos desde el mismo día.  
-¿Cómo? Pero... Harry...-Titubeó Justin-El primer día de clases, yo te vi, y luego, te dirigiste al castillo... ¿Viste entonces a ... él?  
-Vi a Joey en mi colegio-Dijo Harry.  
-¿Tu colegio? ¿Quieres decir que te dirigiste a tu colegio después de entrar en el castillo?  
Joey y Harry se miraron, sin saber que decir, y Justin continuó:  
-Harry, tienes que explicarme muchas cosas. Estoy bastante confuso... ¿Sabes? No hay ningún colegio cerca de nosotros en el que usen esto-Señaló la túnica de Harry-No sé cómo sabes tanto del ser extraño ese... ¡Lo que me cuentas es muy irreal! Y luego... ¿Cómo sabes que el castillo de ahí enfrente tiene más de mil años de antigüedad? No conozco a nadie que lo supiese, ¡En lugar de ése castillo, antes había ruinas!  
-Eso es lo que tú te crees, muggle-Se le escapó a Joey.  
Justin se le quedó mirando.  
-¿Qué?-Dijo, extrañado.  
-¡JOEY!-Gritó enfadado Harry.  
-Ay... metí la pata una vez más-Joey se avergonzó al instante-Nada, olvida lo que dije-Se dirigió a Justin.  
-Pero... quiero saberlo.-Insistió Justin-¿Cómo me has llamado?  
-M-muggle-Titubeó Joey, azorado.  
-Muggle...-Repitió Justin, y se quedó pensativo-Muggle... jamás había oído ese sustantivo... ¿Qué quiere decir?  
-Ahora no tenemos tiempo para explicarte nada-Cortó Harry, al borde de un ataque de nervios-Escucha, Justin. Tienes que decirnos dónde se encuentra ése boggart.  
-¿Boggart? ¿Te refieres al ser cambiante de nuestra clase?  
-Sí, ese es su nombre-Harry lanzó un suspiro exasperado-Bueno, ¿Dónde está?  
-En el aula 52, clase de Geografía-Informó Justin-Tercer piso, segunda puerta a la derecha.  
¿Os acompaño hasta allí?  
-De acuerdo-Accedieron Harry y Joey.  
Los tres jóvenes entraron al edificio, subiendo las escaleras para llegar al tercer piso. Al fin, llegaron hasta allí.  
-Aquí es, ¿No?-Dijo Joey-Segunda puerta a la izquierda... clase de.... ¿Herbología, has dicho?-Miró a Justin, desconcertado. Éste se echó a reír.  
- ¡¡¡No!!!- corrigió Justin riéndose aún- ¡El aula de Geografía! Menuda imaginacion...   
Joey lo miró confuso, pero no dijo nada.   
-Bueno, pasamos, ¿o que?-Inquirio Harry, algo impaciente. Justin movió el pomo y entreabrió la puerta, escudriñando en su interior.   
- ¿Qué pasa?- quiso saber Joey, cuando Justin se volvió con una cara muy pálida.   
- El bocharts, o como se llame esa cosa, está en el armario...- al   
ver la espresión de indiferencia de sus amigos, explicó- y si   
entramos saldrá...   
- Pero si no entramos se quedará ahí - razonó Harry astutamente- ¿Qué prefieres?   
- ¡No tienes por que acompañarnos!- exclamó Joey enfadado- Puedes irte.   
- ¡Ah, no! Ni pensarlo, por nada del mundo me perdería esto- Dicho   
esto, Justin abrió la puerta de golpe y entró con paso firme. Cuando sus   
amigos se encontraron también dentro, preguntó- Y ahora ¿qué?   
-Pues ahora, a abrir el armario-Dijo Joey con decisión, que dio un paso adelante.   
-Ah, ¿Es que vas a enfrentarte tu primero con el boggart?-Inquirio Harry.   
-Pues claro. Sí, luego iras tu, Harry... aqui voy.   
Joey abrió el armario con decisión, y trastabilló un poco. Del armario salió un horripilante vampiro, que se aproximaba a Joey con lentitud. Justin ahogo un grito.   
Joey estaba muy pálido y asustado, pero cogio la varita con decisión(Harry comprobo que Joey era zurdo, pues blandía la varita con la mano izquierda), la agitó y gritó:   
-¡Riddikulo!   
¡CRAC! Los colmillos del vampiro se convirtieron en gominolas. Joey habia abandonado todo temor y se partía de la risa, tirandose al suelo.   
Sin embargo, Justin estaba alucinado.   
-¿Como... ha hecho...?-Balbucio.   
-¡Bien, Harry!-Dijo Joey, cuando se le acabo la risa-¡Ahora te toca a ti!   
Harry dudo un segundo, mirando a Justin, y luego avanzo decidido hacia el boggart-vampiro. Inmediatamente, al ver a Harry, el boggart se transformó en dementor. Harry sentia que el miedo se apoderaba de él, que la vista se le nublaba... Pero sabia lo que tenia que hacer. Se volvio un segundo hacia Justin, que miraba a Harry intrigado y asustado, todo al mismo tiempo. Debía actuar rapido. Se sentía como que iba a desmayarse... "Para casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas", pensó desesperado pero decidido. Justin lo iba a saber todo, pero... Y qué? Así dejaria de hacer esas impertinentes preguntas... Y no quedaba otro remedio.   
Alzó la varita contra el boggart y, sin dudarlo un segundo, y pensando en algo alegre(los puntos que podrían ganar ellos dos por haber vencido al boggart), gritó lo primero que se le venía a la mente cuando se tenia que enfrentar a un dementor:   
-¡EXPECTO PATRONUS!   
De la varita de Harry salio un ciervo plateado, que embistió contra el dementor y desapareció. El dementor tropezó. Justin no podia creerse lo que veía.   
-¡Bravo!-Joey aplaudio freneticamente-¡No sabía que dominases tan bien el encantamiento patronus! ¡Ni yo lo sé hacer!   
Harry sonrió nervioso, y le dijo a Joey:   
-Acabemos de una vez con el. Venga, los dos a la vez.   
-Vale-Joey se acercó a Harry. Ambos jóvenes brujos alzaron las varitas contra el boggart, al tiempo que gritaron:   
-¡¡RIDDÍKULO!!   
El boggart estalló, al fin, en mil volutas de humo y desapareció. Harry y Joey se pusieron eufóricos. ¡Habían vencido al boggart!   
-¡Lo logramos, Joey! ¡Lo logramos!-Exclamó Harry, sin caber en si de felicidad.   
-Sabía que lo conseguiríamos-Joey esbozó una sonrisa-¡Chócalas!   
Harry y Joey chocaron las manos que tenian libres.   
-Esto será un bombazo en Hogwarts-Comentó Joey-Ya me imagino a McGonagall diciendonos: "Excelente, Potter y Clearfield. Sois unos verdaderos héroes y un orgullo para vuestra casa, cincuenta puntos mas para Gryffindor..."-Imitó a McGonagall.   
-¡Ya quisiera yo que asi fuese! Pero, mas bien lo que harán es quitarnos puntos por...-Harry se detuvo y miró hacia Justin, que a su vez miraba a Harry y a Joey como si éstos fuesen fantasmas.   
-Ha sido impresionante-Dijo con la voz ronca-Aun no puedo creerlo... Ahora sí tenéis que darme muchas explicaciones, y sobretodo, contestarme a ésto: ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?   
Joey y Harry se miraron, indecisos.   
-Habría que decirle la verdad, lo ha visto todo...-Dijo Joey dubitativo. Harry asintió energicamente. No habia mas remedio que explicárselo todo.   
-Verás, Justin... Nosotros... bueno, ya has visto cómo nos hemos desecho del boggart... Creo que eso te daría una buena pista de nuestra identidad-Empezó-¿Serviría de algo decirte que no eres tan fantasioso como los demás creen?-Miró con elocuencia a Justin.   
Se produjo una pausa, en la que se podía ver, en los azules ojos de Justin, que estaba atando cabos y llegando a una conclusión, la mas evidente:   
-Vosotros...¡¡¡¡¡SOIS MAGOS!!!!!-Exclamó.   
-Ajá-Asintió Joey-Muy bien, Justin. Sabes mucho, por lo que veo...   
-Joey, él se lee libros de fantasía-Le informó Harry-Era evidente que tarde o temprano iba a averiguarlo...   
Justin estaba fascinado.   
-¿De... de veras sois...? ¡Dios! ¡Esto es... es...!!! No se como explicarlo...-Titubeó, emocionado-Creía que todo no sucedía mas que en los libros como los míos...   
-Sí, eso es lo que se piensan todos los muggles como tu-Joey soltó una risita-Muggle es como os llamamos los magos a vosotros, lo que no tenéis poderes mágicos.   
-Ahora ya me explico muchas cosas...-Continuaba Justin, hablando muy aprisa de la emoción-¡Como que tu no me contestases bien a las preguntas que te hacía, Harry! No querías contestarme porque entonces yo lo descubriría todo sobre vosotros, ¿A que sí? Y vuestras vestimentas... si, desde luego, como no lo pensé antes. ¡Son propias de un brujo!   
Harry sonrió. Era la primera vez que sonreía con sinceridad delante de Justin.   
-Se llaman túnicas, Justin-Dijo-Ya te lo dije el dia que nos conocimos, es el uniforme que se usa en el colegio a donde vamos Joey y yo.   
-¿De verdad vais a un colegio?-Inquirió Justin, muy interesado-Creía que te quedabas conmigo... Pero no es un colegio normal, ¿Verdad?   
-Desde luego que no-Afirmó Joey-Es un colegio de magia. Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.   
-Vamos afuera, Justin-Dijo Harry, guiñándole un ojo-Tenemos que enseñarte una cosa Joey y yo, además de explicarte muchas mas cosas...   
-Desde luego-Justin, encantado de la vida, siguió a Harry y a Joey afuera del edificio. Se le veía realmente entusiasmado.   
-Mira, Justin-Harry, al salir del edificio, se detuvo y señaló hacia Hogwarts-Recuerdas que te dije que mi colegio estaba no muy lejos de aqui, ¿No? Bueno, pues no te mentí. ¡Ese es!   
-¡¡¡¡¡NO ME DIGAS!!!!!-Exclamó maravillado Justin-¿Vuestro colegio es un castillo? ¡Ahora me explico que sepas tanto sobre él!   
  
Durante la próxima media hora, mientras paseaban por las afueras de Collins & Becker, Justin bombardeó a Harry y Joey con miles de preguntas sobre Hogwarts, ellos mismos y su mundo. Tenía unas tremendas ansias de saberlo todo, puesto que su mayor afición era la brujería. Harry y Joey se lo contaban todo: Las clases que tenían en Hogwarts, las casas, el quidditch... Justin hasta les pidio que ellos le dejasen sus varitas, y se extasió cuando tuvo ambas en la mano.   
-Cuidado con ellas, ¿eh?-Dijo Joey con una sonrisa-La mía es de sequoia, veintisiete centímetros y medio, nervio de corazón de dragón. ¡No me ha fallado ni una sola vez!   
-Tampoco te pases-Harry soltó una risita-¿Y qué me cuentas cuando lo del duelo de magia entre tú y Celeste?-Joey se ruborizó.   
-¡Vaya! ¿Las varitas están compuestas siempre de algo?-Inquirió Justin, que a cada cosa que le contaban Harry y Joey sabía cada vez más sobre el mundo mágico.   
-Sí-Asintió Harry-No hay dos varitas iguales en el mundo. Y... ¿Qué es lo que decía el señor Ollivander...? Ah, si: "La varita es la que elige al mago, y no al revés".   
-¿De qué está hecha la tuya, Harry?-Preguntó Justin.   
-De madera de acebo y pluma de fénix. Tiene veintiocho centímetros-Informó Harry.   
-Ahora entiendo que apoyases mi teoría-Justin devolvió las varitas a sus respectivos dueños, y dirigiéndose a Harry-Sabías que era verdad, ¿No?   
Joey no entendía nada.   
-¿Qué teoría?-Inquirió, confuso.   
Harry le explicó los sucesos raros que acontecían en Collins & Becker, y la suposición de Justin al pensar que esos sucesos se debiesen a la brujería.   
-Mmmm... Sí, es muy posible-Dijo Joey, pensativo-Yo no lo descartaría. Desde luego, más que brujería honesta, a mí me parece mas como un intento de Artes Oscuras.   
-Eso fue lo que yo pensé-Le apoyó Harry-Pero... ¿Quién, o qué es lo que provoca todos esos sucesos? ¿Y con qué intención? ¿Para hacer sufrir a los muggles?   
-Nadie lo sabe, y mucho menos yo, que soy un estudiante de éste colegio-Dijo Justin-Ahora que lo pienso... Harry, la otra noche me dijiste que sucedían cosas muy raras donde tú estabas. ¿Es verdad?   
-¡Desde luego que lo es!-Dijo Harry con énfasis-Escucha, porque lo nuestro también es grave...   
Harry le contó a Justin(que estaba más atento que nunca)lo de la desaparición de la Barrera Invisible, y las medidas de seguridad que Hogwarts había tomado.   
-Sí que es fuerte...-Comentó, cuando Harry hubo acabado-Pero, ¿cómo ha sucedido?   
-No se sabe-Dijo Joey-, pero, personalmente, a mi me da la impresión de que lo que sucede en el mundo mágico y lo que sucede en el mundo muggle está relacionado de una manera u otra.   
-Puede ser que tengas razón-Dijo Harry-, pero deberemos averiguarlo para ver qué, o quién, está detrás de todo ésto.   
-Hay algo que todavía no me explico-Dijo Justin-, y no me refiero a lo que sucede en ambos mundos... ¿Cómo es que Joey y yo somos IDÉNTICOS?   
-Idénticos del todo no-Dijo Joey-Pero, sí, a mi también me extraña mucho. ¿Cuál es tu apellido?   
-Clearfield. Aunque mi madre volvió a su apellido de soltera cuando ella y mi padre se separaron, yo llevo el apellido de mi padre.   
-¡Pues es el mismo que el mío! ¿Y dices que vives con tu madre?   
-Sí, y con mi hermanita pequeña, Tracy. Ella es adoptada, naturalmente.   
-Ah, pues yo vivo con mi padre... ¡¡Hey!! ¡Hay demasiadas coincidencias!   
-Desde luego que las hay-Intervino Harry-Estoy llegando a una conclusión, de la pregunta que me he estado planteando todo éste tiempo. ¿Qué día nacisteis?   
-El 17 de Mayo de 1986...-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Joey, y Justin. Se miraron, asombrados.   
-¡Lo tengo!-Exclamó Harry, chocando una mano contra otra-Está mas claro que el agua. Sois hermanos.   
-¿Qué?-Se asombró Joey.   
-¡Si, yo diría que somos mucho más que hermanos!-Exclamó Justin, con los ojos brillándole-Somos...   
-Gemelos-Acabaron al mismo tiempo, mirándose. Se sonrieron el uno al otro, comprendiéndolo todo, y se abrazaron, para compensar todo el tiempo que habían estado separados. Así era, se dijo Harry a si mismo, mirando como Joey y Justin no se soltaban el uno del otro. Joey y Justin eran gemelos, pero sus padres les habían separado, por eso jamás se habían visto... hasta ahora.   
-¡Y todo el tiempo creyendo que no tenía hermanos...!-Dijo Joey, conteniendo la emoción y separándose al fin de su hermano-Qué equivocado estaba.   
-Bueno, de eso hablaremos mas tarde-Justin sonrió-Ahora, lo que importa es lo que sucede en el mundo mágico y el mundo muggle.   
-Sí, desde luego-Le apoyó Joey-Podría acabar todo en catástrofe si no nos andamos con cuidado...   
En ese momento, Harry tuvo una idea.   
-Podríamos evitarlo. Podríamos averiguar qué, o quién está detrás de todo ésto.   
-¿De que hablas?-Inquirió Joey.   
-De que podemos salvar a ambos mundos del caos, Joey-Espetó Harry-Sólo habría que investigar. Y para eso, empezaremos desde mañana mismo. Buscaremos información de todo eso. Y Justin podrá servirnos de mucha ayuda, ya que él es muggle y está consciente de todo lo que sucede en su escuela.   
-¡Sí...! Y yo os informaría de todo suceso raro que pasara-Añadió entusiasmado Justin.   
-Vale. Y haríamos relaciones de una cosa a otra... Sí, es una buena idea. Hagámoslo así-Aprobó Joey.   
-Pero, Justin-Harry miró a Justin muy serio-, prométenos que no vas a decirle a nadie lo que sabes sobre nosotros.   
-¡Lo juro!-Declaró solemnemente Justin, llevándose la mano izquierda al corazón-Podéis confiar plenamente en mí, estad seguros de ello. Soy una tumba, un ataud, un...   
-Vale, tío, pero no te pongas así-Harry se echó a reír-Ya sabemos que no te vas a ir de la lengua.   
-Bueno, pero por si acaso-Rió Justin.   
- Está anocheciendo, será mejor que nos vayamos...- dijo Harry mirando al cielo con preocupación   
- Si no, será mas dificil entrar, ya que Filch estará montando guardia.- le apoyó Joey.   
- ¿Tan pronto?- preguntó Justin apenado- De acuerdo... yo tambien tengo que irme para no tener que trepar por la ventana de mi cuarto...   
- Tranquilo, ¡estaremos en contacto! Si Harry y yo averiguamos algo, te lo comunicaremos enseguida, y tu haras lo mismo ¿vale?- Dijo Joey. Justin asintio varias veces.  
- ¡ESPERAD!- gritó Justin cuando Harry y Joey empezaron a caminar hacia aquel extraño castillo del que ya sabía más cosas.   
- ¿¿Qué??- preguntaron los dos al unísono algo alarmados.   
- Ya que hemos hecho una promesa, debemos de juntar nuestras manos.- Dijo extendiendo la suya- Venga...- apremió. Harry y Joey hicieron lo mismo, con mano vacilante.   
- ¿Así?   
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué os extrañáis tanto? ¿Nunca lo habéis hecho?   
- No- Reconoció Joey- .Los magos juntamos las varitas.   
- Bueno, pero ahora lo haremos así, y diremos: Juntamos nuestras manos para sellar nuestro compromiso, para investigar sobre el tema y prometer que nos ayudaremos mutuamente en todo lo que necesitemos.  
Los tres jóvenes lo repitieron otra vez con voz solemne. Y apartaron sus manos lentamente.   
Se despidieron y mientras Justin se dirigía corriendo hacia su colegio donde apenas había luz, Harry y Joey, en dirección contraria, andaban hacia un castillo iluminado en casi todas las mazmorras y torres, pero, donde más irradiaba luz, era en el comedor.   
- Estarán cenando - informó Joey, temblando de frío.  
- Es lo más probable. Por cierto, hoy es el banquete de Halloween... va a ser un delito q nos lo perdamos. Date prisa.  
- ¿Cómo es posible?- preguntó Joey después de estar largo rato en silencio. Harry le miró confuso - ¿Cómo es posible que yo sea mago y mi hermano gemelo sea muggle?- aclaró a Harry.   
- No... no lo se- reconoció el interpelado- eso no tiene nada que ver, no todos estamos cualificados para la magia no?   
Joey se encogió de hombros y siguió adelante. Llevaba el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.   
Harry caminaba a su lado pensativo. ¿Habrían hecho bien en decirle todos sus secretos a Justin?Justin no diría nada, eso era seguro, pero tal vez le hubieran metido en un lío bastante peligroso. Claro que no tuvieron otra opción...   
Joey se paró en seco. Harry lo miró con asombro.   
- He oído moverse algo en los árboles del bosque.- dijo con tono preocupado.   
- Será algún centauro.- contestó Harry mirando hacia donde señalaba Joey. Ambos sujetaron las varitas contra su cuerpo con fuerza.- Sigamos caminando.   
Dieron unos pasos más antes de quedarse petrificados. Una figura se acercaba por el camino hacia ellos.   
- ¡Será Filch!- exclamó Joey- ¡Habrá notado nuestra falta!   
Harry estaba preocupado de otra cosa. En el bosque seguían oyéndose unos ruidos muy extraños que se aprosimaban al camino. Joey sujetó su varita en alto.   
- ¡No!- susurró Harry- . No sabemos lo que puede ser, ni dónde está. Sería una pérdida de tiempo.   
Mientras tanto, la figura del camino se había acercado. Todavía no se podía distinguir con claridad su rostro pero Harry y Joey, sabían que fuera quien fuera, estaban metidos en un buen lío.   
- ¿Quienes sois vosotros?- gruñó la figura desde una distancia considerable. A pesar de eso Harry reconoció la voz.   
- ¡Hagrid!- exclamó, eufórico- Soy yo, Harry.   
La figura se acercó rapidamente, donde los dos magos pudieron distinguir quien era claramente.   
- ¿Qué estais haciendo aquí?- quiso saber Hagrid, pero ya no utilizaba ese tono de aviso en su voz.   
- Es una larga historia...- dijo Harry, bostezando.   
- En el bosque se oyen ruídos muy raros- exclamó Joey, siendo la primera vez que hablaba delante del guardabosques. Hagrid rió.   
- Me parece que todo ha sido una confusión. El que os ha estado asustando es Fang. ¡Fang!-llamó el gigante.   
Un corpulento perro salió de entre los matorrales con la lengua afuera y se dirigió hacia Hagrid para lamerle la mano ansiosamente, y luego se abalanzó contra Harry moviendo el rabo alegremente.   
Confusos, hambrientos, muertos de frío y cansados, Harry y Joey no tuvieron más remedio que reirse de si mismos.   
- Os acompañaré al castillo, y por el camino me contaréis todo lo sucedido- dijo Hagrid-. Podéis confiar en mí. Le diré a Filch que me habías estado ayudando a plantar mi huertecita y se os ha hecho de noche.   
Harry y Joey se miraron y suspiraron aliviados. Mientras seguían a Hagrid, Harry pensó, mirando por última vez el colegio muggle antes de meterse en el castillo, que la aventura no habia hecho más que empezar. 


	7. El primer beso.(Primera parte)

Capítulo 5.  
El primer beso.  
  
El frío mes de Noviembre dio comienzo. Aunque las anomalías continuaban en el mundo muggle y en el mágico, en Hogwarts seguían con sus diarias actividades, incluso parecía que no hubiese sucedido nada, si no fuera por las medidas de seguridad, que aún se mantenían.   
A los de quinto curso, la profesora McGonagall ya empezaba a aconsejar que empezasen a estudiar para el TIMO(Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria), y habían quitado las vallas de alrededor de la caseta de Hagrid(Las cuales las habian puesto por seguridad antimuggles mientras se impartía la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas), pero tuvieron que ponerlas otra vez cuando un estudiante muggle que pasaba por allí se llevó una buena quemadura al tratar de coger el strestick de Seamus Finnigan.   
En cuanto al entrenamiento de quidditch, fue más intensivo que antes, gracias a que el hecho de que Hufflepuff le diese una paliza impresionante a Slytherin en el partido donde ambos equipos se enfrentaban levantó mucho los ánimos de Harry para poder llevarse éste año la copa de quidditch. Con tanto entusiasmo explicaba las nuevas técnicas para su equipo, que ya Fred y George bromeaban sobre que, si seguía así, se iba a acabar pareciendo a Oliver Wood, el antiguo capitán de Gryffiindor.   
Con ésto de que Harry había conseguido el cargo de capitán de quidditch, estaba realmente ocupado entre los deberes diarios y los estudios mágicos, y en los entrenamientos y el planear las jugadas del equipo de Gryffindor. Pero ésto no era lo único que le mantenía atareado: También estaba el asunto de investigar sobre lo que pasaba en ambos mundos con Joey y Justin, los gemelos Clearfield.   
  
Todos los días, después de las clases(algo así como a las cinco y cuarto), Harry sacaba su capa invisible, él y Joey se la ponían y se marchaban a Collins & Becker a hurtadillas. Sabían lo que se jugaban si les pillaban yendo y viniendo de un colegio a otro, pero no había otra manera de averiguar sobre lo que sucedía en el mundo muggle. Además, hasta ahora, todo les iba sobre ruedas. Nadie notaba su ausencia en Hogwarts, nadie les había descubierto en sus visitas secretas a Collins & Becker, y gracias a Justin, que desempeñaba muy bien su función de "espía", cada vez sabían más cosas.   
El hecho de tener a unos jóvenes magos por cómplices y como amigos le ponía eufórico a Justin. Él mostraba más interés que nadie en la investigación, aguardaba con impaciencia a que acabasen las clases para poder ver a Harry y a Joey, y les informaba de todo cuanto ocurría en su escuela, sin olvidar ningún detalle de los hechos. Los tres muchachos habían decidido que tendrían un lugar fijo como punto de encuentro y de reunión. Concretaron que sería una gran acacia, plantada en la explanada este de los patios del colegio. Ocultado tras ella, Justin esperaba a Harry y a Joey, y éstos podrían dejar la capa invisible dentro de un hueco que había en el tronco del árbol, sin miedo a que se la quitasen. Joey también le echaba al sitio un encantamiento para que nadie cogiese la capa, para mayor seguridad, y cuando se iban, deshacía el encantamiento para poder coger la capa. "Es algo que nos enseñaron en Spellmaster, y es muy dificil que un mago que no esté suficiente cualificado pueda hacer el contrahechizo", dijo él, como si echarle un embrujo a un árbol fuese la cosa más natural del mundo.   
  
Habían acordado, también, en que se llevarían un pergamino y una pluma consigo, para ir apuntando todo lo que descubrían y lo que sucedía aquél día, como si se tratase de un improvisado cuaderno de bitácoras. Harry y Joey se turnaban para escribir en él días alternos, y al cabo de una semana, tuvieron que necesitar otro rollo. En el pergamino se podían leer cosas del estilo de:   
"Día 11. Hoy, Justin se ha demorado en llegar a la acacia, asi que quien tuvimos que esperarle hoy fuimos Harry y yo. Apareció a las cinco y media, y se disculpó con nosotros diciendo que su retraso se debía a que el profesor de Artes Plásticas(Creo que se escribe así...)había alargado la clase debido a que unos compañeros de Justin se habian pasado la clase hablando. Bueno, pero la espera mereció la pena. Como siempre, mi hermanito nos informó admirablemente bien de las rarezas que ocurren en Collins & Becker. Según él nos cuenta, los acontecimientos raros en su escuela van aumentando, tanto de frecuencia como de gravedad. Tenemos que hacer algo, pero, ¿Qué? Harry dice que acabamos de empezar, como quien dice, asi que no podemos concretar ninguna teoría que tengamos, porque no sabemos si va a ser cierta o no. Aún así, mantengo mi suposición sobre lo que sucede en el mundo muggle y en el mundo mágico está relacionado de alguna manera... en fin, ya se verá. Con esto concluyo mi resumen del día. Joey Clearfield"   
  
O, como por ejemplo, el siguiente resumen:   
"Día 17. Lo que ocurre en el mundo muggle es preocupante, pero mucho me temo que tampoco los magos nos quedamos atrás. Ayer, Ron recibió una lechuza de su madre, y no me dejó precisamente animado, a juzgar por lo que decía. Resulta que no solo falla la Barrera Invisible de Hogwarts: La proteccion mágica de sitios como el Callejón Diagon se está deteriorando, y se llenan cada vez más de muggles, sin necesidad de que nadie abra la entrada al callejón. Cada vez todo me huele más a que Voldemort debe de estar detrás de todo esto. Bueno, y si no es él, cualquiera de sus mortífagos. Como siempre digo, no podemos concretar nada, pero lo que sí es evidente es que las Artes Oscuras están implicadas en ésto. Y ésto no es sólo lo que más preocupado me tiene. Hermione me contó que ésta noche ella y el prefecto de Hufflepuff habían pillado a unos chicos de la casa de Slytherin que estaban colando estudiantes muggles a Hogwarts. Lástima que no reconoció a los infractores... En Collins & Becker deben de haberlo notado también, porque Justin nos dijo que estudiantes de su escuela de segundo curso desaparecían por las noches y volvían al dia siguiente con una pinta "muy rara". ¿Por qué me da la impresión de que Malfoy está incumpliendo su parte? Yo me pregunto: ¿Hice bien al dar crédito a sus palabras aquella noche? La desazón me carcome la moral... en fin, supongo que eso se verá conforme pase el tiempo..."   
  
Éste resumen obviamente fue escrito por Harry, que se encontraba cada vez más acongojado por si el pacto que había hecho con Malfoy seguía intacto. No había hablado del pacto con nadie, salvo con Ron, y se preguntaba si se lo comentaría a los gemelos Clearfield para que le diesen su opinión al respecto. Quizás más tarde, tenían ya demasiadas cosas que hacer como para preocuparse por tal nimiedad.   
  
Otra cosa que ocupaba la mayor parte del tiempo de los estudiantes de Hogwarts era el baile de Navidad. Ya quedaban tan solo unas semanas, y en todas partes no se hablaba más que de ello. Muy pocos no tenían aún su pareja para el baile, entre ellos, Joey, porque andaba indeciso:  
-Es que no sé a quién pedírselo-Le dijo a Harry un día, de camino hacia Collins & Becker para la continua investigación-. No hay muchas chicas que valgan la pena por aqui y que, además, estén libres.  
-¿Se lo has pedido a Hermione?-Preguntó Harry, sujetando bien la capa para que no se les cayera.  
-No pensaba pedírselo a ella-Confesó Joey-, pero creo que ya tiene con quién ir. Oí hablar a ella y a Celeste sobre eso. ¿Tú tienes pareja, Harry?  
-Sí-Respondió éste-. La verdad, no me puedo quejar, este año me ha ido mucho mejor que en el anterior. El año pasado, a éstas alturas, aún no tenía pareja. Al final, tuve que ir con Parvati Patil, y la verdad es que no fue de lo que se puede llamar... agradable.  
-No me extraña: Se da aires de tener dotes para la adivinación-Joey se echó a reír-. ¿Cuántas personas tienen la capacidad de poder predecir el porvenir? Yo, desde luego, conozco a muy pocas. Y realmente, los dotes adivinatorios reales son excesivamente pocos en las personas que tienen el don para ello. El futuro es algo muy impredecible, desde mi punto de vista, y la Adivinación es una rama de la magia muy obtusa, como bien observa McGonagall.  
-Al fin, algo en que no destacas-Dijo Harry en tono burlón-. Ya era hora.   
-Que gracioso-Espetó Joey, sarcástico-. Bueno, ¿Y con quién vas este año?  
Antes de que Harry pudiese responder, unas pocas palabras llegaron a los oídos de éste:  
-¿...Y lo tienes todo planeado?  
-Sí. Los muggles se van a enterar de quiénes somos nosotros...  
-Bien. Pues ya sabéis: No hagáis nada antes de tiempo, porque si no, pueden sospechar, sobretodo Potter... Volvamos al castillo...  
Harry se volvió bruscamente hacia donde venían las voces, pero ya fue tarde: Sólo distinguió a cuatro figuras que llevaban túnica negra y que se dirigían apresuradamente hacia Hogwarts.¿Quiénes serían?  
-¿Has oído eso?-Musitó a Joey.  
-Sí...-Joey entornó los ojos-. ¿Quiénes serán y qué se traen entre manos?  
-Eso quisiera saber-Dijo Harry, mirando cómo las cuatro siluetas doblaban la esquina para entrar al castillo-. Hay gato encerrado... ¿Qué se supone que hacen fuera de Hogwarts? Están rompiendo las medidas de seguridad. ¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo lo que están tramando?  
-No se... Más tarde pensaremos en eso, Harry-Joey tiró de la manga de la túnica de Harry-. Justin nos está esperando.  
-Está bien...-Harry apartó los ojos del punto donde las siluetas habían desaparecido y él y Joey se metieron en Collins & Becker cuidadosamente, tratando de no alarmar a los muggles. Cautelosamente, bajaron las escaleras, y se dirigieron hacia la acacia, tras la cual, efectivamente, Justin les esperaba. Joey alargó la mano, y dio tres golpecitos en el tronco. Aquella era la señal para advertirle a Justin de que habían llegado. El chico muggle se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia donde habían provenido los golpes, y Harry y Joey pasaron atrás de la acacia, donde se quitaron la capa, apareciendo súbitamente ante Justin.  
-Hola, Justin-Saludaron a la vez.  
-¡Hola, Harry, Joey!-Justin les devolvió el saludo, con algo de sorpresa- Sabéis, aún no me acabo de acostumbrar a ésto... Es demasiado repentina la manera en que aparecéis.  
-Te acostumbrarás, tarde o temprano-Aseguró Joey-. Ya lo verás.  
-¿Ha sucedido algo nuevo, Justin?-Quiso saber Harry.  
-Sí, varias cosas muy interesantes-Asintió el muchacho, cogiéndole a los dos magos la capa invisible y mirándola con mucho interés-. Ahora mismo os las cuento.   
-Nosotros también acabamos de ver algo, que podría servirnos de mucho-Dijo Harry-. Pero nunca se sabe... Bueno, empieza tú.  
-De acuerdo-Asintió Justin, metiendo la capa en la concavidad hueca del tronco de la acacia, después de haberla doblado-. Hace poco, ha habido no uno, sino dos sucesos raros. En clase de Matemáticas, en plena explicación de quebrados...  
-¿Qué es eso?-Interrumpió Joey, extrañado.  
-Cosas que estudiamos nosotros, ya sabes, fracciones y todo eso-Respondió Justin, bastante ofendido por la interrupción de una cosa tan estúpida-. ¿Puedo seguir?  
-Sí, claro-Asintió Harry, dirigiendo una mirada de advertencia a Joey, que no acababa de entender la explicación de Justin acerca de los quebrados.  
-Bueno, pues resulta que el profesor empezó a balancearse y cayó al suelo de espaldas, totalmente inmóvil. Os lo digo en serio, no podía mover nada. En fin, después, pasó lo de siempre, ya sabéis, agitación, griterío... Llevaron al profe a la enfermería, porque estaba bastante grave.  
Joey y Harry se miraron.  
-¿Qué sucede?-Quiso saber Justin-¿Sabéis lo que es?  
-A mi me suena de algo-Dijo Harry-.Pero no estoy seguro...  
-Yo creo saber qué es-Añadio Joey-. Justin, ¿sabes si antes de que el profesor se quedara inmóvil, alguien musitó algún conjuro?  
-No sé si eso era un conjuro, puesto que no estoy especializado en reconocer tales cosas-Reconoció Justin-, pero sonaba bastante raro. Algo así como "Petrifico Total", o vete tu a saber...  
La mente de Harry se iluminó en aquél entonces.  
-¡Petrificus Totalus!-exclamó-¡Tiene que ser eso! ¿Era así?  
-Sí, eso-asintió Justin.  
-Entonces, sí que es un conjuro-Puntualizó Joey, con énfasis-. El conjuro de la Inmovilización Total. Las piezas encajan completamente.  
-Ese hechizo lo presencié cuando iba a primero-Corroboró Harry-, por eso me sonaba tanto. Se lo lanzó Hermione a Neville...  
-¡No me digas!-Joey soltó una carcajada-¡Hermione hechizando a Neville! ¿Y eso? ¿Qué hizo él que le enfadó tanto?  
-Más tarde lo cuento-Dijo Harry, lanzando a Joey otra mirada para advertirle de las consecuencias que tendría si no cerraba la boca-. Pero lo que nos importa ahora, es lo que pasó en la clase de Matemáticas de Justin. Si usaron un hechizo para inmovilizar al profesor, puede que sea una persona quien esté provocando todos estos sucesos aquí.  
-Buen punto-Le apoyó Justin-. Bien podría ser lo que tú dices. Pero no estoy muy seguro de que sea así... No todos los sucesos que acontecen aquí son provocados por hechizos.  
-Al menos, ya tenemos una pista sobre quién, o lo que provoca los sucesos raros-Dijo Joey-. ¿Y el otro acontecimiento?  
-¿Qué?  
-Dijiste que ocurrieron dos sucesos raros.  
-¡Ah, si! Pues veréis....  
En ese momento, la voz de una muchacha interrumpió el relato de Justin.   
-¡Justin!¿Dónde estás?  
El muchacho dio un suspiro y les susurró a Harry y a Joey, que ya se ocultaban tras la acacia:   
-Es una de mis compañeras de clase, no sé que querrá, me quedaré aquí hasta que se vaya...  
Pero Harry y Joey lo empujaron hacia adelante, hasta que la chica dio con él.   
-¿Dónde estábas? ¡He estado buscándote todo el rato!- le reprendió.   
-¿Qué quieres, Beth?- preguntó Justin, sin más preámbulos.  
-¡No te vas a creer lo que ha pasado! Pensé que te interesaría saberlo, porque tiene que ver con esos sucesos que tú dices que son mágicos- Al ver la cara de ansia de Justin, Beth sonrió satisfecha-. Pues, hace unos minutos, han encontrado a un chico de primer curso con su nariz y sus manos ligeramente aumentadas.  
Harry y Joey, quienes escuchaban la conversación asomados discretamente al borde del tronco de la acacia, ahogaron un grito.   
- ¿Qué quieres decir?-Inquirió Justin.  
Beth suspiró, exasperada.  
- ¡ No me interrumpas! Se lo llevaron rápidamente a enfermería, pero se cree que no tiene cura. El niño cuenta que oyó unos pasos detrás de él y que de repente su nariz y sus manos se volvieron de un tamaño fuera de lo natural. ¡Ah!- añadió, viendo las intenciones de Justin-. No está permitido hacerle visitas, hasta que recupere el tamaño habitual de su cuerpo. A propósito, ¿qué hacías ahí?  
Justin se sobresaltó. Había temido que le preguntara eso.   
- Pues... darme un paseo, para aclarar mi mente del examen de mañana.  
- ¡¡EXAMEN!!-Chilló Beth-¡ No sabía que hubiera ningún examen! Tengo que irme, ¡Adiós!   
Justin sonrió al verla correr escaleras arriba. Cuando Harry y Joey se acercaron les dijo con una risita:   
- Mañana no hay ningún examen. Pobre Beth, se pasará el día estudiando. Por cierto, ¿habéis oído lo que ha pasado?   
-Sí. Lo hemos oído- Contestó Harry-, y pensamos que se trata del encantamiento Engorgio. Ahora nuestras dudas se hacen más grandes... ¿Ha sido la misma persona la que lanzó el conjuro de Inmovilización Total y el de Engorgio?   
-¡Harry!- Exclamó Joey, claramente excitado- ¡Cuando veníamos hacia acá! ¡Las cuatro figuras que se dirigían a Hogwarts! ¿Crees que habrán sido ellos?   
- ¿A que esperáis para contarme todo eso?- preguntó Justin algo molesto, ya que la conversación sólo era entre Harry y Joey.   
Al contarle todo lo que habían visto y oído, Justin exclamó:   
- ¿Pensáis que todo esto lo están causando unos alumnos de Hogwarts?   
- No sabemos si son alumnos y tampoco sabemos si fueron ellos- se defendió Joey.   
- Joey y yo intentaremos averiguar algo en Hogwarts- agregó Harry-, pero dudo que saquemos algo de provecho.   
- Dejemos este tema... ¿nos vas a contar ese otro suceso raro?-Joey se volvió hacia su hermano.  
- ¿Eh? ¡Oh, si! Veréis: Todo empezó cuando el profesor de Geografía anunció un examen dificilísimo que ninguno nos sabíamos. Esa tarde, despues de estudiarlo, Anna, una chica de mi clase, deseó que el profesor se rompiera un pie para que al día siguiente no pudiera acudir a clase y hacer el examen.   
- ¿Y?-Dijo Harry, indiferente, después de una pausa.   
- ¡Que se cumplió!   
- ¿Ese es el suceso tan raro? ¡Sólo es una casualidad! ¡Eso no es magia!- Objetó Joey.   
- Pero no me negaréis que es extraño...  
- No conozco ningún hechizo que fracture pies- Se burló Joey.   
- ¿Nos puedes dar más detalles?-preguntó Harry.   
- Bueno, lo deseó después de comer- dijo Justin, intentando recordar.   
- ¿Qué comisteis?- Quiso saber Harry. Justin lo miró sorprendido.   
- Pues no me acuerdo...-Balbució, extrañado ante la pregunta de Harry.  
- Harry se refiere a si comisteis todos lo mismo- aclaró Joey.  
- ¡Ah! Si, bueno, eso creo. Anna se sentó a mi lado, y tenía lo mismo que yo, si os referís a eso... ¡Pero recuerdo que la bebida era distinta!, yo nunca la había visto, tenía un color extrañamente púrpura... Algo así como si fuese zumo de mora, o algo más extraño todavía.  
- ¿Púrpura? Nunca había visto una bebida así- exclamó Joey. Harry se quedó callado, y no habló más. Una bebida púrpura... le recordaba a algo. ¿Pero a qué?   
- Tal vez tengáis razón y solo sea una tonta coincidencia-dijo Justin, tras un largo silencio.   
- Sea lo que sea, puede esperar. Harry y yo tenemos que volver a Hogwarts antes que nos echen en falta. Es tarde.   
- ¡Si! Yo también me voy. ¡Hasta mañana!   
Tras coger la capa y comprobar que no se les veía ninguna parte del cuerpo, Joey y Harry emprendieron el camino a Hogwarts.   
-Has estado muy callado- dijo Joey, mirando a su amigo.   
-He estado pensando...- respondió Harry, con aire pensativo- Esa bebida púrpura...  
-¡No le des más vueltas a eso! El verdadero problema es esas cuatro figuras que vimos. Seguro que no estaban tramando nada bueno, quienquiera que fuesen. ¿Crees que son de Slytherin?   
-No lo sé- dijo Harry, sinceramente.   
-Pues si quieres que te diga mi opinión, sí lo son. Es más, diría que iba Malfoy entre ellos.   
-No digas tonterías. Los vistes igual que yo: mal. No se podía distinguir nada. Ahora hablemos de un tema más entretenido: El baile.   
-¿Quieres que te diga otra vez que no tengo pareja?  
-¡Ya lo tengo!-Exclamó Harry de repente, sin hacer caso a la ironía de Joey.  
-¿El qué? ¿Mi pareja?  
Harry miró a Joey como diciendo: "Qué bestia que eres, tío".  
-No me refiero a eso... ¡El Néctar de Ambrosía! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?   
-¿El Néctar de qué?   
-Es una bebida que pidió Hermione en el tren, era muy cara...¡Y tenía un color púrpura!   
-¿Cómo sabes que es esa? Puede haber millones de bebidas púrpuras.   
-¿Ah, sí?   
-Bueno, vale, puede que sólo haya una, pero es un poco improbable... Bueno, continúa. ¿Hay algo más acerca de ése... Néctar de Ambrosía?  
-Sí... Hermione dijo que tenía unas propiedades, pero no dijo cuales.   
- ¿Estás diciendo que esa bebida concede deseos?- preguntó Joey, alarmado.   
- Bueno, Hermione la bebió y dijo que había deseado cosas y todas se habían cumplido.  
-¿Y para qué querría alguien cumplir los deseos de Anna?   
- Pues la verdad es que no lo sé. Pero esos deseos no eran buenos...   
- Eso según se mire.  
Harry le volvió a mirar de la misma manera que antes.   
- Sí, el dejar discapacitado a un profesor es excelente, en mi opinión... No hay nada mejor-Dijo con ironía.  
-Muy bien, muy bien, corta el rollo. ¿Y como se habrá hecho Anna con esa bebida?   
Harry se detuvo. Ya habían llegado a Hogwarts. Mejor no hablar más del tema y concentrarse en entrar sin ser vistos.   
-Luego hablaremos de ello... Unicornio Azul-Musitó, y la puerta de entrada se abrió de par en par ante ellos. Harry y Joey entraron sigilosamente, y ya ahí, se quitaron la capa invisible. Nadie había notado su ausencia.  
Semanas después, llegó Navidad. Harry, al despertarse, descubrió que a los pies de su cama tenía más regalos que de costumbre. El primer regalo que vio era el de Ron, un libro estupendo sobre los Mundiales de Quidditch. Más tarde, vio el de Hagrid, que resultó ser... su tradicional pastel duro como una piedra. Luego, el de Hermione, una gran caja de chucherías variadas de Honeydukes(Harry se preguntó cómo le dejaron ir a Hogsmeade para comprarlos), el de la señora Weasley, un jersey azul marino(todos los años, le tejía a él y a sus hijos un jersey) y pastelitos de Navidad, el de sus tíos, un lápiz sin mina, usado, sucio y mordisqueado(al menos, se habían molestado algo más que el pasado año, pensó Harry), y el de Joey, que era una curiosa canica dorada, del tamaño de una pelota de golf, más o menos. Parecía una snitch, pero sin alas. Había una tarjeta adjunta con el regalo. Decía lo siguiente:  
"Harry:  
¡Feliz Navidad!  
Espero que te guste mi regalo. Es un comunicador de bolsillo, y, como habrás podido adivinar, sirve para comunicarse con otra persona, aun a kilómetros de distancia. Los comunicadores son un par por unidad, pero he hecho un pequeño apaño para que sirva entre tú, Justin y yo, así que yo tengo otro, de color añil con destellos plateados, y a Justin le he regalado otro, de color bronce. Lo que no sé es como podrá apañárselas para comunicarse con nosotros, ya que él es muggle, y no tiene varita, y para esto, se necesita una... Aunque también puede funcionar con algún objeto hechizado. Ya veremos que podemos hacer.   
Nos vemos luego,  
Joey"  
Harry examinó atentamente el comunicador. Sería muy útil para el tiempo que no estuviesen juntos. Sí, señor, Joey había pensado en todo.   
De repente, se dio cuanta de que, en la colcha de la cama, había un regalo más, pequeño y envuelto en papel de seda rojo. Lo abrió. Contenía una cestita llena de corazones de azúcar, y traía una nota. Harry la cogió y la leyó. Decía:  
"Querido Harry,  
Éste es mi regalo de Navidad para ti. Espero que sea de tu agrado. Y quiero decirte también que tú eres una persona muy especial para mí. Te lo habría dicho en persona, pero soy demasiado tímida. Ojalá y todos los chicos fuesen la mitad de agradables que tú.   
Sin más, me despido. Nos veremos ésta noche, a más tardar.  
Sinceramente tuya,  
Nadine".  
¡Nadine Mullet! Harry se puso rojo. ¿Ésto significaba que a ella le gustaba... él? No estaba seguro, pero la sinceridad y el cariño con el que había escrito la nota, indicaba que, para ella, Harry era más que un amigo.  
En ése momento, Joey entró en la habitación. Ya estaba vestido con la túnica de todos los días.  
-¡Feliz Navidad, Harry!-Saludó, entusiasmado-¿Qué tal has dormido? Yo me he levantado una hora antes que tú, y Ron también.  
-Bien-Dijo Harry-. Gracias por el comunicador.  
-De nada. Me pareció que lo necesitaríamos...-Los ojos de Joey se desviaron hacia la cesta de corazones de azúcar que Nadine había regalado a Harry-. Vaya, vaya, vaya... Qué calladito te lo tenías, Harry. ¿A quién le gustas?  
-Sospecho que a Nadine Mullet-Dijo Harry, mirando la nota-. Ha sido ella quien me los ha enviado. Y encima, es mi pareja para el baile de ésta noche...  
-¿Conque sí, eh?-Joey sonrió burlonamente-. Menudo pícaro estás hecho...  
-Qué gracioso. Para que lo sepas, ella fue la que me lo propuso, ¿Sabías?-Se molestó Harry.  
-No, si yo no digo nada... Sólo que ella está colada por ti, tío. Hazme caso. Si una tía te regala corazones de azúcar... Le gustas fijo.  
-¿Y tú por qué lo sabes?  
-Porque a mí también me los han regalado. Y a mi padre, cuando tenía nuestra edad. Y anda que no me lo ha dicho veces...   
-¿Que a ti te han mandado corazones de azúcar? ¿Cuándo?  
-Hoy-Dijo Joey, con toda naturalidad, volviéndose hacia su cama, donde habían unas cuantas cestas llenas de corazones de azúcar, todas con una notita adjunta-. Me he encontrado con éstas seis al levantarme...  
-Ah, claro, lo había olvidado-Dijo Harry, esbozando una sonrisa burlona-. "El Club de Fans de Joey Clearfield"...  
-Ja, ja, ja-Rió Joey con sarcasmo-. Para que lo sepas, so listo, no son de las tías plastas ésas que me acosan a todas horas.   
-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces, de quién son?  
-Pues... algunas son anónimas. ¡Pero no creo que sean de mis admiradoras! Flípalo, tío, a una de Slytherin le gusto. ¡A una de Slytherin! ¿Puedes creerlo?  
-¿Ah, sí? Pobrecito... Si es Millicent Bulstrode, te acompaño en el sentimiento-Dijo Harry, con una sonrisita irónica.  
-No, no es Millicent Bulstrode. Y gracias a Dios que no lo es... Es nueva, se llama Sandrine Nightstone. Y la verdad, es que no está nada mal. Si la vieses... Eso sí, tiene fama de arpía, y es muy fría y calculadora. Como cualquiera de Slytherin. Sin embargo, no parece tan malvada como la pintan. Mira lo que dice: "Aunque no lo creas, soy gran admiradora tuya. Juegas al quidditch estupendamente, y es una lástima que esté en la casa rival de Gryffindor. Sin embargo, me las he apañado, por medio de una chica de tu casa, para que te llegara mi regalo"-Joey cogió la nota de Sandrine y la leyó.  
-Parece mentira que una chica de Slytherin haya escrito eso-Comentó Harry, vistiéndose con la túnica del colegio.  
-Pues ya ves... Me pregunto quién habrá sido su cómplice. Venga, desayuna y vámonos a Collins & Becker a saludar a Justin. Además, que me muero de ganas de estrenar los comunicadores...  
Al terminar de desayunar, Harry y Joey se despidieron de sus amigos(poniendo por excusa de que tenían asuntos pendientes), se cogieron la capa invisible, además de las suyas propias, y se marcharon a Collins & Becker. Ya allí, se dirigieron a la acacia. Allí no estaba Justin, evidentemente, aquella no era la hora a la que ellos siempre quedaban. Se quitaron la capa, la dejaron allí y fueron a buscar a su amigo(No antes de que Joey le tirase al arbol el encantamiento para que nadie cogiese la capa, como siempre). Lo encontraron en un rincón del patio, hablando con sus compañeros de clase:  
-... Y me da la impresión de que va a ser una de las mejores Navidades de mi vida. Me han regalado muchas cosas, y todas son geniales. Sí, y no exagero.  
-Psst... ¡Justin!-Le llamaron Joey y Harry por lo bajo, ocultos tras un arbol cercano al grupo.  
-¿Eh?-Justin se volvió hacia el árbol, y dijo a sus compañeros-Perdonadme, creo que me han llamado... Luego seguimos hablando.  
Dicho esto, Justin se acercó al árbol donde Harry y Joey estaban ocultos, y éstos salieron de su escondite, para sorpresa de Justin.  
-¡Feliz Navidad!-Dijeron a la vez, echándose a reír ante la cara que ponía su amigo.  
-¡Igualmente!-Justin sonrió- Menuda sorpresa... No creía que íbais a venir tan pronto.  
-Con nosotros nunca se sabe...-Dijo Joey, entre risas.  
-¡Ya lo veo! Gracias por vuestros regalos, son estupendos.  
-De nada-Dijo Harry, sonriendo-. Pensé que mi viejo libro de quidditch te haría ilusión.  
Harry había regalado a Justin, por medio de Hedwig, el libro de Quidditch a través de los tiempos, el cual ya lo tenía muy leído.  
-¡Y tanto!-Afirmó Justin, entusiasmado-. Ya me he hojeado una parte, y mola un montón. Y aún más sabiendo que es real. ¡Me encantaría presenciar un partido de quidditch!  
-Pues, ven un día de éstos al estadio de nuestro colegio-Dijo Joey-. Te colaremos allí, te pondrás la capa invisible y verás un partido en la grada más alta, te lo digo yo. ¿Tú que dices, Harry?  
-No lo sé... No estoy muy seguro-Objetó Harry-. Es muy arriesgado, y creo que no tardarán en notar la presencia de un muggle... No sé, ya veremos.  
-¿Vosotros jugáis al quidditch?-Quiso saber Justin, muy interesado en el tema.  
-¡Por supuesto! Ya te lo dijimos, en el equipo de nuestra casa: Gryffindor-Exclamó Joey, señalando su escudo insignia rojo con una "G" dorada en medio, y el de Harry, que era exactamente igual-. Yo soy guardián, y Harry, buscador, además del capitán del equipo.  
-Sí, así es-Asintió Harry-. Vestimos con túnica roja, y los componentes del equipo, aparte de nosotros dos, son: Fred y George Weasley, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet y Nadine Mullet.  
-Vaya, vaya, Nadine Mullet...-A la simple mención del nombre de Nadine, Joey le dio un codazo a Harry, sonriendo con malicia.  
-Sí, ella, ¿Qué pasa?-Dijo Harry, molesto-. Que quede claro que entre ella y yo no hay nada.  
-Ahora no, pero lo habrá en breve-Joey soltó una risita-. Está por ti. Los corazones de azúcar, ¿Recuerdas?  
-Oh, cállate. No sabes si es cierto o no siquiera, así que deja ese tema.  
-¿Qué pasa con ésa tal Nadine?-Inquirió Justin.  
-Pues que me ha regalado corazones de azúcar por Navidad-Dijo Harry, bastante irritado ya-, y éste cree que, por eso, yo a ella le gusto-Señaló a Joey.  
-No es que lo crea, es que lo afirmo-Corroboró éste-.¿Te has fijado en cómo te mira en los entrenamientos?  
-Mira, déjalo-Harry se cansó de hablar de Nadine Mullet-. Hablemos de algo más interesante.  
-Vale-Dijo Justin, totalmente de acuerdo porque no acababa de entender muy bien de qué hablaban sus amigos-. Oye, Joey, no acabo de entender la utilidad de tu regalo...  
-¡Ah, pedazo de alcornoque!-Se ofendió Joey, en broma-¡Muggle tenías que ser!   
Anda, tráelo.  
-Voy, está en mi habitación-Justin soltó una carcajada ante el teatro de su hermano gemelo y se fue, escaleras arriba. Más tarde, volvió con su comunicador de bolsillo en mano.  
-Aquí está-Dijo.  
-Bien, éso es un comunicador de bolsillo-Explicó Joey-, y por enésima vez, te repito que sirve para comunicarse con alguien oralmente a kilómentros de distancia.  
-Perdona, Joey, pero creo que exageras-Objetó Justin-. Con ésta, sólo me lo has dicho dos veces.  
-Lo que sea. Éso es lo que és, y para lo que sirve. Lo he trucado mágicamente para que sirva entre tú, Harry y yo. ¿Por qué no los probamos? Harry y yo hemos traído los nuestros...  
-Vale-Accedió Harry-. Sólo dinos qué hay que hacer para poder comunicarse con uno de vosotros dos, en mi caso.  
-Éso es fácil. Harry, saca tu varita. Yo sacaré la mía, y, Justin... Tú eres muggle-Joey miró a su hermano con aprensión-. No tienes varita, ¿Cómo te las vas a apañar?  
-No lo sé...-Admitió Justin-. ¿Se necesita una?  
-Sí, pero también puede valer un objeto que esté hechizado-Dijo Harry, que había sacado su varita y su comunicador-.Eso me dijiste, ¿No, Joey?  
-Sí, así es-Asintió éste.  
-Ah, pues entonces, un lápiz puede valer-Justin, ante la mirada atónita de los dos magos, sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un lápiz casi de la misma longitud que la varita de Harry. Era un lápiz bastante curioso, tenía la punta de color plateada y por lo demás, era de color azul eléctrico.  
-¿Un lápiz?-Repitió Harry, incrédulo-¿Y de qué sirve un lápiz?  
-No sé si realmente está encantado-Dijo Justin-, pero nada se pierde con probar.  
-Bueno, inténtalo, y a ver qué tal-Dijo Joey, aunque no muy convencido-. Veamos... A la de tres, Harry, tú y yo damos un golpe al comunicador con la varita, mientras que tú, Justin, haces lo mismo que nosotros pero con tu... er, zápil.  
-Es lápiz.-Justin miró a Joey con determinación.  
-Bueno, como se llame. ¿De acuerdo, los dos?  
-Sí-Dijeron a la vez Harry y Justin.  
-¿Preparados? Una, dos... ¡Tres!  
Harry, Joey y Justin dieron un golpe a la vez a sus respectivos comunicadores, los magos con la varita, el muggle con el lápiz, y...  
Se produjeron en los tres comunicadores unas chispas y luego, un ruido curioso, como si fuese un tintineo.  
-¡Funciona!-Exclamó Joey, entusiasmado.  
-¡Es increíble!-Harry miró asombrado a Justin-¿Cómo un simple lápiz ha podido...?  
-Bueno, la verdad... Éste no es un lápiz común-Confesó Justin-. No desde que se lo presté a mi primo.  
-¿Qué pasó?  
-Pues que le presté éste lápiz(un lápiz normal y corriente, al principio) por unos días, y cuando me lo devolvió, ya no es el mismo-Explicó Justin-. Escribe como si fuera un bolígrafo, y con tinta plateada. Además, no se gasta nunca, ni hace falta sacarle punta. Cuando no sabía que la magia existía, estaba alucinado, pero ahora que lo sé, creo que és porque mi primo es un mago y me lo hechizó.  
-Es lo más probable-Dijo Harry-. Tiene que estar hechizado, porque si no, tu comunicador no hubiera reaccionado.  
-¿Cómo se llama?-Quiso saber Joey.  
-William Bridge.  
-¡Ah, el primito Will!-Joey se echó a reír-. Ése es un cachondo.  
-¿Le conoces?  
-Pues claro. Si es tu primo, el mío también, ¿o es que olvidas que somos hermanos?  
-Claro que no. Cómo voy a olvidar que mi hermano gemelo es un mago-Justin sonrió-. Y dime, ¿Lo es él también?  
-¿Ser qué?  
-Un mago.  
-Ah, ¡Por supuesto que lo es! Es un año mayor que nosotros, y va a Spellmaster. No veas lo que sabe de magia ése tío. Y sabes, es curioso, porque le fascinan los muggles y todo lo relacionado con ellos. Es como tú, pero al revés.   
-Ahora entiendo su pasión por los lápices, los bolígrafos, las pilas y los enchufes-Justin soltó una carcajada.  
-Sí, pues no sabía que su pasión fuese tal, que le llevase a hechizar zápiles.  
-Lápices, Joey.  
-Eso.  
-Me recuerda al padre de Ron-Comentó Harry-. A él también le gustan los objetos muggles, es un fanático.  
-¿En serio?-Joey se echó a reír-Pues, te lo digo en serio, ellos dos se llevarían bien... ¿Sabéis? Will ha sido para mí como un hermano. Todas las veces que tia Florius(que es hermana de mi padre) venía a visitarnos, él venía también para hacerme compañía. ¡Pero nunca me habló de ti! Es algo raro, porque si tú también le veías a menudo...  
-Bueno, sólo cuando tia Florius venía a casa, que no era muy frecuente-Dijo Justin-. Pero él tampoco me habló de ti. Creo que nunca lo hizo porque no sabía que tú y yo nunca nos habíamos visto.  
-No digas estupideces, claro que lo debía de saber-Espetó Joey-. Lo que pasa es que creo que quería que lo descubriésemos por nuestra cuenta. Eso creo, no sé... De cualquier manera, ya nos hemos conocido. Tendré que decírselo la próxima vez que le mande una lechuza.  
-Will y yo nos llevamos fenomenal-Dijo Justin-. De hecho, me ha hecho mucha más compañía que Tracy... Él fue el que me regaló los libros de fantasía.  
-Puede que te haya regalado libros de encantamientos-Sugirió Harry-. ¿Nos dejas darles un vistazo?  
-Claro.Venid-Justin subió las escaleras hasta el edificio, y Harry y Joey le siguieron. Subieron al séptimo piso, y Justin les condució hasta su cuarto, el 105. Empujó la puerta, y entraron. Habían tres literas, y en el suelo, había muchos papeles de regalos todavía.  
-Vamos a ver... Mis libros... mis libros... ¡Ajá! Aquí están-Justin sacó, de debajo de una de las literas, ocho enormes volúmenes de libros-. Están un tanto viejos, pero son geniales, como un tesoro para mí. Y tengo más en casa.  
-Déjame ver...-Harry se inclinó sobre los libros, y leyó lo que ponía en una de las cubiertas-. Predecir lo Impredecible... ¡Oye! ¡Éste libro lo vi en Flourish y Blotts, la librería del Callejón Diagon!  
-Ése libro lo utilicé el pasado año, para Adivinación-Añadió Joey, quien se inclinó también para ver mejor-. Lo que pasa es que ya no sé donde está... A ver éste otro...-Cogió otro libro-¡Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos! ¡El libro de Pociones y Herbología, Harry!  
-¡Pues mira éste! Es... ¡Una historia de la magia!  
-¡Ahí va! Pero... ¿Todos éstos libros no son los que utilizamos en Hogwarts?  
-Pues así parece... Mirad, éste es uno de mis favoritos-Justin, entusiasmado, les enseñó un ejemplar de cubierta roja y brillante, en el que se podía leer Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos.  
-¡Todos estos libros son nuestros libros de estudio!-Exclamó Harry-. Los que utilizamos para las clases y todo éso... Bueno, salvo algunas excepciones, que se encuentran en la biblioteca o en otros sitios... ¡Las Artes Oscuras, una Guía para la autoprotección! Una vuelta con los vampiros... Bueno, ése es el que "se supone" que es de Gilderoy Lockhart... Prefiero no acordarme... Y... Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX... éste debe de ser un libro que habrá comprado en Flourish & Blotts, o por ahí.  
-Ése aún no me lo he leído-Dijo Justin-. Me lo regaló Will, por mi cumpleaños.  
-Creo que en ése libro salgo yo-Dijo Harry-. No sé... Me lo dijo Hermione, una amiga mía, el primer año que estuve en Hogwarts.  
-¿De veras? ¡Vaya, Harry! Entonces, serás famoso, ¿no?  
-¿Que si es famoso?-Exclamó Joey- Tú no lo sabes bien... ¡Papá me ha contado su historia miles de veces! Mira, ¿Ves su cicatriz?-señaló la frente de Harry-. Pues ésa es la marca que le dejó Quien Tú Sabes, al tratar de matarle...  
-O sea, Voldemort-Dijo Harry.  
Joey se estremeció.  
-No digas ése nombre... Por favor, no lo digas-Musitó, horrorizado.  
-Vale, vale...  
-¿Trataron de matarte, Harry?-Justin miró a Harry con ojos muy abiertos.  
-Sí, con una maldición mortal... Avada kedavra.-Joey volvió a estremecerse-. Pero salió vivo de milagro. Es el único mago que ha podido sobrevivir a ella, por lo que se sabe, y por ello, se hizo muy famoso entre nosotros.  
-Eso es alucinante-Dijo Justin, admirado-. No me había fijado demasiado en tu cicatriz, pero no te negaré que llama la atención... No me extraña que seas famoso. ¡Y no sabía que ésa cicatriz la hubiera producido una maldición!  
-Bueno, sí, pero dejemos ése tema-Dijo Harry, muy incómodo-. No me gusta demasiado citarlo...  
-Harry, Harry, tú siempre tan modesto...-Sonrió Joey-. Pero bueno, sí, tienes razón. Cambiemos de tema...  
-Hay que ver qué tonto he sido-Dijo Justin-. Todo éste tiempo he estado creyendo que lo que había en éstos libros era pura ficción...  
-Pues estabas muy equivocado-Joey se echó a reír. Harry y Justin rieron con él.  
-Bueno, que hemos venido para estrenar los comunicadores, no es por nada-Dijo Harry, mientras Justin guardaba sus libros debajo de la cama de nuevo.  
-Es verdad. Sólo sabemos encenderlos...-Le apoyó Justin.  
-Perdona que te corrija, Justin-Le interrumpió Joey, en un tono que a Harry le recordó mucho a Percy-. Los comunicadores no se encienden, se ponen en funcionamiento.  
Harry no pudo evitar soltar una risita al oír aquello.  
-¿Qué?-Joey miró a Harry, bastante molesto.  
-No, nada-Dijo Harry, tratando de ocultar la risa-. Habló el "manual de instrucciones de objetos mágicos andante"...  
Justin estalló en carcajadas, y Harry, que ya no podía aguantar más, también. Joey los miró con el entrecejo fruncido.  
-Ya vale-se picó-. Venga, dejad de reíros, que voy a deciros cómo dejan de funcionar los comunicadores.  
-De acuerdo-Justin dejó de reírse, y se acercó a Joey-¿Cómo dejan de funcionar?  
-Dándoles un golpe con la varita. En el caso de Justin, con el zápil... digo, lápiz. Hagamos que dejen de funcionar y volvamos a ponerlos en funcionamiento, ¿Os parece?  
-Vale-Dijeron a la vez Harry y Justin.  
-A la de tres... Una, dos... ¡Tres!-Los tres dieron dos golpes a sus respectivos comunicadores. Después, los volvieron a poner en funcionamiento, y tuvieron su primera conversación a través de ellos:  
-Joey Clearfield a general... Joey Clearfield a general... Harry, Justin, ¿Me oís? Cambio.  
-Sí, te escucho-Contestó Harry, que estaba alejado de Justin y Joey, concretamente, en el pasillo del séptimo piso.  
-Te escucho, alto y claro-Respondió por su parte Justin, que estaba dentro de su cuarto-. ¿Tú nos escuchas a nosotros?  
-Sí, os escucho. Parece que ésto va bien...   
Harry y Joey dejaron a Justin y se encaminaron al castillo. Ahora que podían hablar por los comunicadores, sería todo más facil.   
La tarde pasó muy rápido, demasiado para el gusto de Harry. En la sala común de Gryffindor, Ron y él jugaban una partida al ajedrez mágico mientras Hermione les leía algo interesante(o, mejor dicho, que ella consideraba interesante), que había encontrado en el libro Historia de la Magia. La mayoría de los alumnos habían decidido quedarse en Hogwarts a pasar las Navidades, pues aquellas fiestas prometían ser muy divertidas.   
- En 1873, el Ministerio de Magia...  
- ¡Cállate ya, Hermione!- exclamó Ron-. No nos importa nada de lo que estás leyendo.   
- Puede que a ti no te interese- replicó esta-, pero seguro que Harry lo encuentra de gran utilidad.   
- ¿Queréis callaros de una vez?- dijo Harry levantando la vista- ¡No puedo concentrarme!-le tocaba mover a él y las fichas de Ron le tenía prácticamente acorralado.   
Ron miró a Hermione abriendo mucho los ojos y ésta asintió en silencio.   
- Eh...¿Harry?-inquirió con voz temblorosa.   
- ¿Qué?- contestó el joven sin levantar la vista del tablero, donde el caballo de Ron coceaba furiosamente.   
- Ron y yo nos preguntábamos... oye, Harry, si estás metido en algún lío, yo...   
- Lo que Hermione quiere decir- aclaró Ron, poniéndose ligeramente pálido-, es que últimamente te hemos visto poco, y has pasado mucho tiempo con Joey y....  
Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Qué podía hacer? El momento había llegado, tenía que contarles todo. Después de todo, Ron y Hermione nunca le habían fallado.   
- Pues veréis... - Harry comenzó a relatar todo, comenzando por el parecido que Joey y Justin tenían. Al llegar al punto en que oyó la voz misteriosa que no salía de ninguna parte se detuvo, dudando. Pero decidió contar todo, sin saltarse nada. Al terminar el sol ya se había escondido y Harry tenía la voz ronca de tanto hablar.   
- Sabía que estabas tramando algo- dijo Ron satisfecho-, pero, ¿por qué no me avisaste?- preguntó, algo herido.   
- Creo que sabrás que te has saltado muchas normas- apuntó Hermione, en un tono que expresaba en parte preocupación, en parte severidad.  
- Lo sé. Pero no es momento ahora de que me lo eches en cara-replicó Harry, quien no estaba dispuesto a escuchar sermones de una prefecta... aunque fuese su mejor amiga.  
- ¿Crees que esa voz proviene de una serpiente, como en el segundo año, Harry?-dijo Ron, con la voz temblándole un poco.  
- No lo creo, no era voz de serpiente- contestó el interpelado, intentando recordar.   
- Ron tiene razón-intervino Hermione-. Puede que una serpiente se haya colado por las tuberías y...   
- ¡Me pedía ayuda, Hermione!-atajó Harry-. Además, estoy seguro de que no era una serpiente, ya os lo he dicho, la voz que oía no era así.  
En ese momento aparecieron Fred y George muy sonrientes, y los tres amigos dejaron de lado la discusión.   
- ¿Qué hacéis todavía así? ¿No pensáis cambiaros?-dijo Fred.  
- Nosotros hemos bajado a las cocinas a coger unos regalitos-explicó George guiñando un ojo a Harry-, para nuestras parejas.  
Fred levantó dos paquetes bien envueltos para que todos pudieran verlo.   
- Creo que voy a cambiarme- dijo Hermione con tono frío-. Luego nos vemos, chicos.   
- ¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Fred, sin entender nada y viendo como Hermione cerraba con brusquedad la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas de quinto año.   
- Oh, no es nada- se apresuró a decir Ron, esperando que Hermione no se acordara de la P.E.D.D.O.  
- ¿Quiénes son vuestras parejas?- preguntó Harry a los gemelos Weasley, interesado.   
- Yo voy con Alicia Spinnet-contestó George-, y Fred va con Susan Bones, de Hufflepuff. ¿y vosotros?   
- Mi pareja es Celeste- dijo Ron enrojeciendo-, y la de Harry es Nadine.   
- ¿Conque Nadine, eh? ¡A por ella, Harry!  
- Creo que nos tenemos que ir a cambiar- se excusó Harry, un poco nervioso.   
-¡Luego nos vemos!- se despidió Ron, recogiendo sus piezas de ajedrez junto con Harry.  
Ambos subieron las escaleras a toda prisa y en la habitación vacía, comenzaron a buscar sus túnicas de gala.   
  
Continuará. 


	8. El primer beso.(Segunda parte)

-¿Recuerdas donde la dejé el año pasado?- preguntó Harry mirando hacia todos los lados, al ver a Ron negar con la cabeza dio un suspiro resignado y empezó a sacar toda la ropa del baúl.   
Mientras tanto Ron intentaba meterse su túnica color cobre por la cabeza, que, a pesar de que era de sus hermanos mayores, le estaba un poco pequeña.   
-¡Que asco!- exclamó, cuando al fin la tenía puesta-¿Qué crees que dirá Celeste al verme aparecer así?   
-No estás tan mal- le animó Harry apartándose el pelo de la cara con una mano mientras que con la otra intentaba estirar su túnica verde botella (pues estaba llena de arrugas)-. Recuerda cómo era tu túnica de gala del año pasado. Podría ser peor... qué desastre de túnica, paso de alisarla, pierdo el tiempo...-dio un bufido, y dejó de alisarse la túnica, con expresión cansina.  
- Al menos, la tuya no te está pequeña. ¡La mía sí!- protestó Ron, señalando la parte de pantalón que le quedaba al descubierto.   
- No creo que Celeste se fije en esas cosas. Y ahora, ¡deja de quejarte y ayúdame a meter todo otra vez en el baúl!- exclamó Harry, echando un vistazo a toda la ropa que estaba sobre la cama y el suelo.   
Después de ordenarlo todo, Harry intentó peinarse en vano su desordenado pelo azabache, mientras que Ron... ensayaba, delante de un espejo de mano, lo que iba a decirle a su pareja:  
-H-hola, Celeste... qué bien te ves... euh, er...  
-Ron, déjalo-le dijo Harry, desistiendo en su intento de peinarse con decencia-. No hace falta que hagas el ridículo delante de un espejo para ensayar lo que le vas a decir a Celeste, a ella no le importa qué le digas... Si estás arreglado ya, vámonos.  
-Bueno, vale...-Ron arrojó el espejo a la colcha de su cama, algo ruborizado.  
Cuando estuvieron listos (o al menos creyeron estarlo), bajaron a la sala común a esperar a sus parejas. Allí se encontraban Neville y Colin Creevey, el antiguo admirador de Harry.   
-¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué hacéis?- quiso saber Ron.   
-Esperamos a nuestras parejas- contestó Colin, que se había puesto ligeramente colorado al ver a Harry-. Harry... eh, ¿podrías...?- dijo sacando una cámara de fotos muggle.   
-¿Ahora? Mejor en otra ocasión-contestó Harry, visiblemente incómodo.  
-Cómo quieras- se resignó el muchacho, bajando la cámara algo decepcionado.   
-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Ron, volviendose a Neville.  
-Ya lo veréis...- contestó Neville con una risita-. Es una sorpresa, no os lo vais a creer...  
  
En ese momento la puerta del cuarto de las chicas se abrió y descendió la escalera Ginny, vestida con un vestido amarillo pálido con pequeños capullos de rosa (también amarillos) estampados en distintas partes. Llevaba el pelo suelto con una diadema a juego. La segunda en bajar era Lavender Brown. Llevaba una falda rosada con mucho vuelo, y una chaqueta abrochada de un rosa más fuerte. El pelo lo tenía recogido en dos largas trenzas entrelazadas. Por último bajaba Hermione. Al verla Harry y Ron se quedaron con la boca abierta. Hermione llevaba un vestido largo de un azul cielo que hacía juego con sus pendientes, de una piedra extrañamente azulada. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño pero con algunos pelos sueltos, imposibles de domar. Esto causó gran sorpresa entre ambos jóvenes ya que nunca habían visto el pelo de Hermione recogido, excepto en el anterior baile de Navidad (es más, casi nunca le habían visto bien peinado).   
Neville se adelantó y cogió el brazo de Lavender, que lo recibió con una sonrisa.   
- ¡Hasta luego! ¡Nos vemos en el baile!- dicho esto, Neville y Lavender desaparecieron tras el agujero del retrato.   
-Vaya, parecía que Neville estaba muy contento- comentó Harry. Los demás asintieron.   
-Nosotros también nos vamos- dijo Ginny con un hilo de voz, al ver posados en ella los ojos verdes esmeralda de Harry se ruborizó completamente y salió muy deprisa de la sala común seguida de Colin.   
-¿Ginny era la pareja de Colin?- inquirió Harry.   
-Eso me temo- contestó Ron con el ceño fruncido-. No te extrañe que formen juntos el club de admiradores de Harry Potter, te dije que esos dos tenían que acabar juntos....  
-Supongo que sí- reconoció Harry, intentando aguantar la risa.   
-¿Y bien, Hermione? ¿Por qué estás tan callada? Parece que tu pareja aún no ha llegado...  
-Y no llegará, Ron- contestó Hermione de mal talante-. Mi pareja no es de Gryffindor.   
-¿Ah, no? ¿Y quien es?   
-No te interesa, creo. Nos vamos a encontrar en el gran comedor, así que si no os importa, bajaré con vosotros. ¡Ah! Celeste y Nadine me dijeron que os avisara que enseguida bajarán.   
No había terminado de decir esto, cuando la puerta del cuarto de las chicas se abrió de nuevo. Esta vez bajaron las escaleras, Celeste con un vestido color carmesí, haciendo juego con sus mejillas y su pelo recogido en una larga coleta que le llegaba a mitad de la espalda. Ron se movió con nerviosismo. Detrás bajaba Nadine que, al ver a Harry, sonrió tímidamente. Su túnica era de un color lila claro y llevaba parte de su pelo rojo oscuro recogido en una trenza enrollada sobre sí misma para formar un moño, mientras que el resto del pelo lo llevaba suelto terminando en ligeros rizos que caían graciosamente sobre sus hombros. Cuando hubieron llegado abajo, Ron y Harry se adelantaron, algo nerviosos (si me lo permitís, yo diría que bastante).   
-Estás muy guapa, Celeste- dijo Ron muy deprisa, olvidándose de todo lo que había ensayado en la habitación, y Celeste a duras penas pudo entender algo. Ésta se limitó a sonreír diciendo "gracias".  
- Te queda muy bien la túnica- dijo Harry con una voz muy distinta a la que usaba normalmente(aunque hizo un esfuerzo por disimularlo), y claramente azorado. Nadine se sonrojó ligeramente.   
-Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien-musitó ella, visiblemente más avergonzada que Harry.  
-¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Hermione comenzando a impacientarse.   
-Sí...- contestó Ron, con las orejas de un rojo muy vivo.   
  
Los cinco salieron en silencio de la sala común y hasta llegar a la entrada del comedor, no hablaron nada. No tenían necesidad de hacerlo, ya que Hermione hacia, de vez en cuando, comentarios como "que noche tan bonita", o "¿Habéis estudiado los nombres de los treinta magos que destacaron en la utilización del hechizo Obliviate? Es muy interesante...". A pesar de que el tema no era lo que Harry hubiera deseado, estaba muy agradecido a su amiga, ya que en esos precisos momentos no se le ocurría nada que decir, y a la persona que avanzaba a su lado con las orejas coloradas y tropezando de vez en cuando(Ron, evidentemente),, parecía que tampoco.   
Cuando llegaron a la entrada del Gran Comedor, oyeron grandes murmullos del interior. A la puerta, también había gran cantidad de alumnos que esperaban a sus parejas o que simplemente no tenían pareja y se dedicaban a mirar. Hermione miró hacia todos los lados, algo nerviosa.   
-¿Qué pasa Hermione, no lo ves?- le susurró Ron, un poco más recobrado.  
Hermione le dirigió una mirada de advertencia y se perdió entre la multitud diciendo:   
-¡Esperadme un segundo, ahora vuelvo!  
Al cabo de unos instantes regresó del brazo de un chico bastante guapo ( "demasiado", debía de pensar Ron, por la cara que se le puso), que era un año mayor que ella. Sin duda, el acompañante de Hermione era Jason Hill. Hermione en aquellos momentos estaba siendo la envidia de muchas chicas de Hufflepuff (la casa de donde era Jason) y de casi todo Hogwarts. Jugaba en el equipo de quidditch y a muchos les recordaba a Cedric Diggory, el antiguo alumno de Hufflepuff.   
- ¡Hola! -saludó Jason al acercarse donde Harry, Nadine, Ron y Celeste estaban-. No he tenido el placer de conoceros. Mi nombre es Jason Hill- dijo extendiendo la mano-. A ti te conozco, tú eres Harry Potter, un honor. Tú eres Nadine Mullet, te vi en los entrenamientos- Nadine asintió-, y tú eres Celeste, la que montó todo ese lío con los muggles...   
- Fue Joey- corrigió ella, pero no dejó de sonreírle.   
- ¿Y tú?- prosiguió Jason, mirando a Ron con el ceño fruncido mientras pensaba-. Mmh, no, creo que no te conozco...  
- Soy Ronald Weasley- se presentó Ron fríamente.   
- ¡Encantado!- sonrió Jason, pero Ron no parecía estar muy contento.   
- Igualmente-contestó él, sin muchos ánimos.  
- ¿Qué tal si entramos?- propuso Hermione notando los sentimientos de Ron.   
- De acuerdo- le apoyó Jason.   
Hermione y Jason entraron al comedor cogidos de la mano y dejando atrás miradas de envidia y admiración de las demás chicas.   
- Hacen buena pareja ¿verdad?- comentó Celeste, mirándoles.   
- ¿Por qué no entramos nosotros también?- propuso Ron, que no parecía estar dispuesto a dejar que la chica de sus sueños también estuviese colada por Jason.  
- ¡Claro! ¿Te apetece bailar, Ronnie?- Propuso Celeste amablemente. En ese momento Ron olvidó toda su antipatía hacia Jason y le ofreció el brazo a su pareja, para adentrarse ambos después en el Gran Comedor.  
Harry estaba encantado, mirando a las parejas que habían en el Gran Hall, y en el ambiente festivo que había. En ese momento le acometió una duda... ¿Dónde estaba Joey?   
- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Nadine, preocupada.   
-Bueno, no he visto a Joey, me pregunto dónde estará...   
- Me parece que ya está adentro- dijo Nadine asomándose a la entrada-. ¿Qué te parece si entramos?   
-Buena idea, vamos-Accedió Harry, haciendo ademán de entrar. Nadine, entonces, hizo algo que el muchacho no se esperaba de ninguna manera: No sólo se aproximó a él, sino que se aferró a su brazo, como si temiese que alguien pudiera arrebatarle a su pareja.  
  
Harry sintió, muy a su pesar, que se ponía algo rojo... recordó las palabras de Joey: "...Hazme caso, tío. Si una chica te regala corazones de azúcar, le gustas fijo..." ¿Tendría su amigo razón? No lo sabía, pero empezaba a sospechar que podría estar en lo cierto...en fin, quizás se lo preguntaría más tarde. Decidió caminar al interior del Gran Comedor, sin pensar más en ello. Su pareja seguía a su lado, sin soltarse de su brazo para nada, lo que a Harry le producía en parte incomodidad... pero, por otra parte, no le importaba que ella estuviese allí, a su lado.... ¿pero en qué demonios estaba pensando? En fin, se olvidó de sus obtusos persamientos, cuando vio a Joey, vestido con una túnica azul marino, hacerle una muy exagerada reverencia a una chica rubia vestida con una túnica larga y de color rosa, que se reía con afectación.  
  
-Vaya pareja que hacen ésos dos, ¿verdad?-comentó Nadine al ver a Joey y a la chica rubia.  
-Ya ves...-contestó Harry, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa. Así que el pícaro de Joey ya había conseguido pareja.... ya tendría unas palabritas con él, en breve...  
Muy en breve, en realidad.  
-¡Eh! ¡Hola, Harry!-le saludó Joey, cuando vio a Harry y a Nadine.  
-Hola, Joey... conque ya tenías pareja y no me lo habías dicho, ¿eh?-contestó Harry, con una sonrisita.  
-Eeeh, bueno... quería contártelo, pero te pusiste a jugar al ajedrez con Ron, y...-intentó excusarse Joey, avergonzado.  
-Bueno, es igual... ¿no vas a presentarme a "la afortunada"?  
-Muy gracioso... Bueno, vale, te la presento. Mira, ella es Katherine Burdeus, una chica nueva de Ravenclaw-Joey presentó a su pareja-. Y es francesa, además. Katherine, él es...  
-Joey, cherie, no hace falta que me lo "pgesentes"-interrumpió Katherine, con voz suave y una amplia sonrisa al ver a Harry-. "Hagui Potteg"... un "honog conosegte".  
-Igualmente-contestó Harry, algo avergonzado.  
-Ah, claro, lo olvidaba, quién no conoce a Harry Potter...-Joey le guiñó un ojo a su amigo-. Y bien, Harry, ¿cómo te va con tu Nadine?  
-Joey, no empieces-le amonestó el joven molesto, aunque ruborizándose un poco-. Y no digas mi Nadine, porque no es mi Nadine... ¿te enteras?  
-Bueno, hombre, no hace falta que te pongas así. Hola, Nadine, ¿qué tal?  
-Bien...-la cara de Nadine parecía una cereza, de lo roja que estaba-. ¿Y tú, Joey?  
-¿Yo? Pues bastante bien, gracias... os veo luego, ¿eh, pareja?-Joey sonrió con malicia a Harry, quien se molestó bastante más.  
-Joey...-empezó, con tono de advertencia.  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me callo. ¡Que os vaya bien!-se despidió Joey, mientras él y Katherine se marchaban hacia la mesa de las bebidas.  
-No hagas caso a Joey, ya sabes cómo es él-dijo Harry, volviendose a ver a Nadine.  
-No, si no importa-contestó ella-. ¿Nos sentamos?  
-Vale... pero, ¿en dónde?-inquirió Harry, mirando los asientos, los cuales casi todos estaban ocupados.  
-Buena pregunta... Mira, ¿te parece bien allí, al lado de la ventana?-Nadine señaló hacia la ventana grande del comedor, la cual no tenía echadas las persianas(cosa que no ocurría desde principio de año, donde sólo levantaban las persianas para dejar pasar el correo de la mañana).   
-Vale. ¿Quieres algo de beber? Si quieres, te lo traigo, y tu vas cuidándonos los sitios, ¿te parece?  
-Está bien. ¿Me traes zumo de calabaza, si no es mucha molestia, Harry?  
-Éso está hecho. Espérame, ¿de acuerdo?  
-Vale, hasta ahora-Nadine se fue hacia la ventana y Harry se marchó al puesto de bebidas a llenar dos vasos de zumo de calabaza(uno para Nadine y otro para él). Cuando volvió al sitio que había concretado con Nadine, ella estaba hablando animadamente con una chica rubia y algo pálida de ojos grises tirando a verdes que llevaba una túnica larga de color plateado.  
-¡Ah, hola, Harry!-saludó animadamente, al ver a su pareja que volvía-Mientras te esperaba, estaba hablando con una amiga mía... Sandrine Nightstone.  
A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. Sandrine Nightstone... ¿No era ella la chica de Slytherin que le había mandado los corazones de azúcar a Joey? No pudo evitar una expresión de sorpresa. ¿Cómo era posible que Nadine fuese amiga suya?  
-¿Qué ocurre?-inquirió Nadine con preocupación, viendo la cara de Harry.  
-¿Eh? No, nada... Mucho gusto, Sandrine-Harry habló con dificultad a la chica rubia.  
-El gusto es mío, Potter-contestó ella, con voz fría y distante, pero que mostraba en cierto modo un tono amistoso-. Vaya, Nad, tienes mucha suerte de tener a Harry Potter como pareja...  
-Ya ves-rió Nadine, con nerviosismo-. ¿Y tu pareja, San?  
-Aún no ha llegado...-Sandrine, aunque hablando con la misma voz fría, utilizó entonces un tono melancólico que Harry pudo notarle en la voz-. Me dijo que iba a hacer algunos asuntos pendientes y que volvería en cuanto pudiese. A ver si es verdad... disculpadme, acabo de ver a Athenea Weathers con su pareja. Voy a charlar un poco con ella-se levantó de su asiento.  
-Vale, ¡adiós, San!-la despidió Nadine-¡Salúdala de mi parte!  
-Vente si quieres-le dijo Sandrine.  
-Er... esto... no, ahora no-Nadine se puso colorada-. Quería hablar con Harry...  
-Os dejo solos, entonces. ¡Hasta luego!  
-Adiós-dijeron a la vez Harry y Nadine, mirando cómo Sandrine iba a saludar a una chica de pelo castaño que usaba una túnica color azul cobalto. Harry la conocía: Era la buscadora del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw.  
-Bueno, siéntate, no te quedes ahi parado-apremió Nadine a Harry.  
-Sí, sí...-Harry se sentó al lado de Nadine-. Oye, Nadine... ¿ya conocías a Sandrine?  
-Oh, sí. Es mi mejor amiga, ¿sabes? En mi antigua escuela, Thornfirelle, éramos inseparables, así que me dolió mucho que nos tocasen a ambas diferentes casas. Pero no importa demasiado, porque nos vemos bastante a menudo. No te preocupes si a veces resulta un poco fría, ella es así de anti social la mayoría de las veces, pero es muy buena gente, ya lo verás...   
-Ah, entiendo. Ya tengo las bebidas-Harry le pasó un vaso de zumo de calabaza a Nadine.  
-¡Muchas gracias!-sonriendo, Nadine cogió el vaso que le tendía Harry.  
-De nada. Y a todo ésto, ¿Athenea Weathers era de Thornfirelle?  
-Sí, las tres nos conocemos desde hace mucho, y nos llevamos muy bien. Una lástima que nos tocase una casa distinta a cada una... pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer. ¡Mira, Harry! Ahí llegan Las Brujas de Macbeth....  
En efecto, por la puerta del comedor entraban tres brujas melenudas con túnicas negras y algo desgarradas, que estaban siendo aclamadas por los alumnos, y seguidas por unos cuantos guitarristas: Eran los componentes de Las Brujas de Macbeth, un grupo musical muy conocido en el mundo mágico y que ya habían actuado en Hogwarts en el baile del pasado año.   
-¿En serio actuaron aquí antes?-dijo Nadine sorprendida, cuando Harry le hizo saber el acontecimiento que había sucedido el año anterior-A mí me encantan, hacen una música muy buena... claro que, fue Sandrine quien me aficionó a ella. Soy hija de muggles, y no les conocía antes-dicho ésto, se le dibujó una sonrisa humilde.  
-Bueno, tampoco pasa nada por que lo seas-le dijo Harry, con tono amable-. Hay muchos magos y brujas que son hijos de muggles. Y si no, mira a Hermione...  
-Ya, ya lo sé... pero es que hay veces que me siento algo aislada de los que tenéis padres que son brujos, como Sandrine... o como tú-repuso Nadine, con timidez.  
-Mis padres fueron magos, pero yo he estado viviendo con muggles casi toda mi vida-objetó Harry.  
-¿De verdad?  
-Sí, claro. Y si te digo la verdad, no es cosa agradable tener que convivir con personas como ellos... Así que te entiendo perfectamente, yo no conocía el mundo mágico antes de venir a Hogwarts y no sabía nada acerca de él... pero éso ya me pasa cada vez con menos frecuencia. Estoy seguro que a ti también te sucede lo mismo.  
-Más o menos... Qué música tan bonita-comentó Nadine, cuando Las Brujas de Macbeth empezaron a tocar.  
-¿Quieres que bailemos?-Harry se levantó, depositó su vaso medio lleno de zumo de calabaza y le tendió la mano a Nadine, quien, por enésima vez en aquella noche, se puso colorada, pero sonrió.  
-Claro-le dio la mano a Harry y se levantó también. Ambos jóvenes fueron hacia el centro de la estancia, se pusieron frente a frente y empezaron a bailar al son de la canción, que era una balada. Harry recordó el baile del año pasado, cuando tenía de pareja a Parvati y tenía que abrir con ella el baile. En aquella ocasión, se lo había pasado bastante peor que en aquél instante, ahora que era Nadine quien se dejaba llevar y no él. Al lado de ellos dos, vio a Joey bailando con Katherine, de una manera no muy agraciada. "Ahora no puede decir que se le da bien el baile", pensó Harry, mientras veía cómo Joey le pedía a Katherine perdón por haberle pisado el bajo de su túnica, por tercera vez. Jason y Hermione bailaban juntos, a corta distancia de Katherine y Joey, y para Ron, parecía que no existía ninguna persona en el mundo más que Celeste: Mientras bailaba con ella, no dejaba de mirarla y de sonrojarse al mismo tiempo. De vez en cuando se oía un grito amortiguado de Lavender, porque Neville sin querer la pisaba mientras bailaba con torpeza, y Ginny y Colin, más que bailar, se chocaban constantemente con las parejas que se movían mientras bailaban alrededor de la estancia. Mientras seguían bailando, Harry entrevió a Sandrine, quien estaba sentada en un rincón y parecía triste. Se preguntó si a su pareja le había pasado algo.   
  
-Nadine-le dijo a su pareja, cuando terminó la canción y ambos pararon de bailar-, ¿has visto a Sandrine? Está muy deprimida, al parecer...  
-Su pareja no habrá llegado todavía, por lo visto-dijo Nadine-. ¿Quieres bailar la próxima canción con ella?  
-¿No te importa?  
-En absoluto. Al menos, le alegrarás la noche, cosa que le hace falta. Mientras, yo bailaré con Seamus, que está allí sentado-Nadine le dirigió a Harry una amplia sonrisa-. ¡Nos vemos después!  
-Vale, hasta luego-Harry se despidió de Nadine y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sandrine, que estaba mirando con expresión amarga a las parejas que estaban bailando.  
-Hola, Sandrine-le saludó.  
-¿Eh?-Sandrine levantó la cabeza, y vio a Harry- Ah, hola, Potter. ¿Y Nad, dónde está?  
-Ha ido a bailar con Seamus Finnigan-contestó él-.¿Aún no ha llegado tu pareja?  
-No... se está demorando mucho, me tiene muy preocupada-confesó Sandrine, con la misma voz fría de siempre, pero con el tono melancólico que antes había empleado.  
-Bueno, mientras le esperas, ¿te apetece bailar ésta canción conmigo? Más que nada, para que no estés sentada ahí toda la noche...  
Sandrine sonrió con levedad.  
-De acuerdo-accedió, levantándose-. Muchas gracias, Potter.  
-No es nada-contestó éste, dirigiéndose con Sandrine al centro del Gran Comedor para comenzar a bailar la canción que ahora tocaban Las Brujas de Macbeth, que era más movida. Pasaron un buen rato bailándola. Al terminarla, Sandrine reía.  
-¡Gracias de nuevo, Potter! ¡Me lo he pasado muy bien contigo!-le dijo a Harry, sonriente-Ahora, ¿por qué no vas con Nad? Te estará buscando, supongo...  
-Sí, claro-dijo Harry-. ¡Diviértete, Sandrine!  
-¡Lo mismo digo! ¡Adiós, Potter!  
Harry se despidió de Sandrine y se fue a buscar a Nadine. Tenía ella razón, Sandrine era muy buena gente, a pesar de que aparentaba otra cosa. Al fin, encontró a Nadine, despidiéndose de Seamus.  
-¡Hola, Harry! ¿Qué tal con San?-le saludó.  
-Bien-contestó Harry-. Tenías razón, en el fondo es maja.  
-¿A que sí? Bueno, ahora ya no estará tan desanimada, creo... ¿bailamos ésta?  
-Claro.  
Así, pasaron una velada muy agradable, bailando las siguientes dos canciones, que eran tan movidas(o incluso más) que la anterior. Al terminar la tercera, Harry se encontraba agotado, y Nadine estaba más roja que nunca, no sabía si se debía a la verguenza o de tanto bailar.  
-¡Buf! Estoy cansadísima, Harry...-dijo, jadeando, mientras se iban a sentar y a comer algo- No puedo más. Me duelen los zapatos de tanto bailar.  
-Yo también estoy cansado-confesó Harry, bebiendo un buen sorbo de su zumo de calabaza-. Después de comer algo, ¿quieres dar un paseo?  
-¿Dónde? ¿Afuera?  
-Sí, ¿por qué no?   
-No sé, Harry... acuérdate, las medidas de seguridad, y...  
-Ahora no han impuesto ninguna medida de seguridad-interrumpió Harry-. Y además, aunque las mantenieran, no creo que se den cuenta de que dos estudiantes de quinto año estén paseando por los patios de Hogwarts.  
-Bueno, vale, creo que tienes razón. Me parece una buena idea la tuya, paseemos... Se me ha ocurrido algo, Harry. ¿Quieres pasear en... escoba?  
-¿En escoba?-replicó él, algo escandalizado-Pero... Nadine... ¡Nos van a ver!  
-Pues claro que no-contestó ella, sonriendo, y Harry le notó en la voz una dulzura que no había empleado nunca antes con nadie y que él jamás le había oído-. Si no se dan cuenta de que estamos paseando por tierra, mucho menos se darán cuenta de que estamos paseando a unos quince metros de altura. Va a ser más divertido que a pie, ya verás.  
-Bueno... está bien-accedió Harry, sonriendo también-. Hagámoslo así, pues.  
Terminaron de comer, y se levantaron para salir del Gran Comedor.  
-Espérame fuera, voy por mi escoba-le dijo Nadine, cuando estaban saliendo del castillo-Oye, ¿y tú no vas por la tuya, ahora que me doy cuenta?  
-No hace falta... ¿para qué sirve el encantamiento convocador?-Harry sacó la varita, esbozando una sonrisa.  
-¿Funciona desde aquí?-inquirió Nadine, sorprendida.  
-Pues claro. Fué algo que aprendí el año pasado, cuando el Torneo de los Tres Magos... si te concentras bien en lo que quieres que llegue hacia ti, lo tendrás. Observa, y aprende-Harry alzó la varita y exclamó-. ¡Accio Saeta de Fuego!  
En cuestión de segundos, la Saeta de Harry volaba en dirección hacia él. El muchacho la cogió con la mano libre, y se volvió sonriendo a Nadine, que estaba maravillada.  
-¿Has visto? Ahora hazlo tú-le dijo.  
-No voy a poder-objetó Nadine.  
-No seas tonta. Si he podido yo, tú también. Haz un intento, al menos.  
-Bueno, está bien...-Nadine respiró hondo, y alzó su varita, para decir- ¡Accio Nimbus 2000!  
Como la Saeta de Fuego, la Nimbus 2000 de Nadine llegó hasta su propietaria en veloz vuelo.  
-¡Increíble!-exclamó ella, cogiendo su escoba.  
-Conque no ibas a poder, ¿eh?-Harry sonrió con ironía-. Bueno, pues como has visto que sí puedes, vámonos. ¿Vale?  
-Vale, vamos.  
Ambos bajaron los escalones de piedra y caminaron por el patio del colegio. Se detuvieron en un punto.  
-Aquí despegamos, si te parece-dijo Harry, dejando su escoba en el césped para montarse en ella-. A la de tres, como en los entrenamientos, despegamos. ¿De acuerdo?  
-Sí-Nadine se montó en su Nimbus 2000 también.  
-¿Estás lista? Vamos allá... Una... dos... ¡Tres!  
Cuando Harry acabó de contar, dio una fuerte patada y se elevó en el aire, al igual que Nadine. A medida que dejaban el suelo, podían ver luces a lo lejos: Las de Collins & Becker.  
-Menuda vista, desde aquí arriba...-comentó Nadine, impresionada.  
-Más o menos, es la misma que tenemos desde la torre de Gryffindor-contestó Harry-. Se siente bien aquí arriba, ¿verdad?  
-Sí... aquí arriba... y contigo.-Nadine miró a Harry, sonriendo tímidamente-. ¿Recibiste los corazones de azúcar, Harry?  
-¿Eh? Er... sí... pero aún no los he probado...-contestó el joven, incómodo.  
-Bueno, no importa. Sólo te los mandé para que supieses que me importas, y mucho.  
-Ya... ya me lo dijiste en la nota. Oye, Nad...  
-¿Sí?-Nadine se puso roja.  
-¿Te apetece hacer una carrera?  
-¿Aquí?  
-¿Por qué no? ¡Venga, no seas sosa! ¡El último que llegue a la torre de Gryffindor es un hipogrifo reumático!  
-¡Eh, eh! ¡No vale! ¡Me llevas ventaja!-exclamó Nadine, viendo cómo Harry volaba a toda prisa con su Saeta.  
-¡Se siente! ¡Alcánzame si puedes!  
-No, ¡el que me tienes que alcanzar a mí, serás tú!-Nadine voló rápidamente hacia donde estaba Harry, echándose a reír.  
-¡Si tú lo dices, me lo creo!-exclamó Harry, riendo también y acelerando un poco más para no ser alcanzado por Nadine.  
-¡Maldición!¡Me las vas a pagar!-se ofendió Nadine en broma, sin poder contener la risa.  
Riendo y bromeando, los dós jóvenes volaron hacia la torre de Gryffindor, a la cual llegaron a la vez. Al terminar la carrera improvisada, ambos jadeaban, pero seguían riéndose.  
-Ha estado bien, ¿eh?-dijo Harry, cuando se recuperó del ataque de risa.  
-Desde luego-contestó Nadine, sonriendo-. Eres muy divertido.  
-Bueno, gracias. Cosas así uno no las escucha todos los días-respondió él, emprendiendo otra vez el vuelo, ésta vez no tan rápido como antes.  
-En tu caso, lo dudo-dijo Nadine, volando tras él hasta que quedó al lado suyo-. ¿Cómo es posible que ninguna chica se haya fijado en ti?  
-Pues porque soy muy feúcho, y a las chicas no les gusto-contestó Harry, echándose a reír-. A vosotras os gusta otro tipo de gente, como Jason Hill por poner un ejemplo. No creo que nadie se vaya a fijar en mí, a éstas alturas.  
-Eso es mentira.  
-¿Eh?  
Nadine se paró bruscamente en el aire. Miró a Harry, que habia dejado de reírse.  
-Que es mentira-repitió, muy seria-, porque si fuese verdad lo que estás diciendo, yo no estaría sintiendo lo que estoy sintiendo ahora.  
Harry miró a Nadine, desconcertado. ¿Qué quería decir ella con éso? Nadine tomó aire, y dijo algo que Harry de ninguna manera se hubiese esperado, no en circunstancias como aquellas:  
-Me gustas, Harry. Me gustas desde que llegué por primera vez a Hogwarts. Lo he estado ocultando lo mejor que he podido, pero el ruborizarme me traiciona, y no podía esperar a más para confesarte lo que siento, porque es muy fuerte.   
Harry frenó bruscamente con su escoba, también, y a punto estuvo de caerse. ¡Nadine estaba enamorada de él! ¿Era éso posible? ¿Estaba soñando? Se pellizcó discretamente la rodilla, lo cual le produjo dolor. No, no estaba soñando. Pero entonces, Joey tenía razón... El joven tragó saliva y se obligó a sí mismo a mirar a Nadine, para decir:  
-Eh... estás bromeando, ¿verdad? ¿A ti... te gusto? No puede ser...  
-Yo no bromeo con mis sentimientos, Harry, y menos en una cosa tan seria como lo es ésta-contestó Nadine, en la misma actitud-. Jamás había conocido a un chico como tú. Eres simpático, amable, te llevas bien con todo el mundo... encima de que eres guapo. Sí, aunque tú no te lo creas-añadió, al ver la expresión atónita de Harry-. Yo nunca había sentido algo así por nadie, puedes estar seguro de ello. Thornfirelle es un colegio exclusivo para chicas, así que no había tomado antes contacto con ningún chico de mi edad... y menos con alguien como tú. Ésto es lo que me dicta el corazón que diga. Si tú no correspondes a mis sentimientos, bueno... lo entenderé de alguna forma.  
Harry posó sus ojos verdes en los azules de Nadine, y vio que ésta estaba siendo sincera. El joven se sentía confundido. ¿Qué podía decirle a ella? No sabía si él sentía lo mismo que Nadine. Era bonita, y toda la cosa, pero sus sentimientos eran un torbellino en aquél instante. Y sólo por el hecho de que nunca se lo había planteado antes. Ante el silencio de Harry, Nadine sonrió, sin ruborizarse, se acercó a él, alargó una mano, y le acarició el pelo, dulcemente. Y entonces, sucedió. Harry volvió a sentir aquella sensación rara en el estómago, sin previo aviso, aquella sensación que había sentido cuando Nadine fue seleccionada para Gryffindor. Acto seguido, al muchacho le dio por pensar que aquella noche, su compañera de baile estaba preciosa. Los rizos de la joven se balanceaban suavemente al son de la brisa nocturna, y brillaban a la luz de la Luna, al igual que su túnica de color lila. Sus ojos le hacían pensar en lo más profundo del mar, y su sonrisa, llena de dulzura, le derretía por dentro. Y sus manos... sus manos eran tan suaves... irradiaban un calor dulce que a Harry le paralizó el corazón. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo? ¿Se estaba enamorando él también?  
  
Nadine, entonces, se acercó a Harry. A éste le empezó a latir el corazón muy aprisa, con más rapidez a medida que ella se acercaba. Y entonces, cuando ella estuvo a tan sólo unos centímetros de la cara de Harry, éste consiguió titubear, a duras penas:  
-Bueno, yo... yo... no sé que decir...  
Nadine sonrió más abiertamente, mostrando unos dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados. Cogió la mano de Harry, y se la llevó a su hombro izquierdo. Por alguna razón, él comenzó a sentirse nervioso.  
-Pues, no digas nada-le susurró Nadine-. Sólo relájate, y cierra los ojos.  
-Pero...  
-Ciérralos.  
Harry optó por obedecer, y trató de relajarse, pero no podía... sintió que los brazos de ella le rodeaban los hombros, y que se acercaba más a su cara, y más, y más... Estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos y preguntar a Nadine qué diablos estaba haciendo, pero no lo hizo. Y entonces, sintió los labios de Nadine rozar los suyos, y abrió los ojos precipitadamente, para presenciar una visión que hizo que su corazón latiese con más rapidez todavía.  
  
Nadine estaba abrazada a él, y le estaba besando, con la misma dulzura con la que le miraba y le sonreía antes. Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, pero no hizo ningún movimiento brusco. Se sentía tan bien... pero... ¿por qué? No podía explicarlo. Le pareció que estaba flotando(aunque, verdaderamente, ambos estaban allí, parados en el aire con sus escobas), y que se sentía como en una nube... Optó por volver a cerrar los ojos, y dejarse llevar. Aquello era como subir al cielo... era como... no sabía describirlo, pero quería que durase para siempre... Pero todo tenía su fin, y Nadine acabó por separarse de Harry. El joven se sujetó a su escoba para no caerse, y miró a la muchacha, sonriendo, y con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa.  
-Lo siento-se disculpó ella, que se había vuelto a poner ruborizada de nuevo-. No pensé en lo que hacía, me dejé llevar, y...  
-No tienes por qué disculparte-interrumpió Harry, mientras se apartaba parte del flequillo de los ojos.  
-¿Ah..., no?  
-No. Por cosas como éstas no hay que pedir perdón. Quiero decir... bueno, que...-Harry tragó saliva antes de continuar-. Si te soy sincero... me ha gustado bastante-dicho ésto, se ruborizó un poco él también.  
-¿En serio?  
-Sí.   
-Oh... pues ahora soy yo la que no sé que decir...  
Harry sonrió, y Nadine también. Estuvieron varios segundos sin decir nada, y Harry estaba a punto de preguntarle a Nadine que si bajaban a tierra para unirse a los demás, cuando el silencio allí reinante se rompió con una voz que llegaba del bolsillo de la túnica de Harry:  
-¿Harry? ¡Aquí Justin! ¿Estás ahí? ¿Me oyes? ¿Harry? ¡HARRY!  
¡El comunicador!Harry tanteó su bolsillo nerviosamente hasta que obtuvo lo que buscaba: la pelotita dorada con forma de canica. Sacó su varita y le dio un suave golpecito.   
- ¿Sí? ¡Justin, te oigo! ¡Habla!   
- ¡Harry! ¡Menos mal, pensé que no me oías!-la voz de Justin se oía agitada- ¡Tienes que darte prisa! ¡Ven corriendo, es urgente!   
- ¿Qué pasa?- quiso saber Harry   
- ¡Te lo explicaré cuando llegues! ¡No hay que perder tiempo! ¡DATE PRISA, HARRY!   
- ¡Tranquilo! Enseguida estoy ahí...   
Harry se guardó el comunicador en el bolsillo con rapidez, después de haberle dado otro golpe con la varita.   
- ¿Qué era eso?- Nadine tenía los ojos muy abiertos.  
- ¿Eh? Bueno... te lo contaré luego, ¡ahora tengo prisa!- dijo Harry, que por un momento se había olvidado de Nadine.  
- ¿Quién era Justin?- interrogó Nadine.  
- Un... un amigo- exclamó Harry, mientras descendía con la escoba.   
- ¿Y... a donde tienes que ir ahora?- chilló Nadine, obligando a su escoba a descender también.   
- A verle, parece que tiene problemas...  
- ¡Te acompaño!  
Harry casi se cae de la escoba al aterrizar y oír eso.   
- ¿Quieres venir?-balbuceó.  
- Sí... ¿Sucede algo por eso?  
- Nada, supongo que no importará...  
Ambos bajaron de sus escobas y se dirigieron al castillo a toda prisa.   
- ¿Por qué no vas a dejar las escobas mientras voy buscar a Joey?- Dijo Harry, encaminándose hacia allí.  
-Vale, pero...-Contestó Nadine, que parecía querer preguntarle algo más a Harry, pero no pudo porque éste ya había entrado deprisa en el castillo(después de haber dicho la contraseña). Resignada, fué tras él, y se encaminó a dejar las escobas.   
Harry ya había entrado en el gran Comedor y buscaba a Joey entre las parejas que bailaban. Al fin dio con él. Parecía que estaba discutiendo con su pareja. Harry se acercó a ellos.   
- Joey, ¿te has enterado?-le preguntó, acalorado.  
- ¡Sí! Tenemos que ir enseguida...-Asintió Joey, que parecía preocupado. Tenía en una mano su comunicador, parecía que acababa de recibir una llamada de Justin él también.  
- ¿"Ig" enseguida adónde?- preguntó Katherine con frialdad- ¿Es ese "comunicadog" que ha sonado "ahoga"? ¡Joey, no puedes "igte"! ¡Estamos bailando!   
- ¿Bailando? ¿A eso le llamas bailar?-replicó Joey con desdén.  
- De "acuegdo", "egues" un poco patoso, "pego"...  
- Lo siento Katherine-atajó Joey, algo irritado-, esto es importante.   
- Ella también puede venir- intervino Harry-. Nadine viene con nosotros...  
- ¡"Clago" que voy a "ig"! ¿Pensabas "dejagme" aquí?-dijo Katherine, airada.  
-Vale, sí, vente...-dijo Joey con resignación. Cuando Katherine no miraba, se volvió a Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco, gesto que su amigo pudo captar como: "Es insoportable".  
Los tres salieron disimuladamente del comedor. Tal vez fuese la imaginación de Harry, o que la gente empezaba a notar algo raro, pero no le dio importancia. Pensó en dar una explicación a Ron y a Hermione, pero los vio tan concentrados en sus parejas que decidió no molestarles.   
En el vestíbulo ya los esperaba Nadine. Los cuatro salieron del castillo apresuradamente.   
- ¿Te ha dicho Jus de que se trata?- preguntó Joey.  
- No... pero a juzgar por lo agitado que se oía, parece algo importante-contestó Harry.  
- ¿Se puede "sabeg" adónde vamos "fuega" de Hogwarts?- Inquirió Katherine, que parecía muy nerviosa, casi histérica. Harry y Joey se miraron. Tendrían que contárselo, al final acabarían enterándose.  
- Vamos a ver a un amigo muggle, se llama Justin...-explicó Joey.  
- ¿Muggle, has dicho?- preguntó Katherine horrorizada- ¿Cómo ha sabido un muggle "utilisag" un "comunicadog"?  
Harry y Joey se limitaron a encogerse de hombros.   
- ¡Vamos a Collins & Becker, entonces!- exclamó Nadine, que parecía algo temerosa por la idea.  
-Sí, así es-asintió Harry.  
- "Veg" a un muggle... ¿no os "paguece" que es "ig contga" las "nogmas"?   
- Es un asunto de vida o muerte- aclaró Joey-. Es importantísimo, si no, no nos hubiera llamado ahora....  
- ¿Desde cuando conocéis a Justin?- preguntó Nadine, muy interesada.   
- Es una larga historia, os la contaremos luego- contestó Joey bastante incómodo.  
- Nos queda un montón de trayecto todavía para llegar al colegio muggle, nada perdéis por contarlo- objetó Nadine. Harry y Joey se volvieron a mirar, y algo resignados comenzaron a contar todo desde que conocieron a Justin.   
- ¿Y dices que sois gemelos? ¡C'est incroyable!-exclamó asombrada Katherine.  
- Sí, increíble, pero totalmente cierto- aseguró Joey, complacido.   
- ¿Y no sabéis quien ha podido causar todo eso?- preguntó Nadine con el entrecejo fruncido.   
- Bueno... Harry y yo vimos a unas figuras alejarse...   
- ¡Segugo que han sigo ellos, los de "Slytheguin"!- exclamó Katherine- "Siempge" que pasa algo malo son ellos...  
- ¡No tienes pruebas!- exclamó Nadine muy molesta- No todos los de Slytherin son malos, ¡es una casa más!¡ Podrían ser igual los de Hufflepuff, que los de Ravenclaw, o que los de Gryffindor! ¡No sé porque los de Slytherin tienen tan mala fama!  
Harry en ese momento se dio cuenta que se refería a Sandrine. Por ese motivo, él añadió:   
- No sabemos si fueron los de Slytherin o no, ni siquiera sabemos si son personas o no los que ocasionan todo esto. Pero en ello estamos investigando Joey, Justin y yo.  
- ¡Ya hemos llegado!- dijo Joey señalando el colegio débilmente iluminado en la planta de arriba y lleno de luz en la de abajo. Hasta los cuatro jóvenes llegaba una suave melodía de música.   
- ¿POR QUÉ HABEIS TARDADO TANTO?- exclamó Justin(al parecer al borde de un ataque de nervios) a modo de saludo, que caminaba hacia ellos aprisa. Se le veía muy agitado.  
- ¡Tranquilízate! ¿Nos vas a contar lo que pasa? ¡Ah, si!- dijo Harry, al ver la cara de confusión de Justin al ver a las parejas de él y de Joey-. Te presento a Nadine Mullet y a Katherine Burdeus, son nuestras parejas de baile. Chicas, este es Justin.   
- ¡Hola!- dijeron ambas jóvenes al mismo tiempo (aunque el "hola" de Katherine sonó bastante afrancesado).  
- Mucho gusto. Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder. Cómo sabréis, estamos en una fiesta en nuestro colegio y... ¿tambien sois brujas, no?- dijo de repente Justin, muy interesado. Nadine y Katherine asintieron, y Justin exclamó, evidentemente entusiasmado- ¡Vaya! ¡Nunca había visto a unas brujas!  
Harry soltó un bufido de desesperación, y Joey se volvió a su hermano, espetándole:  
- ¿Quieres continuar?  
- ¿Eh? Ah, si... bueno, que estamos en una fiesta de disfraces- dijo señalándose a sí mismo para que los demás pudieran ver su disfraz de fantasma de la ópera-, y está pasando una cosa muy rara... entonces pensé...  
- ¡CUÉNTALO DE UNA VEZ!- gritaron Harry y Joey a la vez, un poco hartos de que Justin se diese tantos rodeos para decir algo tan urgente.  
-¡Vale, vale! Pues, ¿os acordáis de esa bebida púrpura que pensábamos que era lo que había concedido a Anna su deseo? Pues hay más. En el baile hay esa bebida... no sé si será lo que hizo...  
- Sí. Fue eso. Me acordé de que... una amiga también la había probado y la había pasado lo mismo. Se llama Néctar de Ambrosía, esa bebida es mágica- aclaró Harry.   
- ¡Pues es horrible!- dijo Justin, poniéndose más nervioso todavía-, porque todo el mundo la está tomando, es nueva y sabe muy bien, por los comentarios que continuamente estoy oyendo...  
- ¿Pero quien la ha podido traer a Collins & Becker?- preguntó Nadine, hablando por primera vez.   
- No lo sé. Mejor que vengáis conmigo a la fiesta, lo comprobaréis con vuestros propios ojos... 


	9. El primer beso.(Tercera parte)

Justin les condujo por una puerta hasta una habitación bastante amplia donde unos sofás y sillones habían sido apartados a las esquinas para dejar sitio a las parejas que bailaban. En una larga mesa blanca había varias montañas de vasos y cuatro jarras con líquidos de color rojo y púrpura.   
Una chica se interpuso en el paso de Justin y con los brazos en jarras le preguntó:   
- ¿Se puede saber donde te habías metido? ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes! ¡Mira que dejarme plantada!   
- ¡Allison! Perdona... pero... no puedo hablar ahora...  
- ¿Y ellos? ¡No los había visto nunca!- la chica, que tenía un pelo larguísimo y de color rubio cobrizo, ojos claros y una tez medianamente morena, miraba a los cuatro brujos con el ceño fruncido. Iba vestida de dama antigua.   
- Son unos amigos... ¿en serio no te habías dado cuenta de que estaban en el colegio?-Inquirió Justin.   
Allison negó con la cabeza, se la veía un poco avergonzada por hablar en un tono tan duro.  
-Perdonad, es que no os había visto antes por aquí... ¿De que vais disfrazados?- preguntó con un tono más amable que el de antes. Pero, al darse cuenta de que esa pregunta podía ser un poco ofensiva, continuó- Bueno, da lo mismo.¿Habéis provado el zumo ese de color púrpura?   
- No... ¿tú si?-inquirió Nadine, con tono suspicaz y mirando de arriba abajo a Allison.  
- ¡Sí! Esta riquísimo... ¿de verdad que no lo habéis provado? ¡Pues debéis de ser los únicos...!   
Aquella respuesta a Harry le dio mala espina. Miró a Joey y a Justin, horrorizado, y preguntó a Allison, tratando de no parecer tan nervioso como estaba en aquél instante:  
-¿Sabes quién ha introducido el Néc... ésa bebida aquí?  
-Bueno, ahora que lo dices...-Allison se quedó pensativa- Una chica de tercer curso me contó que un tipo con una vestimenta más o menos como las que lleváis puestas está sirviendo ésa bebida, desde hace media hora o así. No sé si estará por ahí aún, pero... ¿para qué lo preguntas?  
-Por saberlo, nada más... no, no voy a beber-añadió Harry, al ver la cara de la muchacha muggle.  
-¿No? Pues chico, no sabes lo que te pierdes... bueno, voy por otro vaso, ¡ahora vengo!  
-Sí, lo único que me pierdo es envenenarme con eso...-comentó Harry, mirando con indiferencia cómo se alejaba Allison.  
-¿Envenenarse? Lo único que hace es concederle deseos al que lo bebe...-objetó Justin, confundido.  
-No... estoy seguro de que hay algo más. Ésa no es una bebida común... ¿y si tiene efectos secundarios?  
-Puede ser-dijo Nadine-. Lo cierto es que esa chica estaba enviciada con el Néctar ése... ¿y si crea adicción?  
-No lo creo... bueno, eso se verá, supongo.  
-¡AH!-exclamó Joey de repente, sobresaltando a todos.  
-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Justin, algo alarmado.  
-¡NO SÉ CÓMO LOS MUGGLES PODÉIS LLAMAR A ÉSTO MÚSICA!-gritó Joey, tapándose los oídos-¡ÉSTO ES UNA TORTURA!  
-No exageres, Joey-le dijo Nadine, riendo-. ¡No está tan alta!  
-No me entra en la cabeza cómo podéis soportar ésta... ésta... ésta cosa...  
-Se llama música techno-explicó Justin, extrañado ante la actitud de su hermano.  
-Cómo se llame... es auténtica basura, no lo soporto...  
-Ésto es "abuguido"-declaró Katherine-. Si esto sigue así, me "magcho" al castillo...  
-Eh, Kat, no te vayas, mujer...-le detuvo Joey, haciendo un poco de teatro y destapándose los oídos-. ¿Qué sería de mí si no estuvieses a mi lado?  
-Sí, "ahoga egues" muy amable, muy "caballegoso" y muy de todo, ¿No?...-Katherine le miró molesta.  
-No, en serio, quédate un rato, si sólo hemos estado cinco minutos-insistió Joey.  
-Bueno, está bien...-Katherine accedió-. "Pego", ¿qué vamos a "haseg ahoga"?  
-No sé vosotros, pero yo no voy a quedarme cruzado de brazos-contestó Harry, decidido-. Voy a ver si pillo al que está metiendo el Néctar de Ambrosía en éste colegio... ¿me esperáis?  
-Claro-dijo Justin-. De aquí no nos movemos. Si ves al que lo está repartiendo, nos lo dices, ¿vale?  
-De acuerdo. ¡Hasta ahora!  
-Hasta ahora... Harry, si ves al músico que está produciendo ésa música infernal, de paso, le dices que se calle y que pare de tocar-le dijo Joey, con expresión molesta.  
-La música es lo de menos, Joey... Y aparte, sería el disk jockey, no el músico... bueno, que ahora vengo.   
-Harry, ten cuidado... -al decir esto, Nadine se puso roja.  
-Nadine, tranquila... tampoco va a tener mucho riesgo lo que voy a hacer-Harry se puso rojo también-. Os veo más tarde...  
Dicho ésto, se marchó hacia el puesto de las bebidas, el cual no tardó en localizar. Tras hacerse paso entre bastante gente, al fin pudo llegar ahí. Vio a Allison alejarse de allí, con otro vaso de Néctar de Ambrosía, y de repente sintió el impulso de ir hacia ella y arrebatarle el vaso de las manos. Fue entonces, cuando oyó una voz detrás de él.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Potter?  
Se dio la vuelta, bruscamente. Vestido con una túnica color rojo sangre, y mirándole con malicia, estaba Dick Fletcher, el chico nuevo de Slytherin.  
-Lo mismo para ti-respondió Harry fríamente-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Tendrías que estar en Hogwarts.  
-Lo que hago aquí no te incumbe, Potter. Mira... ¿has visto a todos ésos ingenuos?-Fletcher señaló a los muggles-. Ahí, bebiendo Néctar de Ambrosía, los muy idiotas... Cómo se nota que no conocen lo que les va a suceder después.  
Aquello no le sonó a Harry nada bien.   
-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Fletcher?-dijo, suspicaz. De repente, se le ocurrió algo-Tú... Tú lo has introducido. ¡Tú has introducido el Néctar de Ambrosía aquí! ¿Me equivoco?  
Fletcher sonrió. Su sonrisa no era agradable, y Harry se temió lo peor.  
-Muy listo, Potter. ¿Cómo lo has adivinado? Sí, he traído un caldero lleno de Néctar de Ambrosía, y parece que tiene muy buena prensa entre los muggles... Todos quieren más. Tendré que traer más, ya se está acabando...   
-¿Y con qué motivo lo has hecho?-espetó Harry, interrumpiendo a Fletcher.  
-Te dije que éso no te importa.  
-¡SÍ ME IMPORTA!-estalló entonces el joven, lleno de ira, haciendo que los que estaban a su alrededor le mirasen-¿Para qué metes ésta bebida aquí, Fletcher? ¿Y en primer lugar, qué haces aquí repartiéndola, cuando deberías estar en el castillo? Todo esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos, ¿sabes? Me apuesto lo que quieras a que ésto lo has planeado tú con Malfoy, ¿a que sí?   
-No. Bueno... ¡sí! ¿Y qué?-exclamó Fletcher molesto-. Potter, si quieres seguir viviendo tranquilo, te aconsejo que apartes las narices de los asuntos que no te atañen.  
-Tú no sabes los efectos que tiene ésto, ¿verdad?-replicó Harry, cogiendo un vaso lleno de Néctar de Ambrosía que había en la mesa y señalándolo, con furia.  
-Claro que lo sé. ¿Para qué lo he traido, si no?  
-Tú y Malfoy estáis locos. Los dos. El uno tortura muggles, el otro les envenena... Y digo yo, ¿Qué demonios ganáis con ésto? ¡No ganáis nada! No sé si sabes que hice un trato con Malfoy, que aún no he roto. Pero él no parece muy dispuesto a seguirlo, por lo que veo. Si vuelvo a ver una cosa como ésta por vuestra parte, Dumbledore lo sabrá, y pronto.  
-No amenaces, Potter, si no quieres ver las consecuencias que eso trae.  
-Yo no doy amenazas, estoy diciendo que si ésto sigue así, tú, Malfoy y los que estéis implicados en ésto estaréis expulsados de Hogwarts en muy poco tiempo. Estoy harto, Fletcher. Quiero que sepas que no estoy dispuesto a que una pandilla de imbéciles como vosotros empeore las cosas. De hecho, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para impedíroslo.... ¡como ésto!  
Dicho esto, Harry, perdiendo los estribos, derramó a propósito el contenido del vaso que tenía en la mano, además de otros que había en la mesa.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo?-gritó Fletcher.  
-¡Lo que estás viendo!-exclamó Harry, tirando más vasos al suelo y haciendo un estropicio en el mantel, que ahora estaba de color púrpura-¿Qué pasa? ¿A que jode, eh?   
-Veo que tienes ganas de arruinarlo todo, ¿eh, Potter? Pues vete sabiendo que yo tampoco voy a rendirme sin luchar...-Fletcher sacó la varita y apuntó a Harry-. ¡Repelio!  
El encantamiento de Fletcher dio a Harry de lleno, quien salió disparado hacia un grupo de gente que miraba la escena horrorizados. Acto seguido, Harry se levantó, adolorido y furioso.  
-¿Qué haces, estúpido chiflado?-le gritó a Fletcher-¡No puedes usar éso aquí!  
-¿Quién lo dice?-contestó éste, en tono de burla. Aquello puso más furioso a Harry, quien en un acceso de ira sacó la varita también y la alzó contra él.  
-Te voy a...-empezó a decir, pero algo le hizo interrumpirse. Una mano agarró el brazo que Harry tenía alzado, y oyó a su lado:  
-¡Harry, no!  
Miró hacia donde provenía la voz, y el corazón le empezó a latir a mil por hora. Nadine estaba a su lado, tratando de impedir que Harry lanzase algún hechizo a Fletcher.  
-¡Nadine!-exclamó él, desconcertado.  
-Harry, guarda la varita. El hecho de que él haya hecho magia no quiere decir que tú también debas usarla-le imploró Nadine-. Por favor, hazme caso. Nos vamos a meter en líos...  
-Ya estamos metidos en uno muy grande, por culpa de éste-Harry señaló con un dedo tembloroso a Fletcher, enfadado-. Ha sido él. Él ha introducido ésa... esa cosa...  
-Debí imaginármelo-dijo otra voz, enojada. Harry se volvió, y vio a Joey, temblando de ira y mirando a Fletcher-. Éste estúpido es capaz de cualquier cosa... íbamos a Spellmaster juntos, y en lo único en lo que piensa es en jorobarle la vida a otras personas. No sé cómo no se le cae la cara de verguenza. Éste tipo de incidentes es propio de él.  
-Muchas gracias por el cumplido, Clearfield-Fletcher sonrió muy desagradablemente-. Pero tú tampoco te quedas atrás, ¿eh? Joey Buscapleitos Clearfield... siempre metiéndose en problemas. Y por tu culpa nos quedamos sin recreo...  
-No parece que te preocupes mucho por ello-replicó Harry.  
-Yo me meteré en líos, pero no ando jodiendo la vida a los demás, como otros-añadió Joey, furioso.  
-Bueno, ésto fue suficiente-dijo Nadine, que no soltaba el brazo de Harry-. Harry, Joey, pasad de él. No vale la pena pelear con alguien como Fletcher.   
-Nadine, comprende que no nos vamos a quedar callados-le contestó Joey.  
-No digo que no os defendáis, sólo que no os peleéis con él.  
-Oye, sangre sucia, tú no tienes que decirles a Potter y a Clearfield lo que tienen que hacer, ellos pueden tomar sus propias decisiones-le dijo Fletcher a Nadine, despectivamente.  
-¡No le llames sangre sucia, idiota!-Furioso, Harry trató de avanzar hacia Fletcher amenazadoramente, pero Nadine se lo impidió.  
-¡Harry!-exclamó ella, agarrándole más fuerte del brazo, aunque impresionada.  
-Nadine, suéltame-le dijo Harry a Nadine, tratando de librarse de su mano-. Voy a partirle ésa cara de creído que tiene, y para ello no necesito magia...  
Tras él, Harry oyó una voz fría que le resultaba familiar.  
-No hará falta, Potter. De eso me encargo yo.  
Harry, Joey y Nadine(soltando el brazo de Harry al fin) se dieron la vuelta. Por la puerta acababa de entrar Sandrine Nightstone, quien parecía tan enfadada como Harry y Joey... o más.  
- ¡Sandrine!- gritó Nadine, asustada al ver a su amiga.  
- ¡"Pego" bueno! ¿Qué significa ésto?- Katherine se había reunido con sus compañeros y miraba a Sandrine con expresión asqueada.   
- Eso quisiera saber yo- contestó Sandrine mirando fijamente a Fletcher.   
- ¿Saber el qué?-replicó éste.  
- Lo que estás haciendo aquí- contestó ella, acercándose hacia donde estaba Fletcher-. Será muy importante, como para perderte el baile... ¡y dejarme allí tirada!- terminó gritando furiosa, incapaz de contenerse. El muchacho estaba acobardado, no sabía que contestar.   
- Son asuntos míos- respondió al fin.   
- ¿Asuntos tuyos? ¿Estás loco? ¡Estás en el colegio muggle, Fletcher! ¿No te das cuenta?- la conversación se basaba en Sandrine y Fletcher, pero Harry, Joey, Nadine y Katherine escuchaban por si necesitaba alguna ayuda, aunque parecía manejar perfectamente la situación.   
- ¡Claro que me doy cuenta!   
- Sandrine, contrólate- advirtió Nadine a Sandrine, señalando a su alrededor. Un grupo de muggles atraídos por los gritos escuchaba también.   
- Me vas a contar que hacíais todos aquí- apremió Sandrine mirando a Nadine, Harry, Joey y Katherine, dando golpecitos con el pie en el suelo y chascando la lengua en señal de desaprobación.   
- Fletcher ha introducido en el colegio muggle el Néctar de Ambrosía- se adelantó Harry.   
- ¿El Néctar de Ambrosía? He oído hablar de él. Creo que está muy bueno. Me gustaría probarle- dijo ella, pero pareció recordar por que estaba allí y se volvió hacia Fletcher-. ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Para qué? ¿Y no lo podías haber hecho otro día? ¿Tenía que ser precisamente hoy?   
- Bueno, sí... ¿en realidad qué importa?-preguntó Fletcher, encogiéndose de hombros.   
- Claro que importa, y mucho- intervino Joey mirando a Fletcher con el ceño fruncido. Al notar que los gélidos ojos de Sandrine estaban posados en él, se avergonzó un poco.   
- Tú no sabes lo que esa bebida hace- dijo Harry a Sandrine, mirando a Fletcher de reojo-. Concede deseos, y no es nada buena para los muggles.   
- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tú te quieres meter en problemas o qué?- chilló Sandrine acercándose todavía más a Fletcher. Parecía que de un momento a otro le iba a pegar una bofetada.  
- ¡Déjame! Esto no es asunto tuyo- se defendió Fletcher, alejándose de ella.  
- ¡Claro que es asunto mío! ¡Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que nos cuentes que te proponías!   
- ¡Nada, solo alegrar un poco esta fiesta muggle!-contestó el muchacho, con una risita.   
- ¡Te la vas a cargar!- exclamó Nadine, amenazante.  
- ¡Por supuesto que no! Esta todo pensado. Nadie puede testificar que estuve aquí excepto vosotros, y yo tengo amigos en Slytherin que pueden asegurar que estuve con ellos en el baile.   
- ¿Y si nosotros nos vamos de la lengua?- inquirió Sandrine, desafiante.  
- Bueno, creo que Potter ha hecho una promesa con mi compañero, Draco, y no creo que quiera incumplirla-contestó Fletcher, mirando a Harry mientras hablaba.  
- Vosotros sois los que no la estáis cumpliendo- protestó este-, y la promesa que yo hice con Malfoy no incluía nada de dar bebidas a los muggles.   
- Me da igual si incluía o no incluía. El caso es que si te chivas, seguiremos torturando muggles.   
- Eso daría igual, porque ya lo estáis haciendo.   
- Además- prosiguió Fletcher, como si nada hubiera oído-, tendrías que admitir que estábais en el colegio muggle cuando teníais que estar en el baile.   
- Tenemos una buena razón, que Dumbledore entenderá- replicó Harry, aunque estaba seguro de que estar en Collins & Becker porque un amigo muggle les había pedido ayuda no era algo fácil de explicar.   
- Bueno, entonces, si no os importa, me voy al baile, ya me he perdido suficiente- dijo Fletcher, haciendo ademán de irse.   
- ¡Tu no te puedes ir así como así! Nos tienes que ayudar a...- Empezó a decir Joey, pero no pudo acabar la frase porque Fletcher había echado a correr en dirección a la puerta   
- ¡Locomotor Mortis!- gritó Sandrine, que había sacado su varita rápidamente. Todos la miraron, y los muggles de alrededor dejaron escapar un grito de exclamación.   
- ¡Sandrine, aquí no!- gritó desesperada Nadine.   
- Me da igual que los muggles lo vean. ¡Ese imbécil no se librará de mí tan fácilmente!   
Dicho esto, Sandrine se echó a correr hacia Fletcher, y Harry, Joey, Nadine y Katherine la siguieron. Fletcher yacía tendido en el suelo, con las piernas paralizadas. Éste intentaba levantarse desesperadamente, pero cuando los demás se acercaron, levantó la varita amenazantemente en dirección a Harry.   
- Tú tienes la culpa de esto. ¡Y me las vas a pagar, Potter!-exclamó.  
- Perdona que te corrija-contestó Harry sin inmutarse-, pero la culpa es tuya, Fletcher. ¿Por qué les diste el Néctar de Ambrosía?   
- No te interesa-de repente, a Fletcher se le iluminó la cara y, apuntando a sus piernas con la varita, gritó-. ¡Finite Incantatem!  
Las piernas de Fletcher se separaron en el acto y, tras levantarse de un salto, desapareció por la puerta rápidamente. Ninguno le intentó detener(Sandrine se contuvo a duras penas), porque sabían lo que Fletcher sería capaz de hacer.   
Pero ahora aquello no importaba demasiado. El problema era aquel corro de muggles, todos con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados cuchicheando unos con otros y señalando con el dedo la varita que Sandrine aún tenía en la mano. Casi todos llevaban en la mano un baso de Néctar de Ambrosía, lo que para ellos era algo así como zumo de ciruela.   
-Vaya follón hemos armado nosotros solos...-comentó Harry, mirando a todos los muggles boquiabiertos que los rodeaban.  
-Fletcher lo empezó todo-objetó Sandrine, aún furiosa-. Ése idiota me las pagará... ¡me las pagará como que me llamo Sandrine Nightstone!  
-Bueno, San, ahora lo de Fletcher no importa-dijo Nadine, intentando calmarla-. Ahora lo preocupante es ésto... ¿qué hacemos? ¿Liarnos a tirar encantamientos desmemorizadores a todo el mundo?  
-Por mí, vale-aprobó Joey, sacando su varita-. Papá fue un desmemorizador muy reconocido, y me enseñó a realizar el encantamiento, así que tengo bastante práctica y no me importaría usarlo aquí...  
-A mí, tampoco-le apoyó Sandrine.  
-¿Vosotros dos habéis perdido el juicio?-exclamó Harry, sin poder dar crédito a lo que decían Sandrine y Joey-. Da igual si vuestros padres han sido desmemorizadores o no, el caso es que nosotros no podemos usar ésta cosa aquí-señaló la varita de Joey.  
-Lo sabemos, Potter-contestó Sandrine-, pero no tenemos otra alternativa. ¿O tienes una idea mejor?  
-Yo estoy con Harry-intervino Nadine-. Aquí ya se ha hecho demasiada magia para que nosotros vayamos y la incrementemos.   
-¿Pues qué hacemos? No podemos permitirnos el lujo de que en Hogwarts se enteren que hemos entrado aquí y nos castiguen a los cinco-dijo Joey, preocupado.  
-Sí, pero tenemos otro problema-replicó Harry-. Los muggles no deben de saber nada de lo que vosotros ya sabéis... pero en mi opinión, de ésto se debería ocupar el Ministerio. Nosotros ya hemos hecho suficiente aquí, y después de todo, éste es su trabajo, no el nuestro. Me pregunto por qué no están aquí ya.  
-Quizás no sepan lo que ha sucedido aquí-sugirió Sandrine.  
-No es posible, los del Ministerio se enteran de todo enseguida... en otras circunstancias, ya hubieran venido aquí, pero quizás lo de la Barrera Invisible les esté dando mucho trabajo, y por eso no saben lo que ha pasado aquí... es lo que yo creo-dijo Joey.  
-Ejem... si me "pgestagais" un poco de atención...-Katherine se aclaró la garganta, molesta porque nadie la tenía en cuenta. Sobresaltados, los cuatro jóvenes se volvieron hacia ella, habían olvidado que estaba allí.  
-Pues habla-le espetó Joey, que a juzgar por el tono que empleó, estaba hasta las narices de ella.  
-Bien... Digo que alguno de "vosotgos"-continuó, volviéndose hacia Harry y Joey-, con su "comunicadog", llame a algún "miembgo" del "Ministeguio" e "infogme" de lo sucedido aquí. Y en cuanto a "nosotgos", lo "mejog seguía" que nos "fuégamos" de aquí. Al fin y al cabo, ya no pintamos nada en éste "lugag".  
-Katherine tiene razón-la apoyó Harry-. Larguémonos antes de que suceda algo más. Hoy no estoy para broncas... Joey, tu padre trabaja en el Ministerio: llámale por el comunicador, y le dices lo que ha pasado.  
-Vale... pero tendré que hacerle otro apaño-contestó el interpelado-. Por ahora, sólo puedo hablar con Justin y contigo.  
-Haz todos los apaños que sean necesarios, pero llámale. Es urgente.  
-De acuerdo...  
-¿Y qué hay del Néctar de Ambrosía?-inquirió Nadine.  
-Hay que deshacerse de él, y cuanto más rápido, mejor.  
-Bien pensado, Potter... pero me dirás cómo quitamos el vaso a todos los muggles que hay en ésta sala-objetó Sandrine-. Por mi parte, no pienso pasarme lo que queda de noche tratando de convencerles de que ésa bebida puede hacerles daño.  
-Ah, pero es que nosotros no vamos a encargarnos de eso-contestó Harry, sonriendo con malicia-. Se me ha ocurrido una idea... ¿dónde está Justin?  
Nada más nombrarle, el muchacho muggle apareció súbitamente entre el grupo de brujos. Se le veía más agitado que antes.  
-¿Qué habéis hecho?-les recriminó, hablando muy deprisa en parte por el enojo, en parte por los nervios-. No he visto nada, pero por lo que estoy oyendo, habéis armado un alboroto de cuidado con vuestra...  
-Ya lo sabemos-le cortó Harry-. Y cálmate. Estamos tratando de arreglarlo todo.  
-Eso espero...-dijo Justin, algo más calmado-. ¿Y qué pasa con el que ha introducido el Néctar de Ambrosía? ¿Le has pillado, Harry?  
-Sí y no... es Dick Fletcher, de nuestra escuela, concretamente de Slytherin. Pero acaba de escabullirse, así que poco podemos hacer para retenerle ya.  
-Todavía me pregunto como pude ser tan tonta al creer en su palabra-se recriminó Sandrine a sí misma, entre melancólica y enfadada-. Es un estúpido, y siempre lo ha sido...  
-No hay nada que hacer ya, San. Olvídate de él-le consoló Nadine.  
-Él ha sido el que organizó el follón desde el principio, no nosotros-explicó Joey a su hermano.  
-Justin, ¿podrías hacernos un favor?-pidió Harry.  
-Lo que queráis. Decidme-dijo Justin.  
-Deshazte de todo el Néctar de Ambrosía que haya aquí. Todo, absolutamente todo, ¿entendido? Nosotros tenemos que irnos. El Ministerio de Magia va a venir aquí para desmemorizar...  
-Perdón, ¿desme-qué?-interrumpió Justin extrañado.  
-Desmemorizar-repitió Joey, lentamente-. Ya sabes, borrar la memoria... así que será mejor que te vayas a tu cuarto si no quieres olvidar todo lo que sabes por ahora. Yo me voy a encargar de llamar a papá para que avise al equipo de desmemorizadores y toda la cosa. Por si no lo sabías, trabaja en el Ministerio.  
-¿Sí? Qué guay, ¿no?  
-Sí, es el Director del Departamento de Reversión de Magia Accidental... y no empieces, que te veo venir-advirtió Joey a su hermano.  
-Bueno...  
-Bueno, Justin, lo dicho-terció Harry, volviendo al tema del que hablaban antes de la interrupción de Justin-: Nosotros nos vamos. Haz lo que te hemos dicho.  
-De acuerdo-accedió el muchacho-. ¿Os veo mañana?  
-Sí, sí... A la hora de siempre-dijo Harry, quien después se volvió hacia los aún desconcertados mirones que estaban alrededro de ellos-. ¡Bueno, se acabó el espectáculo! Aquí no ha pasado nada.  
-No, tan sólo una interrupción tumultuosa en una fiesta muggle que puede habernos llevado a algo todavía peor, nada más-musitó Sandrine.  
-Por favor, dejad los vasos de bebida en la mesa inmediatamente-prosiguió Harry, haciendo caso omiso del sarcasmo de su compañera-. Y no salgáis de la sala para nada, si queréis seguir a salvo, ¿de acuerdo?  
-Y será mejor que nos hagáis caso, por vuestro bien-agregó Joey, en un tono tan amenazador que nadie se atrevió a contradecirle ni a él ni a Harry, aunque aún perduraba el desconcierto general.  
-Bueno, ¿nos vamos, ou quoi?-se impacientó Katherine.  
-Sí, vámonos... hasta luego, Justin-Harry y Joey se despidieron de su cómplice y amigo, y con Katherine, Nadine y Sandrine, salieron de la sala para regresar a Hogwarts. A pocos metros del castillo, Joey se detuvo.  
-Harry, voy a llamar a mi padre-le dijo a Harry-. Antes de hacer los arreglos necesarios para mi comunicador, claro... Te veré adentro.  
-Vale, hasta ahora, entonces-se despidió Harry, corriendo para alcanzar a las chicas quienes ya estaban cerca de la entrada a Hogwarts. Cuando ya habían dicho la contraseña y estaban a punto de entrar, Nadine detuvo al joven.  
-Harry, espera. Quiero hablar contigo-le dijo.  
-¿Sobre qué?-inquirió éste.  
-Sólo es un momento, y ya...  
-¿Pasáis, o qué?-les dijo Sandrine en tono impaciente, que había entrado después de Katherine y les estaba esperando en la entrada, con los brazos en jarras.  
-No, San, luego vamos-contestó Nadine.  
-Como queráis... me voy a mi sala común. ¡Os veo mañana!-la muchacha guiñó un ojo a Harry y a Nadine y cerró la puerta tras ella.  
-La verdad, no es mala persona-comentó Harry, mirando hacia la entrada-, pero tiene un genio...  
-Sí, pero de eso no quería hablarte.-Nadine tiró de la manga de la túnica de Harry para llamar su atención. Él la miró, y entonces la joven prosiguió-. Verás... sobre lo que te dije antes... cuando estábamos paseando en escoba...  
-¿Sí?-dijo Harry, tras una pausa. Sabía a lo que Nadine se refería, y otra vez sintió que se ruborizaba.  
-Bueno... te dije lo que sentía porque no podía más. Y quiero saber si tú sientes... lo mismo-Nadine se puso roja al final de decir esto-. Por favor. Es muy importante para mí.  
  
La mente de Harry se quedó como en blanco. No sabía qué podía contestarle a Nadine. Por un lado, no quería hacerle daño a sus sentimientos diciendo que no le correspondía, y por otro, no le parecía bien decir que él también estaba por ella. Se sentía un tanto... atraído, y le parecía bonita. Pero de ahí a gustarle... además, en aquél momento estaba confuso, muy confuso. Lo de Nadine le pilló por sorpresa. Decidió que no quería dar ningún paso equivocado, si no quería llevarse una desilusión, y al fin, contestó a Nadine con sinceridad:  
-No lo sé, Nadine. Estoy muy confundido, y no sé cuáles son mis... mis sentimientos hacia ti. Mira, pienso que, antes de hacer algo de lo que nos arrepintamos los dos, me des un poco de tiempo, y me dejes pensar en ello con tranquilidad, ¿vale? Y cuando tenga las cosas claras... te lo diré. ¿Podrás ser capaz de esperar?  
-Bueno... yo confío en que sí. Esperaré, y veremos qué pasa-accedió ella, sonriendo.  
-De acuerdo, entonces.  
-Sí... sólo era eso. Ah, y Harry...  
-¿Sí?  
La barbilla de Nadine tembló por unos instantes, y acto seguido, la muchacha estaba abrazando al confundido Harry.  
-Gracias por defenderme en la fiesta-le dijo, cuando le soltó.  
-No hay de qué...-respondió él, con una leve sonrisa tímida.  
Oyeron un "ejem" detras de ellos. Se volvieron, y vieron a Joey, quien sonreía maliciosamente.  
-Lo siento, parejita, si os he pillado en acción-dijo, burlón. Nadine se sonrojó y Harry le miró irónico.  
-Sí, muy gracioso-dijo-. ¿Qué? ¿Ya has llamado a tu padre?  
-Sí. En poco tiempo, los del Ministerio se aparecerán aquí. ¿Entramos al castillo, o vosotros os vais a quedar y seguir con vuestra intimidad?  
-Ja, ja-rió Harry con sarcasmo-. Para que te enteres, ella sólo quería decirme una cosa, que no te interesa en absoluto. Ya que no hay nada que hacer aquí, entremos.  
-Vale, vale... jo, como te pones, tío. No aguantas ni una bromita...   
-Es que llevas con la "bromita" todo el día, para tu información.  
-¡Está bien! No me des sermones, que demasiado tengo con el que me dio mi padre cuando lo llamé. Anda, entremos. Es muy tarde ya.  
  
Ya en el castillo, Nadine se despidió de los chicos, y se fué a la sala común. No quedaba mucha gente en el Gran Comedor, pues casi todos se habían ido a sus respectivas salas comunes para dormir...   
...Excepto una persona, al parecer.  
-¡Harry! ¡Joey! ¿Dónde estábais?  
Se volvieron. Hacia ellos venía Ron, aún con las orejas un tanto coloradas y cansado de tanto bailar, pero con una sonrisita traviesa en la cara, como la que a veces adoptaban sus hermanos Fred y George.  
-Arreglando algunos asuntos pendientes-contestó Harry-. Hemos tenido que irnos deprisa, porque era urgente.   
-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió Joey, al ver la cara de Ron.  
-No os lo vais a creer-dijo Ron, con una risita-. Os estaba buscando para enseñaros algo... venid, venid, es digno de ver...  
Desconcertados del todo, pero llenos de curiosidad, Harry y Joey siguieron a Ron, que los condujo al jardín. Se ocultaron tras unos matorrales, y Ron entonces les señaló a sus amigos un punto:  
-¡Mirad ahí!  
Harry miró... y lo que vio le dejó con la boca abierta.  
Allí había la silueta de un hombre, que estaba sentado en un banco, al parecer. El joven no tardó en reconocerla.   
  
Era Snape.  
  
Pero no estaba solo. Había una mujer desconocida con él Estaban hablando, y parecían bastante acaramelados. Los muchachos pudieron oír, desde su escondite, un trozo de su conversación:  
-Severus, me encantaría seguir hablar contigo, pero ya es la una de la madrugada, y empiezo a estar cansada. Creo que me iré a la cama.  
-Bien.. te veré mañana, entonces, ¿no, profesora...?  
-Agatha-le interrumpió la mujer, riéndose-. Llámame Agatha, ¿quieres?  
-C-claro, Agatha... yo también tengo que irme-Snape parecía nervioso-. Hasta mañana.  
-Hasta mañana, Severus-Ambos se fueron de allí, y Harry pudo advertir en la cara de Snape que había un tenue enrojecimiento. Joey, que había estado observando la escena boquiabierto, estalló en carcajadas cuando ya se habían marchado los dos profesores.  
-¡Ay, qué bueno...! ¡Snape liado con Vector!-exclamó, entre risas-. Esto va a ser un bombazo...  
-¿La conoces?-inquirió Harry, refiriéndose a la mujer.  
-Claro... Es la profesora de Aritmancia, Agatha Vector. No sabía que los profesores tuviesen también parejas de baile...  
-Sólo ellos dos, y McGonagall, que fue con el profesor de Estudios Muggles-dijo Ron, quien estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para contener la risa-. Os lo quería enseñar, porque lo de Snape es algo insólito de veras...  
-¡Y tanto!-comentó Harry, mientras sus amigos se partían de risa-. ¿Os habéis fijado en la cara de Snape? ¡Jamás le había visto tan rojo!  
-Pues la profesora Vector no se queda atrás... "Llámame Agatha, Sevvie, cariñín"...-Joey imitó la voz y los gestos de la profesora Vector en plan exagerado, y él, Harry y Ron se echaron a reír de nuevo.  
-Bueno-dijo Harry, cuando se le pasó el ataque de risa-, será mejor que nos fuésemos a la sala común, ¿no os parece?  
Sus amigos accedieron, y los tres dejaron su escondite en el acto, aunque riéndose aún para sus adentros de la escena que acababan de presenciar. Ya en la Sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione les regañó:  
-¿En dónde os habíais metido, vosotros tres? No os he visto por ninguna parte... ¿Vosotros os creéis que éstas son horas de aparecer en la Sala Común?  
-Para el sermón, Hermione-replicó Harry, bostezando-. Estábamos paseando afuera, ¿hay algo malo en eso?  
-No, pero me teníais preocupada...  
-¿Perdón? ¿He oído bien? ¿Hermione preocupada por nosotros?-exclamó Joey, asombrándose excesivamente en broma. Harry y Ron se echaron a reír.  
-Ya vale-les espetó Hermione, bastante molesta-. Ya es muy tarde. Será mejor que os acostéis cuanto antes, si no queréis tener sueño mañana.  
-Oye, que estamos en vacaciones...-protestó Ron.  
-Me da lo mismo. ¡A la cama!-apremió ella, imperiosamente y llevándose una mano a su insignia de prefecta-. Ya habéis estado suficiente tiempo divirtiéndoos por hoy.  
-¡Bueno! ¡A sus órdenes, Sargento... quiero decir, Prefecta!-contestó Harry, en parte airado, en parte bromeando. Joey y Ron se rieron de nuevo, y Hermione frunció el entrecejo-¡Era broma, Hermi!-le calmó el joven, con una risita-. Ya vamos. ¡Hasta mañana!  
  
Dicho esto, Harry, Ron y Joey subieron al cuarto de los chicos, y aún bromeando, se cambiaron y se acostaron. Joey y Ron no tardaron en dormirse, pero Harry continuó despierto un buen rato, mirando el dosel de su cama, y pensando... ¿a dónde querían llegar Fletcher y Malfoy con aquellos actos contra los muggles? Desde luego, por ahora ya se habían pasado de la raya, y bastante. ¿Era justo seguir con su parte del pacto? Quería seguir pensando en ello, pero el sueño le estaba empezando a embargar, y los párpados ya le pesaban, así que decidió seguir con ello más tarde, y se durmió, sumiéndose en un profundo sueño.  
***********  
Al fin!!!!! al fin el quinto capítulo!!!! después de tanto que os hice esperar... aquí lo tenéis!!!! es tan largo , que lo he tenido que dividir en tres partes... espero que os guste!!!! A contestar rewiews!  
  
Wilbur: Muy buenas! Espero que te guste este capítulo... ya sé que lo de Malfoy es un poco increíble, pero... ¡créetelo! El no es un niño bueno precisamente...  
Selene: Hola! Aquí tienes el quinto... perdonadme la espera!!!! Qué por qué Justin es muggle y Joey mago? Misterio de la ciencia! Pero he de deciros, que lo de Joey y Justin es un caso muy especial... ya os lo explicaré algún día!  
Cali-chan: ¿Amor? ¿Joey y Celeste? JAJAJAAAA!!!! *Harriet se parte de risa en el suelo* Nanay de la China!!! Ya sé que parece otra cosa, pero lo de éstos dos no va a acabar en amor... no voy a desvelarte el final, así que estate atenta. No creo que lleguéis a saber lo que a Hermione le preguntaron en la entrevista... o quizás sí? Ya veremos... Bueno, espero que no te pongas celosa con la parte de "feeling" de Harry y Nadine...(por cierto, os gusta ésta pareja?) n_n  
Nicole: Me alegro de que te guste mi historia, y lamento el retraso. Espero que te guste éste capítulo!  
Sab: Muy buenas, amiga mía!!!!!! Al fin un rewiew tuyo, ya era hora!!!! Por favor, no maltrates a tu ordenata, que si no, no podemos jugar rol!!!!! jejejeje!!!! Aquí tienes la continuación, a ver si te mola. ;) Ya me dirás qué te pareció. Oye, y continua el SDLC!!!!  
Baby-chan:Espero que te guste éste capítulo larguísimo... y que te conectes más a menudo!!!  
  
Bueno, Hermi y yo vamos a hacer el sexto capítulo, y no sabemos cuanto tardará, así que por favor, no os impacientéis! Leed el Diario de Harriet Potter para aplacar la espera...(yo y mi auto publicidad, soy incorregible...) Bueno, hasta la vista!!!!! Y ya sabéis... dejad rewiew!!!!  
Harriet 


End file.
